EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION
by Quartet PeTeng
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UPDATE! Kyuhyun menceritakan masalahnya pada Heechul dan kawan-kawan. Mereka semua bersedia membantu. Penyelidikan pun akan segera dimulai! Namun, terjadi sesuatu yang di luar dugaan! /Kau salah orang. Dia tidak berarti untukku/Sakit hatiku tidak akan hilang sampai aku bisa membalasmu. Kau! Bagaimanapun caranya, akan ku buat kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!/
1. Chapter 1

"Umma, umma, aku ingin lihat adik kecilnya dong. Apakah dia tampan sepertiku?"

Nyonya Cho tergelak mendengar ocehan anak lelakinya. Sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu mencoba menggapai-gapai lengan Ummanya untuk melihat adik kecil yang baru beberapa hari lalu hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Melihat usaha jagoan kecilnya, wanita cantik itu menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya agar si sulung dapat melihat adik kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Waaahh imutnyaa... Pipinya chubby sekali Umma. Aku jadi gemas." Cho Jung Soo, si sulung yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu terlihat berbinar menatap adik barunya. Menurutnya, adik kecilnya itu mahkluk paling menggemaskan yang pernah Jung soo lihat. Saking gemasnya melihat si mungil berparas malaikat itu, tanpa sadar tangan-tangan kecilnya menekan dan mencubit pipi adik kecilnya hingga pipi bulat itu memerah. Tak ayal, si kecil pun menangis. Menangis keras sekali saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh hyungnya sendiri. Membuat Nyonya Cho menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya, mencoba mengerti bahwa Leeteuk –panggilan lain Jung So— hanyalah anak kecil.

"Jung soo-ya... jangan begitu. Kau tidak kasihan melihat adikmu menangis? Lihat, pipinya jadi semakin mirip buah cherry kan?"

"Hahaha..iya umma, dia jadi semakin menggemaskan. Umma, dia memang imut, tapi kalau masalah tampan, aku masih lebih tampan darinya kan umma?" Nyonya hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos anaknya. Wanita berusia sekitar 30-an akhir itu mengelus pucuk kepala sang anak, ia sependapat dengan dengan pernyataan si sulung. Mahkluk mungil yang ada di gendongannya hanya bisa mengerjap polos dengan mata coklat bulatnya yang jernih. Melihat hyung dan ummanya tertawa seperti itu, membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Hahaha Kyunnie... kenapa chagi?" Mata wanita cantik itu beralih pada bayi mungilnya. "Kau mau tertawa juga? Hyungmu ini dari tadi terus merengek meminta umma untuk menyebutnya tampan. Padahal kan yang paling tampan itu Kyunnie ya...hahaha..." Umma tergelak ketika mengamati wajah Leeteuk yang seperti tak rela ketika menyebut adiknya lebih tampan.

"Ya! Umma, aku yang paling tampan. Sedangkan adik kecilku ini imut. Lalu Hae-ya manis!" Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

BRAAAKKK

"Ummaaaaaa, hyuuuuunng, aku pulang..."

Dan, sepertinya Nyonya Cho kali ini harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuh menidurkan si kecil. Dua hyungnya itu pasti tak akan lelah mengganggu adik imut mereka.

* * *

**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION**

**By Duet PeTeng (Cui'Pz Cherry & Kyunnieminnie-chan)**

**INSPIRED BY KOTOURA-SAN © ENOKIZU**

**SUPER JUNIOR ©SMent**

**Cas****t :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae and other**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Huwaaaaaaaaa... Ummaaaaa..."

"Ya! Diam bocah! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis, eoh?"

"Umma...Huwaaaaaa... Hyung nakal, umma..."

"Aissshhh kau berisik!"

"Ummaaaaaaaa..."

"Diaaaaaaaaaaammmmmm..."

Ibu muda itu menghempaskan nafas lelahnya ketika mendengar teriakan yang bersahutan yang lagi-lagi terdengar itu, Nyonya Cho yang berada di lantai atas harus turun melihat keadaan dibawah. Tepatnya melihat keadaan kedua anaknya. Yang entah karena apa bisa saling berteriak seperti itu.

"Ya Tuhan... ada apa ini Hae-ya? Kenapa adikmu ini menangis?—oh, kyunnie..waeyo? Jangan menangis chagi." Nyonya Cho menenangkan si kecil yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Hiks..u-umma..hiks..h-hyung maca melalang Kyu ikut belmain dengannya...Kyu kan bocan ummaaa..huwaaa..."

"Mwo?" Bola mata Donghae membesar mendengar pengakuan Adiknya. Jika ada yang bilang bahwa anak kecil itu tak pernah berbohong, Donghae akan meralatnya, buktinya magnae satu ini sungguh pandai mengada-ada. "Aku tidak bilang tidak boleh kan Kyu?! Jangan mengarang cerita dong!" meski dalam hati _sebel_ juga jika Kyu mengganggunya bermain bersama teman-teman lain.

"Chagi, benar apa yang hyungmu katakan?"

"Ani umma, Kyu benal-benal dengal kalau Hae-hyung melalang Kyu belmain belcamanya..."

"Bohong umma! Bocah itu bohong!" Donghae menggeleng. "Serius, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Donghae mengangkat dua jarinya, berisyarat sumpah.

Nyonya Cho menautkan alis, bingung melihat pertengkaran kedua anaknya. Yang satu bilang tidak, yang satu bilang iya. Jadi yang mana yang harus Ia percayai? Melihat Kyunnie kecilnya menangis, Ia jadi tidak tega, tapi mana mungkin Hae-nya berbohong? Sejak kapan dia jadi pembohong? Seingatnya, Ia tidak pernah mengajarkan anak-anaknya untuk berbohong. Sungguh saat ini Ia bingung. Ini pertama kalinya anak-anaknya bertengkar sampai seperti ini.

"Hae-ya, umma tau kau tidak mungkin bohong. Tapi, umma juga yakin kalau Kyunnie juga tidak mungkin berbohong. Jadi..mungkin kalian hanya salah paham saja. Nah... Kyunnie, kau jangan menangis lagi, arrachi? Hae hyung mau kok bermain dengan Kyunnie. Iya kan Hae-ya?" Nyonya Cho memandang anak keduanya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Berharap, Hae nya menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih tangan sang adik untuk bermain bersama. Tapi...

"Hae-hyung bilang aku melepotkan umma..huwaaaaaaa…hiks..hiks." Seketika itu, Nyonya Cho tersentak, jelas-jelas dia tidak mendengar apapun dari mulut anak keduanya. Hae-nya itu masih bergeming di tempat. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tapi, apa yang barusan Ia dengar dari mulut mungil anak bungsunya?

"Tuh kan umma, Kyunnie bohong! Aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa!"

"Anni, hyung jangan bohong pada umma. Yang Kyu dengal itu cuala hyung kok! Kyu tidak bohong! Umma, Kyu tidak bohong!" mata bocah kecil itu terlihat masih berkaca-kaca. Dengan penuh harap, ditarik-tariknya gaun yang dikenakan ummanya. Mencari dukungan.

"Hhh..kalian jangan membuat umma bingung ne. Umma percaya pada kalian. Kyunnie, kau main dengan kim ajjushi saja ya? Mau kan? Hae-ya, kalau kau mau main, ajaklah adikmu. Dia mungkin bosan dirumah terus. Toh, Kyunnie sudah cukup besar, dia tidak akan merepotkanmu. Arrachi?" Nyonya Cho mengelus lembut kepala kedua anaknya. Sambil tersenyum hangat, Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan menenangkan. Meninggalkan dua orang bocah yang masih saling tatap itu di ruang keluarga.

Yang paling kecil, masih menatap dengan mata coklat jernihnya yang berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan yang lebih besar, terlihat memperhatikan adiknya itu dengan seksama. Seolah-olah dia sedang meneliti, apakah ada yang salah dengan adiknya itu? Dia merasa adiknya itu bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan. Entahlah, mana mungkin adiknya itu bisa membaca pikiran orang kan? Apalagi, sang adik masih berusia 4 tahun. Pikirnya.

"Hyung..Kyu…benal-benal bica mendengal cualamu lho. Hyung pikil ada yang calah padaku ya?"

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya menegang mendengar ucapan sang adik. Tidak, tidak mungkin kan... adiknya itu.. ―ah ini hanya kebetulan. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Iya, dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tapi kenapa Ia justru takut pada adiknya? Wajah adiknya masih tetap imut seperti biasa. Bahkan bisa dibilang, kalau sekarang wajahnya itu bertambah imut berkali-kali lipat dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan, dan mata bulatnya yang masih sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ah, tentu bukan itu yang membuatnya takut pada adiknya, melainkan...

"Hyung..kau takut pada Kyu? Waeyo?" Lagi. Adiknya itu bertanya dengan wajah yang membuat semua orang ingin mencubit pipinya. Gemas. Tapi tidak dengannya. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh. Setiap kata yang tidak diucapkannya selalu bisa ditebak oleh adiknya. Ah, Ia benar-benar harus pergi sekarang juga. Pergi bermain bersama teman-temannya yang sudah dari tadi menunggunya di luar.

Tetapi, saat Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan, Ia dikejutkan oleh ucapan sang adik. Yang lagi-lagi membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Hyung jangan takut pada Kyu... Kyu bukan anak aneh hyung... Huaaa jangan tinggal Kyu..." dan kalimat itu diakhiri dengan ledakan tangis yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, Ia —Cho Donghae, tidak menghiraukan ucapan adiknya. Dia terus melangkah keluar dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Tidak mau mendengar tangis adiknya yang sedikit lagi pasti membuat Ibunya mengomel padanya.

Jika ada pilihan, Kyuhyun akan lebih memilih menjadi manusia biasa seperti kedua Hyungnya. Tanpa kemampuan aneh yang justru membuatnya terlihat aneh.

* * *

Kyuhyun tumbuh tak seperti remaja kebanyakan. Mungkin selama ini sosoknya dikenal angkuh dan begitu arogan. Kyu sepenuhnya sadar, ia tak memiliki image 'baik' di depan orang –bahkan keluarganya sendiri— remaja itu tak peduli, ia lebih suka jika waktunya habis untuk menjajah buku di perpustakaan yang sepi. Benar-benar sendiri, hingga ia tak perlu lagi mendengar isi pikiran orang-orang yang sebenarnya tak ia inginkan. Ia lebih memilih hidup individual dan menganggap teman itu sama sekali tidak penting. Kyu tidak pernah butuh teman. Ia bisa melakukan semua sendiri. Ia pintar, kaya dan multitalent. Tentu saja, banyak mata yang memandangnya heran, bagaimana selama ini dia begitu tahan seorang diri? Ah, tapi nyatanya tak ada yang berani melontar tanya.

"Kyuhyun itu aneh..."

"Ganteng tapi seperti tidak waras."

"Wow, gitu... super sangat disayangkan, ya..."

Kyuhyun mendengar itu. Sangat jelas meski beberapa gadis itu melafalkan gunjing dengan nada berbisik. Kyuhyun geram, ia meremas lembar buku yang dibacanya dengan penuh emosi sebelum angkat kaki. Biasanya perpustakaan sepi, tapi kali ini ruang pengap itu dihuni beberapa gelintir murid yang hadir tanpa tujuan jelas, dan itu sangat berisik.

"Kyu..." sapa satu suara yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai teman sebangkunya –Kibum, remaja yang sengaja mengikuti Kyuhyun ke manapun ia pergi.

"Mau ke mana?" mata ramah di balik kacamata minus itu menatap Kyuhyun heran, mengamati bagaimana cara magnae keluarga Cho itu menggulung dan meremas-remas buku yang sempat di bacanya tadi. Ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik hari ini. Oh, bukankah anak itu selalu terlihat tidak baik? Memang, tapi setidaknya Kibum sudah berusaha mendekati tuan muda itu.

"Apa pedulimu?" Nadanya menantang. Selalu seperti ini, Kibum tahu Kyu tak pernah menyukainya. Tak akan pernah bisa meski sebesar apapun usaha untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Bahkan, jika ia berlutut di bawah kaki sang pewaris Cho itu sekalipun, tak akan membuatnya luluh. Kibum tak tahu lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan kini?

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya—"

Kyuhyun merasa tak perlu mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia sudah tahu semua lebih dulu. Ia kembali melenggang dengan langkah lebarnya. Tanpa tujuan. Yang jelas ia butuh tempat yang tenang.

"Aisshh..." Sungguh, Kibum bernafsu melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala si angkuh itu. Tapi, apa dayanya? Toh, yang terlontar tetap kata bernada penuh sesal, "Mian—" Kibum mengisi rongga dadanya dengan udara, sebanyak-banyaknya. Tenang, ia harus tenang. "Aku hanya ingin—"

"Kau!" kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kibum sebelum menatap tajam rekan sebangkunya yang hendak menyusul. "Diam saja. Jangan dekati aku. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing di dekatku. Mengerti?"

Tidak. Kibum tak akan pernah bisa mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang selalu ingin sendiri. Lalu... apa katanya tadi? Asing? Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan! Hampir satu tahun duduk bersebelahan dan setan itu bilang 'orang asing' yang benar saja!

"Satu lagi..." lanjut Kyuhyun, "kau tak perlu sungkan karena Ayahku membiayai sekolahmu, kau tak perlu terus menemaniku meski Ayah sendiri yang minta."

Kibum tercengang, ia berpikir sejenak, dan bertanya pada diri sendiri, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa tahu?

Seringai pahit mengembang, Kyuhyun tahu. Ia selalu tahu. Bahkan hal yang paling rahasia bagi Kibum sekalipun.

* * *

Bisa kau bayangkan, di balik cangkang kerang yang begitu keras itu ada makhluk yang begitu lemah? Ya, seperti halnya Kyuhyun yang selalu bersembunyi dari sisi lemahnya dengan berlaku kasar. Leeteuk, pemuda itu mencoba tahu diri untuk tidak bertanya, kenapa di jam malam seperti ini Kyuhyun baru menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah. Di luar memang sedang hujan. Deras sekali hingga membuat dadanya menyesak. Bukan, bukan karena dinginnya, melainkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tempo hari, "Aku suka hujan, karena hujan itu menyamarkan kesedihan." Leeteuk tak begitu paham apa maksudnya, tapi ia yakin di antara tetes hujan itu ada air mata yang berusaha Kyuhyun samarkan. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia alami di usianya yang masih 16 tahun. Terlewat banyak perih yang mengoyak hatinya, hingga memaksanya memaksanya dewasa sebelum waktunya. Kau bisa bayangkan, bagaimana mangga muda yang diberi karbit? Warnanya boleh menguning dan terlihat masak, tapi tidak dengan rasanya yang tetap saja masam.

Mata pemuda belasan tahun itu redup, seperti terhalang kabut yang begitu pekat. Hey, apakah ia sadar ada seseorang yang tak bisa tenang melihat mata itu? Tidak, tidak. kyuhyun bahkan mungkin tak pernah sadar jika ada Leeteuk yang selalu mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, itu hanya memiliki satu tujuan: menunggu magnae-nya pulang.

Akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun memang sering pulang larut. Kadang ia pulang dengan tubuh sempoyongan beraroma menyengat yang Leeteuk yakini sebagai bau bir. Tak jarang, dengan seragam SMA-nya yang masih lengkap, Kyuhyun digotong supir taksi karena benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri setelah dibuat teler minuman keras.

Kyuhyun begitu berantakan. Ia sering tertawa lantang, berbicara tak jelas dan mendadak menangis. Leeteuk yakin, remaja itu tidak gila, mungkin ia hanya depresi. Kemana Kyuhyun si kecil ceria dan begitu jahil pada kakak-kakaknya itu? Jika mengingatnya Leeteuk hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia tak tahu jawabnya. Bahkan pertanyaan dari pikirannya sendiri tak pernah bisa terjawab. Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, selama ini ia cukup dekat dengan adik bungsunya, dan Leeteuk merasa hanya dengannya Kyuhyun bisa bicara apa saja. Termasuk tentang beban yang mengganjal hidupnya. Tentang kemampuan aneh itu.

"Mungkin kau kebanyakan nonton film." Leeteuk masih menyimpan rasa bersalahnya atas komentar asalnya ketika Kyuhyun mencurahkan beban hatinya, dulu. Seharusnya, sebagai kakak Leeteuk bisa mendengar dan mempercayai adiknya lebih dari siapapun. Tapi, bagaimana jika itu terlalu konyol? Apa sistim harus percaya itu masih berlaku?

"Kyu... dari mana?" ada mendung di mata Leeteuk ketika Kyuhyun melangkah melewatinya begitu saja. Tak ada reaksi, tak ada sekecap jawab yang terlontar. Kyuhyun terus melangkah, seakan Leeteuk itu tak ada.

"Kyu..." Ulang Leeteuk dengan desah lelah. Kepalanya bergerak, mengikuti langkah magnae itu. Namun, sekali lagi tak ada reaksi. leeteuk terhenyak, Kyuhyun mungkin tidak mendengarku, pikir Leeteuk.

"Aku mendengarmu, Hyung..." datar, tanpa intonasi, tanpa senyum. Leeteuk tercengang, apa barusan magnae itu benar-benar membaca pikirannya? Tidak. Mana ada kemampuan seperti itu? Ini pasti kebetulan.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan kebetulan!" Kali ini Kyuhyun berteriak. Frustasi. Ia tak ingin seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi, entah... sejak kapan ia mendengar semua. Semua pikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia dengar semua. Dari niat buruk orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya –yang nyatanya hanya mengincar sesuatu darinya— hingga isi hati hyung-hyungnya yang merasa iri dengannya.

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menatap magnae itu memandangnya tajam. Ada getaran halus di bahunya. Gigi terkatup dan ujung hidungnya memerah. Seperti menahan tangis.

"Mian, Kyu..." Leeteuk mencoba meriah bahu itu, namun sang magnae mundur beberapa jengkal dan menggeleng pelan, "jangan sentuh aku." Magnae mendesis, nyaris tanpa suara. Punggung tangannya mengusap airmata yang bahkan belum sempat membuncah dari sepasang matanya.

Leeteuk tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia masih bingung, kemana perginya senyum seringai yang begitu nakal itu? Dingin, kenapa Kyuhyun kecilnya yang sekarang begitu dingin? Seperti orang yang lupa bagaimana cara tertawa. Hening di antara mereka. Leeteuk tak tahan lagi melihat adiknya terus seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Kyu tak mau lagi bercerita?

"Karena Hyung tak mungkin percaya!"

"Cukup Kyu," lanjutnya Leeteuk. Ada sesuatu yang tersirat di mata Leeteuk. Kyuhyun bisa membaca itu. Jelas sekali. Mata itu yang bertanya, bagaimana mungkin ia menjawab pertnyaan yang belum terlontar?

"Aku lelah, sangat lelah." Desah nafas terdengar di sela keluhnya. Leeteuk berusaha menormalkan ekspresinya sebelum memaksa senyum mengembang di bibirnya, "Ya sudah, kau boleh istirahat."

* * *

"Kau tahu, kan? Aku tak pernah mengharapkan ini..." Kyuhyu tertawa miris, refleksi di hadapannya pun membayang dengan wujud serupa. Sekejap, dalam detik berikutnya yang tertangkap oleh mata coklat gelap itu adalah seringai, seringai paling mengerikan. Wajah Kyuhyun menegang, bayang di hadapannya memandang tajam. Pelan perlahan, bola mata itu berubah warna. Merah. Pekat. Mengerikan. Kyu menggeleng singkat, menghempaskan semua imajinasi, jika memang itu hanya imajinasi. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat helai rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Tidak," desisnya tertahan. Nyatanya bayang di hadapannya makin menjadi, tertawa keras sekali. Mendengung-dengung nyaris memecah gendang telinganya.

"Diam..." menutup sepasang telinganya bukan upaya yang bagus, suara tawa itu masih terus menderu. Menyerbu indra mendengarnya tanpa toleransi.

Kyu tak tahan lagi. Jika terus seperti ini, pasti apa yang selama ini dikatakan orang-orang akan menjadi kenyataan. Gila! Tidak waras!

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Apa itu _**Quartet PeTeng**_?

Quartet PeTeng adalah nama Genk penulis _Geje_ yang punya hobi, visi dan misi yang sama. Kami yang beranggotakan 4 orang anggota, antara lain:

**Cui'Pz Cherry **(sebelumnya aktif di fandom Naruto)

**Kyunnieminnie-chan **(Sudah lama berkeliaran di Screenplays)

**Amai Yuki **(sampai kini masih keukeuh dan juga aktif di fandom Naruto)

**Kecebong **(Author yang cukup dikenal di Fandom Naruto dengan fanfic-fanficnya yang agak 'nakal' , dan karena tulisan 'nakalnya' pula dia jadi punya banyak fans di negrinya *Fandom Naruto maksudnya*) ahahahhahahaha... ehem *keselek*

(Yang pengen ngobrol bareng kami, para 'Author Sarap' Like fanpage kita ya:** Hansamu Lovers Club**)

Sementara nama _**PeTeng**_ itu sendiri bukan berati **gelap** lho. Baiklah, mending kita kupas tuntas saja apa itu **PeTeng...?**

**PeTeng** itu akronim dari **Pecinta Ganteng!**

**Tunggu!**

_**Please **_jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak dulu! Bukan berarti member _**Quartet PeTeng**_ itu mata keranjang, _Play Girl_, hidung belang atau selalu mementingkan penampilan fisik saja. Sungguh, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Sebenarnya **PeTeng** itu diambil dari kebiasaan unik kami yang selalu ribut kalau membahas orang ganteng. Hahha... type ganteng kami benar-benar berbeda.

Sedangkan Fanfiksi ini digarap berdua saja **(Cui'Pz Cherry dan Kyunnieminnie-chan)** karena **Kecebong** dan **Amai **juga proyek di Naruto, tapi suatu saat, mau tak mau mereka kudu nulis di fandom Screenplays, sebagai pembuktian seberapa tangkas mereka menulis meski bukan di dunia tulis mereka.

**Akhir kata, mau ff ini lanjut atau tidak?**

**Silahkan jawab di review! And Chaooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION  
**_**by**_** : Cui'Pz Cherry & Kyunnieminnie-chan**

**.****  
INSPIRED BY KOTOURA-SAN © ENOKIZU**

**.  
SUPER JUNIOR ©Sment**

**.**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Leeteuk), Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Kim Heechul, Max Changmin, Hangeng and other. **

**Warning: Genderswitch, typo, geje dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback_  
"Tidak," desisnya tertahan. Nyatanya bayang di hadapannya makin menjadi, tertawa keras sekali. Mendengung-dengung nyaris memecah gendang telinganya.  
"Diam..." menutup sepasang telinganya bukan upaya yang bagus, suara tawa itu masih terus menderu. Menyerbu indra pendengarannya tanpa toleransi. Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi.  
"Pergi..." desisnya dengan mata tak lepas dari refleksinya. Memandang menantang, tak mampu mengelak, dasar hatinya menyimpan takut.

"Tidak bisa. Aku bagian darimu." Seringai setan mengembang pada bibir bayangnya. Pelan. Perlahan, makin melebar hingga mewujud sebuah kekehan mengerikan.  
"Bagian apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa nada. Bayangnya mencibir nyinyir.  
"Kenapa masih kau tanyakan? Kau lebih tahu dari siapapun."  
"Apa maksudmu?" tidak. Kyuhyun tidak tahu dan ia tidak mau tahu. Itu saja.  
"Benar kau tidak tahu?" tawa bayangnya menggoda, mengolok-olok Kyuhyun yang tampak tolol karena berbicara pada cermin di hadapannya.  
"Aku ya aku, sisi lain dirimu," tegas si bayang menjawab.  
Kyuhyun terdiam. Sisi lain? Ia menggeleng pelan. Ini mustahil. Ia sudah lelah hanya dengan mendengar isi pikiran orang, dan kali ini? Apa lagi?  
Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sama sekali, meski nyatanya makhluk dalam cermin itu terus mengumbar seringainya. Memajang mata merah darahnya, menunjukan gigi taringnya yang mengerikan. Mengerikan sekali. Kyuhyun takut. Takut. Sangat takut. Faktanya ia ketakutan pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti halnya yang lain.  
"Cukup!" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau itu tidak ada! Akulah yang gila!"

Pyaaarrr...!  
Kyuhyun sendiri tak yakin, apa detik ini ia masih layak disebut waras. Tapi, apa ada orang waras yang tak peduli pada tangannya yang mengalir darah? Terluka hasil dari cermin yang dihantamnya membabi buta? Ah, siapa yang peduli. Yang penting makhluk itu berhenti berceloteh. Itu saja cukup.  
Serpihan kaca berserakan ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Kyuhyun terdiam, Akhirnya suara tawa itu tak terdengar lagi. Hembus nafasnya lega, ia mulai tertawa, tertawa dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan begitu miris. Akhirnya hening yang ambil kendali. Kini ia bisa menyandarkan bahu di pinggiran ranjang sambil sesekali mengusap wajahnya. Entah bagaimana bisa muncul peluh di keningnya di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Bungsu keluarga Cho itu mungkin sudah tertidur jika tidak ada suara berisik dari luar.

"Mungkin dipecahkan lagi, Tuan." Yah, suara-suara gaduh itu mulai terdengar jelas. Bunyi langkah tergopoh makin mendekat.  
"Cepat bereskan, sebelum melukai Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun hapal benar suara siapa itu. Appa. Lelaki yang begitu jarang di rumah. Kapan lelaki itu datang? Dan entah kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu Appanya? Entahlah. Betapapun magnae itu merindukan sosok Appa, tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini ia hanya butuh sendiri.

"Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"  
Sayangnya, Kyuhyun lupa mengunci pintu. Makanya Appa dan Paman pembantu rumah dengan mudah menerobos kamarnya. Paman membereskan beling yang tercecer, sementara Appanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata khawatir.  
"Aku tidak mau ada cermin di kamarku." Bocah 13 tahun itu bergeming. Degup jantungnya masih tak tentram.  
Appa melangkah mendekat, "ada apa? Apa yang salah dengan cermin?"  
"Tidak. Aku cuma tidak suka cermin."  
"Kau ini kenapa, Kyu?"  
"Aku tidak suka cermin. Itu saja."  
Menghempaskan nafas kuat-kuat, jika sudah seperti ini Appa tak bisa bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Appa tahu, itu bukan alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi, lelaki tengah baya itu mungkin tak perlu memperpanjang bahasan ini. Atau Kyuhyun akan membuat masalah lagi. Appa mengangguk dan meminta agar pembantu segera memesan lemari tanpa kaca untuk si magnae.

"Ada apa ribut-rib— ya! Kau melakukannya lagi, bocah?" Kepala Donghae menyembul dari bibir pintu. "Ummaaaaa... lihaaaaat, Kyu memecahkan kaca lagi."  
Appa berusaha mendorong punggung Donghae, agar pemuda tanggung itu rela untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Satu telunjuk ia tempelkan dibibir, berharap Donghae mengerti isyaratnya dan tak meributkan masalah ini lagi.  
"Ah, Appa ini kenapa?" Donghae menepis lengan Appanya pelan. "Ya! Kaca lemari di kamarku saja belum diganti, sekarang kau sudah memecahkan yang lain? Dasar sinting! Kau memang anak aneh."  
Kyuhyun setuju dengan apa yang Hyungnya katakan, ia memang sinting dan aneh. Lantas? Mau apa dia? Mengirimnya ke Rumah sakit jiwa? Silahkan. Setidaknya di sana Kyuhyun pasti akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang senasib dengannya. Itu tidak buruk. So? Kapan Kyuhyun akan diboyong ke tempat sanak sodara senasib itu? Ah, jangan mimpi, Kyu! Mau di taruh di mana muka Tuan besar Cho jika salah satu anak lelakinya masuk rumah sakit jiwa?  
"Hoaaaeeem... aku ngantuk." Kyuhyun menguap lebar, dan bergulat enjoy dengan bantal guling, seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi, itulah sikap yang benar-benar membuat Donghae emosi. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Mahasiswa tampan itu pasti sudah membuat perhitungan jika Appanya tidak menggeretnya ke luar kamar dan berbisik pada Donghae, "Ada hantu di kamar Kyu." Dan tegukan ludah pahit yang membuatnya tanpa perlawanan kembali ke kamarnya dengan minta ditemani sang Appa pastinya.  
Dan malam itu, adalah malam yang paling tidak ingin di ingat oleh Kyuhyun. Malam dimana Ia menyaksikan sendiri pertengkaran hebat Appa dan Ummanya. Malam dimana kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Karena dirinya. Ya, dirinya. Dirinya sendirilah yang menyebabkan orangtuanya bertengkar. Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan kemampuan Kyuhyun yang istimewa? Saat itu, Kyuhyun yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, turun kelantai bawah karena merasa haus. Minuman yang ada di lemari pendingin kamarnya habis. Ketika melewati ruang keluarga, Kyuhyun mendengar ada suara seseorang yang sedang asyik berbicara lewat telepon. Kyuhyun kenal betul suara siapa itu —Ummanya— untuk apa Umma menelpon malam-malam? Dan, apa-apaan nada suaranya tadi? Manja? Oh tidak, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ummanya mengeluarkan suara semacam itu dimalam hari.  
Ummanya berselingkuh!  
Ya Tuhan... sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas. Bocah itu tidak menyangka, bahwa Ummanya yang dia sayangi ini, tega menghianati Appanya —yang juga Ia sayangi—  
"Umma... kenapa melakukan ini? Umma tega hianati Appa?"  
Seketika itu juga, Nyonya Cho tersentak kaget. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menghadap anak bungsunya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh luka. Belum hilang rasa terkejut Nyonya Cho, kini anaknya itu melontarkan lagi kalimat yang membuatnya terdiam mematung.  
"Umma berniat meninggalkan Appa dan bersama dengan lelaki Choi itu?"  
"Kyuhyun-ah..apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa lelaki Choi yang kau maksud chagi? Umma..Umma tidak..tidak kenal" Nyonya berusaha membela diri. Pasalnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama lelaki itu, kenapa anaknya ini bisa tahu sampai sejauh ini? Apa yang dikatakan Donghae itu benar? Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikiran? Ingatan Nyonya Cho melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, saat anak bungsunya baru saja memasuki sekolah dasar. Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kalau seonsaengnimnya yang masih muda itu berniat akan melangsungkan pernikahan sebentar lagi. Lantas saja guru muda itu tersipu mendengar penuturan anaknya. Awalnya Nyonya Cho mengira, Kyuhyun hanya asal menebak saja. Namanya juga anak kecil. Suka berbicara seenaknya. Tapi lama kelamaan, Nyonya mulai berpikir. Kalau asal menabak, kenapa bisa setepat itu?  
"Umma..jangan lakukan. Aku mohon."  
Setelah bergelut cukup lama dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya Nyonya Cho tersadar, bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun masih saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sama, bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada tadi. Seakan belum cukup, Nyonya Cho dikejutkan lagi oleh seseorang yang secara perlahan muncul dari balik pintu ruang keluarga. Sosok yang selama ini sudah menemani hidupnya. Sosok suaminya.  
"Appa.." Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Dia juga kaget tadi. Kaget karena tidak mendengar 'suara' apapun dari sosok Appanya yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu sedari tadi.  
Dan saat itulah pertengkaran mereka terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mematung melihatnya. Memangnya apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan? Bocah 13 tahun itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya saat menyaksikan Appanya sendiri sedang menampar pipi kiri Ummanya. Sampai akhirnya, pandangan bencilah yang Kyuhyun dapat. Tentu saja Ummanya yang memberikan tatapan itu. Kalau tidak ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun, dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan luka memar di pipi seperti ini.  
'Dasar anak kurang ajar! Aku berharap kau tidak ada saja sekalian'  
DEG  
Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Dia terkejut. Ummanya menginginkan dia tidak ada? Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar kan? Dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, tangannya meremas bagian dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar orang yang kau sayangi mengharapkan kau tidak ada di dunia ini. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk, menagis tersedu dengan suara yang teramat sangat memilukan. Appanya juga langsung meninggalkannya tadi. Dia sendiri sekarang. Sendiri diruangan yang gelap ini.  
Keesokan harinya lebih menyedihkan lagi, Kyuhyun melihat Ummanya dan Hyungnya —Donghae— sedang memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke bagasi mobil. Kyuhyun yang masih berada dilantai atas, bergegas turun karena tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Nafasnya terengah saat sudah sampai dihadapan Umma dan Hyungnya.  
"Jangan pergi Umma..Hyung.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan lirih dan penuh dengan permohonan. Namun sayang, bukan kata-kata menenangkan yang dia dapat, malah tatapan penuh benci dari kedua orang yang Kyuhyun sayangi itu. Saat mobil menjauh dari pelataran parkir rumah keluarga Cho, bocah itu berteriak sekerasnya. Berharap Umma dan Hyungnya akan kembali ke rumah lagi. Tapi tidak, harapannya tidak terkabul. Mobil itu terus melaju dengan kencang membelah udara dingin pagi ini.  
Umma dan Hyungnya pergi entah kemana, sedangkan Appanya kembali ke luar negri untuk mengurus bisnisnya sekaligus menghilangkan rasa kecewanya pada sang istri.  
Hanya Jung Soo —Hyung tertuanya— yang masih sudi berada di rumah yang sama dengannya.  
_Flashback End_

* * *

Hari ini, Kyuhyun boleh bernafas lega. Karena Kibum yang selalu mengikutinya itu sudah tidak akan mengikutinya lagi. Tentu saja, hari ini Kyuhyun harus pindah sekolah, lagi.  
Kyuhyun tak tahu, apa keputusannya pindah sekolah kali ini tepat atau tidak. Pasalnya ini kasus yang kesekian kali. Entah sudah yang berapa kali dalam hidupnya. Yang jelas, dalam setahun, Kyuhyun bisa pindah sekolah hingga belasan kali. Berlebihan? Memang. Tapi, begitulah mereka. Mungkin Kyuhyun cukup bodoh dengan sikapnya yang selalu menyerah pada keinginan mereka, mereka yang menginginkannya hengkang dari sekolah lamanya. Alasannya? Karena mereka takut. Mereka takut pada seorang bocah rapuh seperti Kyuhyun. Mereka takut saat mata tajam itu memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang seolah bisa menembus pikiranmu. Yang seolah bisa dengan mudahnya bisa membeberkan apa yang kau jaga selama ini. Tak terkecuali ketakutan kepala sekolah akan kasus penyuapan yang akan bocor kepada publik, sampai kasus selingkuh teman sekelasnya. Dan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk membela diri? Untuk mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia bukan 'monster' seperti yang mereka pikirkan? Tidak ada. Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun saat mereka mengejeknya dan memojokkannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Bukan pasrah, tapi lebih kepada dia tidak mau membuang tenaganya dengan percuma menghadapi orang-orang picik macam mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya dia menerima lagi bahwa dirinya harus beradaptasi kembali dengan lingkungan baru, teman baru, dan guru baru, dan tentu saja segala hal baru yang menurutnya akan lebih buruk daripada yang dulu ia alami. Kyuhyun yakin, apa yang akan dia dapat dari sekolah barunya nanti akan sama seperti di sekolah lamanya. Membosankan dan penuh dengan kebohongan.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah si—"  
"Aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat."  
Jung Soo mendesah lelah, mencoba bersabar dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu menyela kalimatnya. Akhir-akhir ini Jung Soo memang membiasakan diri, untuk mencoba percaya bahwa magnae-nya ini akan selalu tahu apa isi pikirannya tanpa perlu mendengarnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seakan tidak mau membuang waktu dengan mendengar basa-basinya. Entah, mungkin perhatiannya dalam wujud menanyakan 'apakah kau sudah siap?' atau 'kau sudah menyiapkan buku apa saja yang ingin kau bawa?' terlalu kolot. Leeteuk hanya bisa mengekor pasrah ketika Kyuhyun langsung menuruni anak tangga tanpa menyempatkan diri menoleh padanya. Ya, sudahlah. Sebegai kakak yang paling tua, ia hanya perlu lebih mengewasi tindak-tanduk magnaenya itu.  
"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku harus diawasi' hyung? Kau tidak perlu mengawasiku terus-menerus. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membuat ulah."  
Ah, astaga. Apa kata Kyuhyun barusan? Cho Jung Soo mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak juga terbiasa dengan kemampuan adiknya yang satu ini. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan Jung Soo yang lagi-lagi berdiri canggung menatap punggungnya.

* * *

Di balik kaca mata hitamnya Kyuhyun mengamati pelataran sekolah barunya. Ah, jadi ini sekolah yang akan dia tempati —entah sampai kapan— itu lagi-lagi besar dan berkelas. Tentu saja, walaupun sudah tidak tinggal serumah, tapi Appanya itu masih peduli dengan pendidikan anak-anaknya. Penerus keluarga Cho harus menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang sudah terjamin kualitasnya. Begitulah. Hanya perhatian seperti itu yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari orangtuanya. Berbeda sekali dengan kedua hyungnya. Tapi ah, sudahlah Kyuhyun tak peduli dan segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran piciknya dan segera keluar dari sedan hitamnya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang berbeda dengan suasana sekolah yang dulu-dulu, elegan dan—  
'Aaaahhhaaaannaaakk ssettaannn! bagaimana ini…'  
Kyuhyun menoleh, mengedar pandang ke sekeliling. Suara siapa barusan yang membuatnya harus menarik kesan elegan di sekolahnya yang begitu elit?  
'Aku lupa... aku pasti lupa... yaampun…'  
Satu obyek pandang ia temukan. Gadis cantik ah, –lebih dari itu— dia sangat cantik meski potongan rambutnya terlalu pendek menurutnya. Gurat wajahnya cute yang didukung dengan mata lentik dan bibir pink merona. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mengamati gadis itu berdiri dengan air muka panik, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengaduk isi tas.  
'Oh my..kenapa bisa. Tidak! Tidak!'  
Dia mencari apa sebenarnya? Buku pelajaran? Kaos olah raga? Kyuhyun mengerjap heran. Well, mungkin ini pertama kali ia penasaran dengan isi pikiran orang.  
'Di mana celana? Di mana? Di mana celana dalam cadanganku?...  
"Hmmpppffftt..." Sumpah mati Kyuhyun menahan tawanya.  
A-apa barusan Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar? Celana dalam? Yang benar saja?!  
Dengan mengemas sempurna sungging tawa di bibirnya, Kyuhyun melangkah pasti. Berniat acuh dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Tapi, tidak bisa! Pandangannya tanpa sadar masih terfokus pada apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya dengan frustasi, menggeram sambil berkali-kali meremas rambutnya dengan putus asa. Perlahan, wajah yang merona itu memucat.  
"Waaaaaa..." Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar berteriak frustasi dengan sepasang tangan yang mengacak rambut.  
"Kkhh haha.." tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya. Hanya tertawa kecil, mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai kekehan. Hey, bukankah ini hanya soal celana dalam cadangan? Kenapa begitu heboh?  
Objek yang ditertawakan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tas yang sudah berhamburan isinya. Melihat persis kepada sosok seorang pemuda asing yang entah kenapa terlihat berusaha menutupi bibirnya. Che, pemuda itu, mungkin hanya berusaha untuk tidak 'meledak' di hadapannya sekarang. Ah, perhatikan tatapan tajam yang seolah ingin membunuh Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun berdehem, mengambil alih ekspresi datarnya.  
Sadar di perhatikan dengan tidak wajar, Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.  
"Apa lihat-lihat?" Nyalang gadis itu melempar pandang, Kyuhyun tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya diperlakukan tidak lazim. Terlebih, oleh seorang gadis.  
"Pergi sana! Atau menunggu kulempar sepatu, hah?"  
Kyuhyun geleng kepala, tak habis pikir. "Dasar celana dalam," gumamnya sebelum melenggang menuju kelasnya.  
Apa katanya tadi? Celana dalam? Gadis itu masih mematung. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang sesaat tadi. Dia melihat kesekelilingnya. Sepi. Tentu, 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan disini? Ah..iya, dia ingat...tadi itu dia sedang mencari 'benda pusaka' nya. Samapi aktivitas mencarinya itu dihentikan oleh kekehan seorang pemuda yang tanpa ia sadari berdiri di sekitarnya. Ya Tuhan...apa tadi pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia sedang mencari 'benda pusaka' nya? Tapi, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak berteriak-teriak 'dimana celana dalamku, kan?'—oops. Lalu kenapa pemuda itu tertawa? Apakah ada yang lucu? Haaahh masa bodo lah —pikirnya, yang penting sekarang, dia harus segera membereskan isi tasnya yang berhamburan di depan gerbang sekolah dan bergegas masuk kelas.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah mulai terbiasa mendengar isi pikiran orang, dan tadi itu sungguh pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia dibuat tertawa oleh inner jenaka gadis galak yang tadi ditemuinya di parkiran sekolah. Fuh, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya bernafsu tertawa.  
Satu banding seribu, nyatanya di lain lokasi ia hanya mendengar keluhan kesah tanpa mutu dari para siswa dan siswi. Ini yang paling membosankan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Bisa apa dia selain mendesah lelah?  
Kelas X-1  
Kyuhyun mengamati papan kecil yang tergantung di depan pintu kelas. Dia terdiam sesaat. Manarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menggenggam gagang pintu. Ah, ia mendengarnya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Tentu saja ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya.  
Apa yang mereka semua pikirkan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan sekolahnya yang dulu. Memang, sebagai seorang pelajar yang 'bermasalah' tidak sedikit yang sudah tahu bagiamana reputasinya disekolah-sekolahnya yang terdahulu. Kyuhyun membiarkan saja mereka yang berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Toh, Ia sudah biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu Kyuhyun takutkan dari ejekan-ejekan mereka yang berlebihan. Untuk apa takut? Bukankah itu hanya pelampiasan karena sebenarnya justru mereka yang akan takut padanya?

'Kenapa anak ini harus ditempatkan dikelasku?'  
Kyuhyun nyaris tergelak. Bahkan seorang guru pun tak tenang saat menyambut kedatangannya. Cih...apa itu sikap seorang guru? Memilih-milih siswa yang akan diajarnya? Siapa yang peduli, jika ia takut berarti ada yang tidak beres padanya. Tanpa dipersilahkan sang guru, Kyuhyun dengan seenak perut langsung memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman-teman barunya. Yaahh... walaupun sebenarnya pasti di antara mereka sudah banyak yang tahu.  
"Anneyonghaseyo.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida"  
'Aku tidak mau dia sampai duduk disebelahku.'  
'Dia menakutkan'  
'Aura nya kenapa segelap itu'  
'Benar-benar seorang monster'  
"Kyuhyun-ssi..silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kau suka. Kau bebas memilih."  
Kyuhyun bisa mendengar harapan-harapan menjijikan mereka yang mengejeknya.  
Dasar bodoh! Dimanapun aku duduk, kalian tidak akan merasa nyaman!  
Kyuhyun terus melangkah hingga mendekati bangku yang terletak paling ujung dekat jendela. Di sebelahnya, remaja seusianya tertidur pulas dengan berbantalkan sebelah lengan yang terjulur ke meja. Kyuhyun tak peduli soal itu. Dia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, lalu mulai menatap ke luar. Dan lagi-lagi, tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Sama sekali tak peduli. Baginya, datang ke sekolah itu hanya formalitas. Agar kedua orang tuanya tidak merasa aneh pada dirinya. Toh, tanpa belajar dengan keras pun dia sudah bisa.  
'Heeee? Apa aku baru saja melewatkan sesuatu? Kenapa tiba-tiba disampingku ada seseorang yang tidak aku kenal? Ah, harus tanyakan kepada seonsaengnim!'  
Kyuhyun mendengarnya.  
"Seonsaengnim, ano...siapa yang ada disebelahku ini? Teman baru kah?"  
"Apa kau tadi tidak mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan Changmin-ssi? Ya, dia teman baru. Berkenalanlah dengannya."  
Ada binar di sepasang mata Changmin ketika menatap orang disebelahnya. Remaja itu sudah siap mengulur jemari, ingin menjabat tangan dan mengajak pemuda tanggung itu berkenalan...  
"Nanti saja berkenalannya Changmin-ssi, fokuslah dulu dengan pelajaran." Jika saja Seonsaengnim tidak berkata demikian. Changmin memutar bola matanya dengan gurat wajah yang seolah bicara, "Masa bodo." Changmin tak peduli apa yang Seonsaengnimnya itu katakan. Siapa juga yang takut pada tua bangka botak itu? Changmin masih memperhatikan rekan barunya. Dengan senyum merekah ia siap bertanya, 'siapa namamu, sobat?' dan—  
"Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kau mau tahu." Ternyata ia sudah menjawabnya lebih dulu.  
Changmin mengerjap, tadi itu kan dia belum bilang apa-apa. Aneh. Tapi Changmin tidak peduli. Dia merasa, si Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah orang yang keren. Dia jadi lebih bersemangat ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang teman barunya ini. Tapi errr… Seonsaengnim sudah siap dengan penghapusnya jika Changmin membuat keributan di kelas.  
Di jam istirahat pun, Kyuhyun masih dibuat heran dengan karakter remaja yang tadi tertidur di kelas. Dengan senyum merekah, pemuda itu menggeliat dengan berseru, "Aaaahhh akhirnya...bebaaaaaassss..." Che, memangnya tadi dia di penjara? Kyuhyun tak habis pikir.

'Kentang goreng, roti melon, jus strawberry...aku rindu kalian...'  
Astagaaa~ Kyuhyun baru pertama kali melihat ada manusia yang isi otaknya hanya makanan. Ya! Bayangkan sendiri, memikirkan makanan saja kenapa wajahnya bisa se-pervert itu? Terobsesi dengan makanan, eoh? Dasar aneh.

"Hay? Kyuhyun-ssi, mau ke kantin bersamaku? Di sana banyak hal yang bisa memanjakan siswa-siswa kelaparan seperti kita lho... hehe." Kyuhyun masih enggan. Alasan pertama karena anak ini terlalu berisik dan yang kedua ia tidak lapar.  
'Aku tidak sabar ingin menyantap roti melon buatan ahjumma penjaga kantin ituuuu…aaahh enaknyaaaa...'  
"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Apalagi roti melon."  
Changmin mendadak berhenti memikirkan belahan jiwanya itu. Dia menatap Kyuhyun kaget. Tentang bagaimana cara Kyuhyun tahu bahwa saat ini ia tengah memikirkan makanan hijau itu. Apa dia juga penggemar roti melon sama sepertiku? Pikir Changmin yang pada dasarnya tidak begitu menyimak apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi. Dia hanya mendengar 'roti melon'nya itu disebut-sebut, itu saja. Tidak lebih.  
"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka roti melon..."  
"Oh, begit—Eeeehhhh? Ke-kenapa kau bisa—" Changmin tak kuasa menahan reaksi hebohnya, sebelah tangannya menunjuk Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya sang target ternyata sudah kembali 'tenggelam' bersama buku-buku tebalnya. Changmin baru akan melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan,ketika dengan tiba-tiba terdengar lengkingan suara dari arah pintu kelas.  
"Mana yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun?!"  
Sontak beberapa pasang mata yang masih tersisa di kelas menatapnya bingung. Sejenak, perhatian mereka teralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk tenang. Desah nafas panjang beberapa siswa terdengar sebagai perwakilan rasa ngeri mereka pada sosok Herder paling cantik di penjuru sekolah. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati, bagaimana makhluk cute macam gadis itu bisa membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri? Konyol bukan?  
Beberapa jeda terlewat. Mata nyalang itu berkeliaran liar ke penjuru kelas. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua bungkam. Oke, ia bisa mencari sendiri. Bukan hal sulit mencari anak pindahan yang pasti wajahnya belum familiar di matanya.  
Changmin menelan ludah pahitnya ketika menyadari si Herder cantik itu menghampiri bangku mereka dengan langkah cepat. Pasalnya, sunbaenya yang terkenal cantik tapi galaknya setengah mati itu kini sedang menunjukkan wajah yang siapapun enggan untuk mendekat. Sunbaenya itu perlahan-lahan menghampiri tempatnya dan Kyuhyun duduk.  
"Tidak ada Cho Kyuhyun disini. Kau salah tempat."  
Changmin dua kali meneguk ludah susah payah, bulir peluh meleleh tanpa tolerir. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, mencari mati rupanya.  
Ada perubahan air muka drastis ketika gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun, 'Di-dia yang menertawakan aku di depan gerbang!'  
"Kau masih ingat ya? Apa pusakamu itu sudah kete—"  
Ucapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti saat dengan seenaknya gadis itu membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Gaduh tak terelakkan. Beberapa siswa bahkan ternganga tak percaya ketika menyaksikan scene dramatis tersebut. Idola mereka, si cantik yang super galak itu ternyata menyukai si murid baru! Begitulah menurut mereka.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Balesan review:  
Irmawks  
Lanjut.  
Ceritanya menarik bgt.  
Kasian mrcho  
Reply : yup, ini udah lanjut. Hehe kasian ya ama kyu? Author ngga tuh *plak makasih udah review ^^

Guest 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
annyeong...  
lanjut thor!?...  
reply: ne, ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

Kyulate 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
Lanjut ne  
Reply: udah lanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

iloyalty1 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
Ugh jangan sampai kyu gila.. Dan tentang 'kelebihan'nya itu ortu'y tau apa ga?  
Reply: hehe..kyu dibikin gila ga yaaaa? Makasih udah review ^^

Guest 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
mauuuuuu  
kyu gila? Andwaee  
reply: mau apa hayooo? ^^ makasih udah review^^

terunobozu 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
author-san, coba di summary nya ditempel teukhaekyu brothership... n_n  
ini keren, lanjut ne?  
Tp sy jadi penasaran, bagaimana cara authorny berkaloborasi ? O.0a  
reply: oh iya, authornya lupa. Ntar di benerin deh ^^a cara kolaborasinya dengan pembagian tugas menulis adegan dan merevisinya, hahaha. Makasih udah review ^^

Miss key 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
Ouch he reads mind,,,bakal ada sisipan romance g? Kasih dikit yaa...meski point utama msh ttg family  
Reply: romance bakal ada kok, tapi ga jadi inti cerita. Makasih udah review ^^

Kadera 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
Ehhh ini seru ciusan  
lanjut  
plis lanjut dong  
jangan lama" jugakU,U  
asli fanfic ini bagus  
Reply: he? Beneran bagus? Ciyus? Hehe..makasih udah review^^

Fitri MY  
Lanjuuuuut...  
Penasaran banget dengan nasib Kyu selanjutnya...  
Reply: iyaa..ini udah lanjut XD makasih udah review ^^  
icaiiank 4/17/13 . chapter 1  
Kenapa Kyu punya kekuatan kaya begitu? Apa dia beneran titisan evil? O.o*plaaak*  
thor di ff inii bakal ada Sungmin nya ga? Kalo ada ini ff GS bukan?  
Reply: hahaha..mungkin emang beneran titisan evil ada ga yaaa? Hehe..liat aja ntar. Makasih udah review ^^

IrumaAckleschia 4/17/13 . chapter 1  
lanjut ya  
reply: ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

Ryeohyun 4/17/13 . chapter 1  
Hua kyu punya indra ke-6.  
Disaat yg lain ingn pnya indra ke-6 tp kyu malah tersiksa. Lanjut thor..  
Reply: ya begitulah ^^ tapi bukan indra ke6 juga sebutannya makasih udah review ^^

FiWonKyu0201 4/17/13 . chapter 1  
Kudu LANJUT!  
Kiyu disini misterius beud! Lanjut ne?  
Reply: ini udah lanjut. Makasih review nya ^^

vha chandra 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
kudu dilanjut  
ceritanya gokil kok  
keren pake beutttttt...  
reply: ini udah di lanjut. Gokil? Haha. Makasih udah review^^

Blackyuline 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
omg. kyu di sini punya kemampuan aneh, kyu dijauhi orang lain karena sering mengeluarkan omongan yang masih ada di dalam pikiran orang?. harusnya kyu diem aja, pura-pura ga tau apa yang dipikirkan orang, kalo jahat ya sekedar jauhi. / lah.. ini saran gue ke kyu panjang amat /  
itu yang dihadapan kyu apa'an? bener deh deg-degan.. bacanya. lanjuutt thor :b  
reply: iya, sesuai kana ma kyu yang ceplas ceplos ^^ hehe. Dia emank dasarnya ga diem mulutnya. Jadi yaaa apa yang dia rasa, denger, selalu dia ucap. Tapi pas kyu mulai dewasa, udah agak berkurang ko ceplas ceplos nya ^^a makasih udah review ^^

hime 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
kereeeennnn... lanjut yaaaaa  
reply: okeeehh udah dilanjut XD makasih udah review ^^

SieLf 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
, I Like itt.,  
Lanjuuuuuuuut ., :')  
penasaran tingkatt., Negara  
Reply: udah dilanjut XD bagus deh kalo penasaran..makasih udah review ^^

lyELF 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
lanjuuutttt  
really love it  
teukhaekyu pula aaaaaa  
kyu itu mind reader ya. dia denger scra langsung di telinganya kalo deketan atau lewat pengantar kyk natap mata gitu?  
oke para author salam kenal!  
and updet soon yaaa  
reply: ini udah lanjut XD iya, kyu mind reader. dia bisa denger semua orang disekitarnya tanpa perantara(?) ko. Jadi, apa yang orang pikirin, kyu tau semua. Pasti berisik banget tuh kepala kyu. Haha. Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut, baca chapter yang selanjutnya ya ^^ makasih udah lanjut XD salam kenal juga~

Aulia 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
Lanjutin, updatenya jangan lama lama ya  
Reply: ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

dinikyu 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
deabakkk...hehehe i like a brothership story...hehe  
smangat aouthor buat lanjutin ff nya...hihi  
reply: I like brothership story too~ hehe makasih udah review ^^

lenyclouds 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
ada romancenya gak ini ff? Semoga ada! Harus ada! Ada ya? Haha *maksa*  
Ffnya bagus, ceritanya gak pasaran! Ayo lanjut aja!  
reply: romance ada ko. Tapi ga banyak2 amat makasih udah review ^^

Chairun 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
Lanjuttt authorr!  
Saya suka ama ceritanya.  
Di tunggu next chapternya yaaa  
Reply: ini udah lanjuuuuuutt XD makasih udah review ^^

Fishydew 4/16/13 . chapter 1  
Lanjutttttt! Penasaran next chap gimana..  
Semacam keren si evil bisa begitu huaaaaaaaa  
Reply: udah lanjut ^^ pastilah kyupil keren XD makasih udah review ^^  
sfsclouds 4/19/13 . chapter 1  
mauuuuuuuuuuu...  
aku pnsaran knp kyu pnya kelebihan itu. dan knp bayang.a aneh banget bgt...  
lanjut thor, semngaaat... jangan lama2.  
Reply: baca chapter selanjutnya ya.. ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review ^^  
.

Sachiko Yamaguchi 4/17/13 . chapter 1  
CERITANYA KEREN *0*  
Haayoo, lanjut thor x3  
Itu Kyu kasian tp hebat, bsa baca pikiran org lain.  
Awal.y Sachi gak kebayang cerita.y kek gitu, tp pas waktu bagian Hae ma Kyu bicara da yg aneh, Sachi ambik ksimpulan mngkin Kyu bsa bca isi hti org lain. Tahu.y iya c:  
Lanjut thor, harus update asap! *maksa*  
Cerita.y bneran unik, suka sama diksi.y. Meski pnulisan hruf kapital d awal hrus dperbaiki  
Ah, jd penasaran dgn hubunga Hae n' Kyu. Jgn blg Hae iri sma Kyu?  
Jujur, agak gak stuju jg sama sikap Kibum yg biasa identik dgn sikap kalem n' pendiam.y. Entah knp sikap Kibum malah lebih ccok untk Hae "  
Okok, author kudu update! X3  
Jaa ne  
Reply: hae emank agak iri ama kyu, tapi ntar. Duuh map ya Kibum dibikin gitu karakternya sama Cui, soalnya Cui nggak kenal banget sama Kibum, *ditabok  
Ini udah lanjut~ makasih udah review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION**

**By ****Cui'Pz Cherry & Kyunnieminnie-chan**

**INSPIRED BY KOTOURA-SAN © ENOKIZU**

**SUPER JUNIOR ©Sment**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

** Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

** Lee Sungmin as Kim Sungmin**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul**

**Max Changmin, and others.**

"Tidak ada Cho Kyuhyun disini. Kau salah tempat."

Changmin dua kali meneguk ludah susah payah, bulir peluh meleleh tanpa tolerir. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, mencari mati rupanya.

Ada perubahan air muka drastis ketika gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun, 'Di-dia yang menertawakan aku di depan gerbang!'

"Kau masih ingat ya? Apa pusakamu itu sudah kete—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti saat dengan seenaknya gadis itu membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Gaduh tak terelakkan. Beberapa siswa bahkan ternganga tak percaya ketika menyaksikan scene dramatis tersebut. Idola mereka, si cantik yang super galak itu ternyata menyukai si murid baru! Begitulah menurut mereka.

Sementara Changmin? Dia duduk sendiri di bangkunya. Wajahnya menegang, otot-otot syarafnya seperti tak berfungsi lagi. Batinnya meraung, merenungi nasibnya yang begitu sial hari ini. Tidak dapat roti melon —karena pasti sudah habis diserbu maniak roti melon yang lain, kasus kedua, tidak jadi mengenal Kyuhyun lebih jauh dengan mengajaknya ke kantin, dan yang paling memilukan adalah mendapat tatapan maut dari sunbaenya yang super duper galak itu. Haaaahh, mimpi buruk! Setelah ini, sebagai pelampiasan Changmin harus memesan pada ahjumma penjaga kantin untuk menyediakan lebih banyak roti melon kesukaannya, besok.

...

...

Sepasang mata indah itu masih tak lepas menatapnya tajam. Lama-lama, Kyuhyun merasa aneh juga diperhatikan seperti itu. Kyuhyun melirik sekeliling, koridor menuju perpustakaan tengah sepi. Tak ada seorang pun terlihat kecuali ia dan gadis galak itu.

Tidak! Jangan salah paham dulu, meraka tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh macam cabul saat ini. Tidak sama sekali, terbukti dengan wajah gadis itu yang sudah memerah menahan amarah, malu, dan entahlah apalagi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan gurat stay cool .

"Kau!"

Kyuhyun menunjuk wajahnya, seakan bertanya, "Maksudmu aku?"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, lucu. Benar-benar ekspresi yang membuat Kyuhyun mulas. Kyuhyun mengamati badge di atas saku kemeja putihnya yang bertuliskan nama 'Kim Heechul', wow bahkan namanya juga lucu.

"Kau, sebenarnya—"

"Celana dalam!" sela Kyuhyun. Heechul tercekat. Kalimatnya tersendat di tenggorokan. Heechul hanya mengumpat dalam hati, sialan!

"Kau lupa membawa celana dalam cadangan. Mungkin aku bisa pinjamkan punyaku." Kyuhyun pura-pura sibuk dengan ikat pinggangnya.

Gadis itu histeris dalam hati. "YA! Darimana kau tahu bocah? Kurang ajar, tidak sopan!"

"Tidak penting aku tahu dari mana. Emh, jadi kau jadi pinjam atau—"

"Diam! Brengsek!"

Kyuhyun menurut. Sementara sunbaenya itu terlihat masih sibuk mengontrol emosinya. Kyuhyun masih setia dengan wajah datarnya saat mengamati Heechul yang berkali-kali menggigit bibir bawah dan telunjuk kanannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Kau terlalu aneh untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Ah— bel istirahat berakhir."

Menegang wajah cantiknya menahan geram. Sepasang tangan itu mengepal, makin memuncak emosinya menyadari Kyuhyun dengan langkah elegan meninggalkannya yang masih bergelut dengan pikiran.

Gadis itu mengehela nafas panjang, ia ingat kalau tujuannya itu mencari anak yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan anak kurang ajar seperti tadi. Tapi tunggu, ia ingat tadi teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa ada seorang siswa baru yang bisa membaca pikiran, dan apa yang bocah itu lakukan tadi seperti bisa membaca pikirannya kan? Jangan-jangan..

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" teriak Heechul sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa si kurang ajar itu tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Meski kau berlutut di kakiku, aku tidak akan bersedia membantumu."

"Eh, kau! Ternyata benar kau Cho Kyuhyun?!" Mata tajam Heechul makin nyalang. "Persis seperti yang dikatakan teman-temanku." Heechul menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Mencoba berbincang sedikit dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun harus membantunya. Harus! Bila perlu menggodanya agar ia bersedia membantu. Hey, bukankah Heechul cukup cantik untuk menggoda junior baru ini?

"Masih ada yang lebih cantik darimu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik digoda singa betina sepertimu. Sunbae aneh..."

**Gggrrrrhhh...!**

Heechul lupa kalau bocah angkuh dismpingnya ini bisa membaca pikiran. Bodoh!

"Kau bilang aku apa bocah kurang ajar? HAH!"

Harusnya Kyuhyun tak bisa tenang setelah ini. Ia baru saja membangunkan singa yang tertidur.

**...**

**~ESP~**

**...**

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana hari pertama mu di sekolah baru?"

Jung Soo yang kebetulan sedang bersantai di ruang utama megah itu segera mengeluarkan suaranya mengetahui adiknya melintas tepat dihadapannya.

Penasaran dengan pendapat seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan sekolah baru yang Appa mereka pilihkan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Jung Soo, kembali teringat moment di koridor tadi. Lucu juga. Hari perrtamanya di sekolah baru sudah berakhir, dan ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Tapi, saat ini rasanya Kyuhyun tak sanggup menjawab sekecap pun pertanyaan kakak sulungnya. Hanya ada gumaman tak jelas dari bibirnya.

Lalu dengan langkah yang amat pelan, Kyuhyun melewati Jung Soo begitu saja. Jung Soo hanya bisa melengkungkan sebuah garis samar di bibirnya dan melihat kepergian adik bungsunya dengan pandangan sayu. Ia hanya mencoba mengerti, Kyuhyun pasti lelah. Biarlah magnaenya itu istirahat dulu. Dia bisa bertanya lagi nanti.

**…**

**~ESP~**

**…**

Sudah waktunya makan malam, Jung Soo mulai gelisah menyadari magnae-nya belum juga turun.

Sepertinya remaja itu masih belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Apa dia terlalu menikmati waktu tidurnya sampai lupa untuk mandi dan makan malam?

Ah, mungkin saja iya. Bocah itu terlihat sangat lelah tadi. Mungkin lingkungan baru membuatnya harus berusaha keras untuk mengenal sekitarnya. Tapi.. apa mungkin bocah yang terkenal cuek dan dingin itu mau repot-repot melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?

Oke Jung Soo, nanti saja kau bertanya padanya. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah membangunkannya terlebih dahulu, menyuruhnya untuk segera membersihkan diri dan memulai makan malam yang sebenarnya sudah agak terlambat ini.  
Jung Soo tak ingin lebih lama lagi menunggu. Pada akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Menuju kamar adiknya yang terletak paling pojok diantara semua kamar yang ada di lantai atas ini.

Awalnya Jung Soo ragu, tapi pemuda itu merasa harus membangunkan Kyuhyun saat ini, ia mengetuk pintu bercat coklat itu dengan pelan. Biasanya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya. Karena sebelum Jung Soo mengetuknya untuk kedua kali, Kyuhyun sudah keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Tapi kali ini tidak, sudah 3 menit Jung Soo berdiri dan terus mengetuk pintu itu. Diawali oleh ketukan pelan, sampai sekarang, Ia menggedor-gedornya dengan keras.

"Tumben. Tak biasanya Kyu..." Jung Soo panik, dia berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun, namun adiknya itu tidak kunjung menyahut.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Ini terlihat aneh dimata Jung Soo. jantungnya berdegup kencang, takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Jung Soo memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintunya.

Jung Soo sudah melakukan ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu itu, namun saat tubuhnya ingin berlari menerjang kearah pintu, pintu sudah menjeblak terbuka.

Menampakkan wajah pucat Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Membuatnya terkaget sekaligus menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, tidak terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya. Jung Soo sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi.

"Aku tidak akan bunuh diri hyung." Kyuhyun memandang Jung Soo dengan dingin. Seperti biasa. Dia melewati hyungnya begitu saja. Hyungnya itu masih berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Kyuhyun melihat itu. Seketika itu juga, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai bawah, tepatnya keruang makan.

Kyuhyun sudah menduga, meja makan di rumahnya itu selalu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan mewah yang tentu saja tidak akan dihabiskan olehnya. Hyungnya itu memang selalu berlebihan.

"Kenapa diam Kyu? Ayo dimakan" Jung Soo sudah sampai diruang makan. Dan segera duduk di tempatnya. Sedikit heran melihat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan sebanyak ini." Jung Soo hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi tertunduk.  
"Mereka tidak akan kembali kerumah ini lagi hyung"  
"Aku hanya —"  
"Kalau kau merindukan mereka, pergilah."  
"Kyu, aku—"  
"Aku selesai."

Kyuhyun tidak memberi Jung Soo kesempatan untuk bicara. Walaupun Jung Soo tahu, tanpa dia bicara pun Kyuhyun sudah mengerti apa yang Ia pikirkan. Pandangan matanya berubah. Ada sayatan kecil di hatinya ketika melihat bola mata pilu itu. Dia melihat mangkuk makan Kyuhyun masih penuh. Tidak disentuh sama sekali. Sulung dari Cho bersaudara itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lelah.

**...**

**~ESP~**

**…**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang terletak disudut ruangan kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebelum makan malam. Saat hyungnya itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah bangun daritadi. Dan saat kaki jenjangnya akan melangkah menuju kamar mandi —yang ada dikamarnya— untuk mencuci muka, dia melihat bayangan itu lagi di depan cermin yang terpasang tepat di atas wastafel. Bayangan yang amat sangat mengganngu pikirannya. Membuatnya takut. Bayangan dengan rambut coklat ikal, bermata merah, berwajah amat sangat pucat, dan jangan lupakan seringai yang menghias bibir pucatnya. Seringai yang begitu menyeramkan. Membuat Kyuhyun bergidik melihatnya. Bayangan yang terus menatapnya tanpa kedip. Mata merahnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan. Dan bibir pucatnya yang mengeluarkan kata yang membuat Kyuhyun gemetar.

"**Kau sendirian, bocah! Kau tak punya siapapun... hahahaha...**"

Suara itu... suara paling menyeramkan yang pernah Kyuhyun dengar. Mendengarnya, membuat Kyuhyun sulit untuk bernafas. Dia terengah. Dan sialnya, tubuhnya tidak hentinya gemetar.

Bayangan itu semakin menyeramkan dibanding saat pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat. Bukankah sudah beberapa tahun bayangan itu tidak pernah muncul kembali? Tapi, kenapa kini...

Kyuhyun mengira kalau bayang menyeramkan itu hanya hasil dari ilusinya saja. Itu yang membuatnya yakin dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk kembali memasang cermin di bebarapa bagian kamarnya. Sekarang, apa yang Ia lihat? Bayang menyeramkan itu muncul kembali dihadapannya. Menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Mengintimidasi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata merahnya yang begitu kelam.  
"Kenapa..kau..muncul lagi..brengsek?!" bayang menyeramkan itu tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkesan mengolok. Kyuhyun semakin geram dibuatnya. Entah pergi kemana dirinya yang ketakutan tadi. Sekarang, yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun adalah melenyapkan mahkluk menyeramkan ini dari hadapannya. Lagi, bayang itu tertawa.

"**Kau ingin melenyapkan ku bocah? Heh, itu berarti..kau ingin melenyapkan dirimu sendiri. Hahaha..BODOH!**"

Kyuhyun tersentak, matanya membulat tak percaya. Nafasnya kembali terengah. Bayang menyeramkan itu bisa membaca pikirannya!  
"**Tentu aku bisa membaca pikiranmu..dan oh..harus berapa kali kubilang..kalau aku adalah dirimu? Haahaahahaha...**"  
"Tidak! Jangan bicara seenaknya monster! Pergi..pergi..dari sini..uukkh..." Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sulit sekali mengambil udara disekitarnya. Dadanya sakit. Sangat. Saat bayang itu semakin menyeringai lebar dengan taring yang mencuat keluar, Kyuhyun merasa dia akan mati.

Kyuhyun menunduk memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap cermin, bayang itu sudah hilang. Dan saat itu ia mulai sadar, Jung Soo menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan brutal.

Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa dirinya mempunyai kemampuan lebih dari yang lain. Suatu kemampuan psikis yang dapat mendengar hal-hal yang tidak di dengar oleh orang pada umumnya. Namun yang membuatnya aneh, adalah muncul bayang mengerikan tadi. Benarkah bayang itu merupakan bagian dari dirinya? Kenapa bisa? Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan menerima bayang itu sebagai bagian dari dirinya. Tidak akan!

**…**

**~ESP~**

**…**

Dari cermin kecil sebesar kepalan tangan itu Kim Heechul menatap bayangnya. Seperti biasanya, sangat yakin kalau ia begitu cantik, manis, imut dan semua itu dikemas di wajah yang sama. Wajah milik Kim Heechul!

"Cinderella..." sapanya pada bayangnya, bukan sesuatu yang terlalu narsis jika ia memuji diri sendiri, bukan? Sesaat ia tersenyum, sangat manis hingga membuatnya gemas sendiri—oh, mungkin bukan sendiri, nyatanya banyak mata yang memandang gemas ke arahnya tanpa ia sadari—

Ekpresi berikutnya adalah menggembungkan pipi. "Imut," komentarnya pada refleksi sendiri, disusul merapikan poninya yang sebenarnya masih tertata rapi. Tapi, masih ada yang kurang, tadi pagi ia tak sempat memakai lipgloss.

Hanya polesan bedak tipis yang membuatnya yakin tidak akan tampil dekil di depan para fansnya. Jam klasik di pergelangan kirinya bergerak mendekati pukul 7 pagi. Ia mengembalikan cermin wajibnya ke saku kemeja putihnya sebelum mengedar pandang ke penjuru arah. Masih belum terlihat juga yang Heechul cari. Gadis itu mendengus, lantas meraih cermin dan menatapnya lagi.

"Eonni..."

Heechul menyentuh dagunya, tersenyum bangga dengan gurat wajah yang menurutnya maha karya-Nya yang paling sempurna.

"Eonni, ayoo... Kau tunggu apa lagi?"

Ah, sepertinya Chullie menemukan sesuatu di rambutnya. O, itu daun kering. Pantas saja, ia sempat memanjat pohon mangga di rumah tetangga tadi. Maklum, tak tahan pada hasrat saat melihat mangga muda bergelayut manja di pohonnya.

"Eonni, kau menunggu Hannie Oppa ya? Dia kan pulang ke Chi—"

"Berisik!" Heechul mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya nyalang menatap adik perempuannya yang sejak tadi sangat mengganggu dengan suara tegurannya.

"Sungmin-ah! Mulutmu itu tak bisa diam, hah?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir. Kakak perempuannya itu galaknya memang seperti Herder. Tak tertandingi.

"Mian—"

"Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja. Kau kan sudah tahu di mana kelasmu. Tidak usah menungguku."

"Araseo..." desis Sungmin pasrah. Murung air mukanya selepas 'disembur', namun hanya sesaat, karena detik berikutnya ia dibuat haru oleh beberapa pemuda –yang merupakan teman sekelas— sudah berjajar memberikan bunga mawar.

"Segitu saja sudah narsis," komentar Heechul yang mengamati wajah haru Sungmin yang menerima bunga mawar yang nyatanya dicolong dari vas kepala sekolah.

Heechul membiarkan adiknya yang larut dalam haru itu berlalu menuju kelas dengan dibuntuti beberapa pemuda.

Heechul kembali memfokuskan diri pada sosok yang ia cari.

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" Heechul melirik lagi jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Mulai merasa tak tenang, gadis cantik itu berkali-kali melontarkan Tanya pada diri sendiri.

Remaja keras kepala yang ditunggunya sejak 30 menit lalu itu sama sekali tidak terihat batang hidungnya, padahal ia sudah rela berlelah-lelah menunggu di depan gerbang.

_Tidak boleh menyerah_!

Jemari Heechul mengepal, kali ini misinya mengajak Cho Kyuhyun agar bersedia bergabung dengan clubnya harus berhasil. Harus! Remaja angkuh itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu perkembangan penyelidikan yang sudah terpendam bertahun-tahun.

Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Kyuhyun bersedia bergabung. Tapi, Heechul juga lelah. Persendiannya serasa mulai goyah. Jika genap 30 menit lagi Kyuhyun belum datang, mungkin ia akan masuk kelas dengan ngesot.

"Cantik."

**Deg!**

Suara itu?

"Wo ai ni."

**Deg!**

Jangan-jangan... ah, memang tidak salah lagi.

Buru-buru Heechul menoleh ke samping kanan, dan seketika Heechul menajamkan sepasang matanya, menatap tak suka pada sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja membisik nakal tepat di telinga kanannya.

"Brengsek." gadis berambut pendek itu muak. Pemuda di sisinya sesaat mendesah putus asa.

"Kau galak sekali."

"Memang, makanya jauh-jauh sana."

"Tapi aku sangat rindu padamu."

"Cih, _bullshit_!"

"Lalu, kau bilang apa tadi? Brengs— apa? Apa itu artinya aku sangat tampan?"

"Kau ingin mati muda ya?"

"Kau marah ya?"

Ada kerut di kening Heechul ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajahnya menegang menatap lawan bicaranya, seakan ingin mengatakan 'Dan kau masih bertanya?'

"Maaf. Ini kan hanya dua minggu." Pemuda itu menunduk penuh sesal.

"Dua minggu katamu?" Heechul tertawa sinis, "kau tahu, aku hampir gila selama dua minggu itu. Dan kau bilang, 'hanya dua minggu?'" tawanya makin jelas, hingga bahunya terguncang.

"kau memang kurang ajar, Hannie!"

"Maaf, Chullie... jangan marah lagi, aku pulang mendadak. Kau tahu, telpon dari China ke Korea itu mahal sekali."

"Kau memikirkan biaya telpon?" sepasang mata bening itu menajam murka. "Ah, sudah. Pergi sana. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi."

"Chullie... maafkan aku... aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Memasang _puppy eyes_ saat ini pun percuma, si dangerous Cinderella bukan _type_ yang akan iba hanya karena melihat mata melas.

"Aku rela dihukum. Atau dipukul sekalipun," imbuh Hangeng —nama pemuda itu— yang membuat Heechul kembali terfokus padanya. Dengan gerakan cepat tangan kirinya meraih kerah baju Hangeng dengan kasar, sebelah tangannya sudah _standby_ di udara, siap mendaratkan pukulan telak di bagian wajah manapun. Mata, hidung, pipi, rahang, dan Hangeng hanya memejamkan mata.

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1... **

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Hangeng merasa bagian tubuhnya masih sepenuhnya utuh. Ragu ia membuka sepasang matanya. Wajah cantik Heechul masih di hadapannya, dengan posisi yang sama, jemari menjerat kerah bajunya.

Hening.

Hangeng mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Tak biasanya si Herder seperti ini. Heechul pun merasa aneh, seharusnya ia sudah menampar, meninju, atau apapun sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan pada Hangeng yang pergi dan kembali dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi nyatanya, sebelah tangannya yang masih di udara itu justru beralih, gadis itu mengalungkannya di leher Hangeng disusul dengan ujung kepalanya menyandar pasrah di bahu Hangeng. Ah, Hangeng tahu, ia harus menyebutnya sebagai 'pelukan selamat datang'.

"Berani kau melalukannya lagi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan berani. Aku janji." Hangeng menyambut pelukan itu dengan rengkuhan yang sama. Heechul, gadis itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia masih bertahan di Korea. Demi apapun, siksaan baginya bila jauh dari Herder cantik itu. Hangeng makin merapatkan rengkuhnya, meski berpasang-pasang mata tak rela menyorotnya tajam. Seakan tak ingin terlepas, tapi...

"Itu Kyuhyun..."

**Braakkk!**

Terhempas tubuh Hangeng menerima dorongan _power full_ dari Heechul. Pemuda tanggung itu mengamati 'calon' kekasihnya dengan mata mengerjap, gadis itu sudah tancap gas. Entah mengejar siapa.

"Hey, baru beberapa menit bertemu..." Hangeng ingin menangis rasanya. Tapi, Cinderellanya sudah makin jauh.

"Nanti temui aku di kelas," pesan Heechul yang sempat menoleh dan memberi _kissbye_ sebelum menggapai Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya ke koridor menuju perpustakaan. Jemari Hankyung terangkat ke udara, bergerak seakan menangkap _kissbye_ itu dan menempelkannya di pipi.

**…**

**~ESP~**

**…**

"Apa lagi, ha? Kau ingin pinjam celana dalamku?" Kyuhyun tertawa evil. Wajah Heechul merona,"ja-jangan bahas itu lagi. Sialan."

Kyuhyun berusaha tidak mengaduh ketika sepatu Heechul berakhir menginjak kakinya.

"Ah, satu lagi. Meski kau paksa, aku tidak tertarik bergabung dengan club bodohmu itu."

"Bodoh katamu? Hey—jaga bicaramu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau pikir kau sudah pandai jaga bicara?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Heechul dapat menghirup aroma mint dari desah nafas lawan bicaranya.

_Dangerous_ Cinderella itu mencoba mengalah kali ini. Ia tak lantas menendang orang yang membuatnya kesal seperti biasanya. Jika bukan Kyuhyun, mungkin ia akan menghajarnya hingga kapok. Tapi kali ini ego tak mengambil alih kontrol dirinya. Ia masih bisa berfikir untuk apa ia 'mengejar' Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menantang. Heechul tersadar dari lamunnya. Wajahnya terangkat, memandang Kyu dengan sorot tak paham.

"Apa?"

"Menghajarku, seperti yang kau inginkan." Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tahu pasti, gadis galak di hadapannya itu tak punya daya di hadapannya.

Heechul membuang nafas panjangnya. "Mian." _Sabar. Sabar. Kau membutuhkannya, Chullie_! "Dan kumohon, bantu club kami ya..." pintanya dengan suara memelas. Jauh dari kesan 'Herder'.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tertarik." Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Heechul dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Tak mau kalah, Kim Heechul memotong jalan Kyuhyun dan melanjut pinta. "Kumohon. Bantu kami."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas.

"Kumohon."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. Batinnya tergelak melihat gadis galak itu mengemis bantuannya. Sebenarnya, mudah saja mengatakan 'ya' tapi, moment mengerjai gadis itu yang sangat langka. Biar, biar orang lain tahu dulu bagaimana si galak ini meratap di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun!

"Ayolah, Kyu..."

Tetap gelenganlah jawabannya.

"Kumohon. Kumohon, Kyu... Kumohon..."

Dada Kyuhyun serasa terhenti ketika menangkap getar pada suara Heechul. Jika diamati ada pergerakan halus juga di bahunya. Perlahan, tubuh gadis itu lunglai bersimpuh di kakinya dengan tetap bergumam, "Kumohon... kumohon..."

Kyuhyun tercengang. Kenapa sampai seperti ini? Club apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Heechul? Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Itu masih diluar jangkaunya. Kenapa? Ada dua kemungkinan, opsi pertama adalah keterbatasan kemampuannya dan opsi kedua karena Heechul sama sekali tak membahas tentang misi club yang dimaksud dalam pikirannya.

"Berdiri!"

Lengkingan suara itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Tidak dengan Heechul. Ia hapal betul itu suara Sungmin —adiknya—.

"Pabo! Di mana harga dirimu, eonni? Bangun." Sungmin keberatan atas semua ini. Dari jarak beberapa meter itu Sungmin berlari menghampiri dan segera meraih lengan Heechul, membantunya bangun, namun nyatanya hanya ditepis si Herder. Ia masih enggan bangkit. Ia tak akan bangkit sebelum Kyuhyun bersedia bergabung.

"Ini memalukan!" Sungmin frustasi.

"Berisik! Pergi saja sana."

"Eonni," Sungmin merajuk. "Jangan keras kepala."

"Dan kau jangan menggangguku."

"Kau..." Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau bukan manusia ya? Tega sekali kau membiarkannya seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya," sahut Kyuhyun terdengar tak peduli.

Sungmin geram menatap gurat wajah tanpa dosa itu.

"Kau brengseeeekkkk!"

Ah, satu lagi gadis se-type dengan Heechul. Meski tidak segalak Heechul tapi cukup membuatnya risih.

**_To be Continued..._**

Duuhh…maaf ya, ga ada moment KyuHaenya chapter depan janji ada deh XD soalnya, ini mau bahas tentang pergaulannya Kyuhyun di sekolah baru dulu ^^a

Oh iya, ga ada si food monster juga ternyata..hahaha

Balesan review :

** Yunia christya **

Hmm..seneng liat kyu menderita kah? Hehe..sama donk *toss

Makasih udah review ^^

Oia, ini udah lanjut

**Lenyclouds **

Ga tau tuh..kenapa ortunya cerai ya? Haha *plak. Mian, kalo ceritanya gaje si umma Cuma emosi sesaat kok. Saking keselnya. Kalo mau tau, baca chapter selanjutnya ya~

Makasih udah review ^^

**Sachiko yamaguchi**

Masa ni FF disamain ama jelangkung ==a. LOL . kependekan? Ngga ah..udah panjang ko hehe

Yang sadis bukan sungmin..tapi..ahhh liat chapter ini deh, pasti tau *plak

Chapter2 awal emank mau focus ke pergaulannya kyu di sekolah dulu. Kita pasti focus ke familynya ko. Romance ada, tapi Cuma sebagai selingan(?)

Yosh.. makasih udah review ^^

**Iloyalty1**

Itu beneran gadis(?) chapter2 awal emank mau focus ke pergaulannya kyu di sekolah barunya dulu ^^a

Makasih udah review XD

**Meile ichigo**

Tenanggg..si ikan ga bakal lebi jahat dari itu kok ._. haha

Makasih udah review ^^

**Anonymous**

Hae minggat ama emaknya 0.0a

Teuki percaya..Cuma masih ragu *lah-.-''

Err..soal si mata merah itu..emank pribadi kyu yang satu lagi 0.0a haha gaje ya.. semacam alter ego gitu deh..tapi..itu terserah kamu aja sih mau nganggepnya gimana *loh?* pokonya, semenjak kyu tertekan sama kemampuannya, muncullah bayang2 gaje itu

Makasih udah review ^^

**Vha Chandra**

Yup. Salut banget buat mereka yang dikasih kelebihan kaia gitu. Belum tentu orang2 disekitar mereka nerima kan? Ya..kaia kyu ini

Bu-bukan sungmin kok ituuu~ ko pada ngiranya sungmin ya? -.-'' padahal jelas banget cluenya. Hehe. Changmin emank sengaja dihadirkan untuk memperrame(?) suasana XD

Aku. Kyunie-chan 20, cui'pz 21 ^^

Maksih udah review XD

**Blackyuline**

Berteman baik gaya? Masalahnya si kuyu susah buat dideketin -.-a

Itu yeoja yang bakal nyusahin kyu di chapter2 berikutnya. Hahaha /slap

Makasih udah review ^^

**Cho-I chahyun**

Ini udah dilanjut ^^

Coba deh bayangin ada di posisinya kyu. LoL

Tau tuh si umma, kejam sekali tapi itu cuma emosi sesaat kok. Baca chapter2 selnjutnya ya kalo mau tau XD

Makasih udah review ^^

**Anonymous**

Hae bakal balik koooooo tenang aja..tapi sabar yaaa XD

Makasih udah review ^^

**Sfsclouds**

Ini udah lanjuuuuutttt XD

Iya, Cuma ada leeteuk T.T

Mereka belon saatnya buat pulang. Appanya Cuma transfer uang doank buat hidup mereka berdua.

Yup. Nantikan kejutan yang bakal terjadi di sekolah barunya kyu XD

Makasih udah lanjut ^^

**Miss key**

Bukan miiiinggg~ ming ga seganas itu baca chapter ini ya..pasti tau XD

Makasih udah review ^^

Ryeohyun

Hehe..begitulah hidup seorang cho kyuhyun u.u

Makasih udah review ^^

**Icaiiank**

Masa ampe berkaca-kaca sihhh? Padahal ga ada sedih2nya *plak

Doain chapter selnjutnya lebih angst lagi ya ~ hahaha *evillaugh

Duhh..bukan sungmin ^^a

Makasih udah review XD

**lyELF**

chapter2 awal mau focus ke pergaulannya kyu di sekolah barunya dulu ^^a. tapi ntar pasti banyak TeukHaeKyu moment ko ..

romance Cuma sebagai selingan

makasih udah review ^^

**astri407 **

ini udah lanjuuuuuuuuuut XD

makasih udh review ^^

**hime**

udah lanjuuuuuttt

makasih udah review ^^

**ay**

weeehhh author juga ngakak bayanginnya

isi otak si tiang listrik emank Cuma makanan kan? *plak

ntar dia juga ngelakuin apa yang kamu bilang ko.. XD

makasih udah review ^^

**chairun**

yang narik2 kyuhyun bakal ketahuan di chapter ini ..

changmin bakal jadi soulmatenya kyuuu~ wkwkwk *plak

mereka bakal ketemu lagi ko ^^

serem ya? Sempet mau bikin ini jadi horror sih *eehh

gila apa ngga tergantung kyuhyun mau bersikap gimana *loh

makasih udah review ^^

**riekyumidwife**

umur 13 itu waktu lagi flashback. Kan ada tulisannya ^^

sekarang kyu umur 16, kelas 1 SMA. Mian ya,, kejeniusan kyu ga terlalu diliatin disini. Biasanya kan di ff2 laen umur kyu baru 13, tapi udah SMA

yup, itu uri Cinderella XD makasih udah review ^^

**DIANA**

Hmmm..baca chapter selanjutnya aja ya ^^a

Makasih udah review XD

**FiWonKyu201**

Di chapter ini udah ketauan kan siapa ?

Bakal apa ni si ChangKyu? *pikiranudahmenjuruskeBL/slap/

ChangKyu friendship doank

Makasih udah review ^^

**Makasih semua yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat nge-review ff gaje ini *bow***

**Yang mau muntah(?) ama HanChul momentnya silahkaaan~ *kasihplastik* hahaha **

**Tapi tenang aja..ini ff ga bakal jadi romance ko..Cuma selingan doing romancenya. Inti cerita sih tetep family/friendship/brothership XD **

**Yosh..jangan bosen buat meluangkan waktunya lagi ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Cui'Pz Cherry note's : Hontou ni gomenasai... ngapunten Reader-sama... *ngga bisa b. korea ya?* (nggak, soalnya saya orang Malang) Kali ini saya nggak ikutan ngetik ff-nya soalnya lagi sibuuuuukkkkk... dikejar _deadline_... chap ini sepenuhnya dikerjain Jeng Kyunnie, kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, monggo demo ke rumah dia... muahahahah... *tergelak dengan anggun* saya jadi cuma ngetik balesan review-nya saja, ufufufufufuuuu... *senyum sok seksi*

* * *

**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION**

**By ****Cui'Pz Cherry & Kyunnieminnie-chan**

**INSPIRED BY KOTOURA-SAN © ENOKIZU**

**SUPER JUNIOR ©**** They're belong to GOD and themselves**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun**** as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin as Kim Sungmin**

**Kim Heechul**** as Kim Heechul**

**Max Changmin, and other****s****.**

**Warning: **

**TeukHaeKyu!Brothership**

**KyuChangMinChulHyukGeng!Friendship**

**Lil' bit Romance for HanChul and HaeHyuk**

**GENDERSWITCH!**

* * *

"Kau brengseeeekkkk!"

Sepasang mata indah itu membulat lucu. Deru nafasnya kencang. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Menandakan kalau gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu itu sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara pelan-pelan. Nyalang dia menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti di wajah bak porselennya. Gadis manis itu dibuat semakin geram saat saudara sedarahnya yang sedari tadi diam disampingnya, tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Menyeretnya menuju sudut yang lebih tersembunyi di ujung lorong perpustakaan. Bermaksud berbicara empat mata agar pembicaraannya tidak terdengar oleh si pemuda minim ekspresi itu yang hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan alis terangkat naik.

Heii apakah seorang diantara dua gadis itu lupa kalau si minim ekspresi mempunyai indera yang lebih daripada orang pada umumnya?

Mungkin iya.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah..kau jangan bicara sembarangan padanya. Dia itu incaranku tahu! Kalau bocah itu marah dengan perkataanmu tadi bagaimana, hah?!"

"Eonni! Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima eonni kesayanganku memohon-mohon seperti tadi. Memangnya bocah angkuh itu siapa sih? Yang aku dengar dia hanya seorang murid baru aneh yang dijauhi oleh siapapun. Kenapa kau sampai rela menjatuhkan harga dirimu yang tingginya melebihi puncak Himalaya itu didepannya?"

"Siapa? Kau tanya siapa bocah itu? Dia yang akan membantuku membuktikan pada mereka kalau yang selama ini mereka pikirkan semuanya salah besar! Pokoknya, aku harus berhasil membuatnya mau ikut bergabung dengan club penelitianku!"

Nafas gadis cantik berambut pendek itu memburu. Sepasang bola mata bening indahnya menatap nyalang kepada saudara sedarahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi sebaliknya.

Sayu mata itu menatap seseorang yang dia panggil eonni. Gadis itu sadar betul, kalau eonninya ini masih belum bisa menghapus ingatan mengerikan yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam.

Sebenarnya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang apa eonninya rasakan. Hanya saja, gadis bernama lengkap Kim Sungmin ini lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia tidak menggebu-gebu seperti eonninya dalam melakukan sebuah tindakan.

Sungmin tahu, eonninya hanya menginginkan sebuah pengakuan untuk orang tersayang mereka. Sungmin juga tahu, setiap hari eonninya selalu mencari, meminta, dan membujuk semua siswa agar bersedia membantu 'pekerjaan'nya. Namun baru kali ini Sungmin tahu kalau eonninya sampai memohon seperti itu. Ini membuktikan kalau tekad eonninya untuk menunjukkan kenyataan dan kebenaran sudah tidak bisa dibilang main-main.

…

**~ESP~**

…

Hanya dibatasi sebuah tembok, Kyuhyun mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sekaligus mengetahui alasan yang membuat gadis aneh tadi sampai memohon-mohon padanya. Kyuhyun ingat betul tatapan seperti apa yang gadis aneh tadi berikan. Tatapan yang menunjukkan sebuah gurat kesedihan yang mendalam. Tatapan yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Umma dan hyungnya dulu. Saat Kyuhyun memohon pada Umma dan hyungnya untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah yang sekarang masih Ia tempati bersama hyung tertuanya.

Ah, mengingatnya membuat pasokan udara yang masuk ke paru-paru Kyuhyun semakin menipis. Ditariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman yang membuatnya serasa ingin mati. Hazel beningnya menutup perlahan, lengan pucatnya dia biarkan terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun jadi sedikit iba pada gadis itu. Dia tahu kalau salah satu anggota keluarga gadis itu ada yang pernah mengalami hal sama sepertinya. Dikucilkan, dipandang rendah oleh orang sekitar, dan dianggap menyeramkan. Padahal, apa sih yang menyeramkan dari seorang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti dirinya? fisik? Tidak, fisiknya sempurna. Sikap? Kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap seperti orang pesakitan. Lalu apa? Apa yang membuat mereka menjauh?

Kyuhyun mendengar isi pikiran mereka lalu mengatakannya begitu saja karena dia hanya ingin membantu mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun ingin mereka jujur pada diri mereka sendiri. Sayangnya, niat baik itu dianggap sesuatu yang amat sangat menggangu bagi mereka. Memang, tidak semua yang ada dipikiran mereka adalah hal yang baik, sering Kyuhyun mendengar niat buruk orang di sekitarnya, lalu dia katakana begitu saja didepan orang banyak. Wajar, karena saat Kyuhyun mampu 'mendengar' usianya masih sangat dini. Sekarang, Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang harus dan tidak harus dia katakan dengan gamblang di depan mereka.

Setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun menampakkan hazel indahnya lagi. Menghela nafas sekali, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kedua gadis tadi berada. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini. Sedikit membantu gadis aneh itu tidak apa kan? Mungkin saja imagenya yang selama ini dianggap 'menyeramkan' akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Hazelnya menatap tenang kedua gadis berbeda usia itu. Raut pucatnya datar seperti biasa. Kedua lengan kurus pucatnya dia tenggelamkan kedalam kantung celana seragamnya. Sambil menunggu kedua gadis itu saling beradu argument, Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Memasang pose cool seperti model-model yang ada dalam majalah-majalah remaja.

Kalau saja gadis-gadis di sekolahnya ini tidak takut padanya, maka saat ini mereka akan menjerit histeris melihat pose seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kedua gadis berbeda usia itu masih tidak sadar bahwa sosok yang mereka bicarakan sekarang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan bola matanya yang secoklat daun di musim gugur.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau bocah angkuh itu bisa membaca pikiran. Sekalipun aku percaya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya membaca pikiranku. Aku sudah mengunci rapat-rapat apa yang tersimpan di dalam kepalaku ini eonni"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh bibir mungil sewarna cherry itu membuat Kyuhyun melengkungkan segaris senyum tipis dibibirnya. Dari segaris lengkungan ituberubah menjadi kekehan yang cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh kedua gadis tersebut.

Keduanya menolehkan kepala mereka kearah kekehan itu berasal. Salah satu dari kedua gadis itu menghampirinya dengan langkah yang menghentak. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat cara berjalan gadis itu.

"Jadi daritadi kau masih ada disini bocah? Kenapa? Kau berubah pikiran ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba bersosialisasi dengan siswa-siswi disini. Dan itu dimulai dari kau, underwear girl!"

Heechul ingin sekali melompat gembira sekarang, ingin meluapkan rasa senangnya dengan mengajak Kyuhyun berjabat tangan, tapi tidak setelah dia mendengar adanya kalimat ejekan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Paras cantiknya memerah, marah! Beraninya bocah kurus ini memberinya sebuah julukan yang amat sangat menggelikan. Huh, tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi rok merah kotak-kotaknya. Gadis tomboy itu berusaha menahan luapan emosinya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Heechul tidak mau Kyuhyun berubah pikiran karena dia lepas kendali.

"Hahaha..bocaaah~ kau lucu ya..hahaha.. grrr~"

Kyuhyun tahu, tawa itu hanya sebuah kamuflase untuk menyamarkan kekesalannya. Terbukti, dengan adanya sedikit 'nada' yang tidak enak didengar diakhir -.-

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Sebelum Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lebih jauh, suara lengkingan Heechul sudah menyita perhatiannya lagi.

"Coba kau katakan apa yang adikku ini pikirkan?!" jari lentiknya menunjuk tepat kepada seorang gadis lagi yang sedaritadi hanya bungkam. Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri seakan mengatakan 'hah? Aku?'

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap kedua gadis itu kembali. Hazelnya menatap kepada seorang gadis yang masih ditunjuk Heechul. Kyuhyun perhatikan gadis itu dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung sepatu yang gadis itu kenakan. Membuat yang ditatap menjadi sedikit risih. Samar, Kyuhyun melihat ada semburat merah muda tipis di kedua pipi chubby gadis itu.

"Aku tahu, aku siswa paling tampan yang pernah kau lihat"

Eeehhhhh?

"A-apa maksud— ya!"

Tepat pada saat Sungmin ingin melontarkan protes, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis kakak beradik itu. Sudah cukup dirinya out of character hari ini.

"Hahaha kau ternyata narsis juga ya bocah"

Heechul tergelak, Sungmin mematung. Bibir mungilnya ternganga shock. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu malu sekali sekarang!Pasti wajahnya sudah bisa menyaingi pemerah bibir yang setiap hari dipakai oleh seonsaengnim Bahasa Inggrisnya!

Manik hitam indah itu melirik kesal kearah eonninya yang tidak juga berhenti tertawa. Bahkan tawa dari gadis tomboy itu semakin keras saat melihat ekspresi adiknya yang sangat jarang terlihat.

"Ya, eonni! Hentikan tawa bodohmu itu! Bocah itu hanya asal bicara tahu, huh"

"Hahahaha~ saengie~ sayangnya aku lebih percaya pada bocah kurang ajar itu daripada kau"

Setelah itu keduanya saling berkejaran di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tawa tidak lepas dari paras cantik Heechul. Membuat beberapa siswa yang kebetulan lewat menjadi terhenti seketika langkahnya. Terpesona, eh?

…

**~ESP~**

…

"Yeoboseyo.."

'Hyuuuuuuunngg bogoshipo~ kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi kami lagi, eoh?'

"Ah, mianhae..sebulan terakhir ini aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Jadi tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian dulu"

'kemarin Appa baru saja mentransfer uang ke rekening ku hyung. Jumlahnya banyak sekali lho~'

"Iya, aku juga menerimanya"

'Aku kangen Appa..dia betah sekali di negeri orang. 3 tahun itu lama lho hyung. Kalau Appa di korea kan setidaknya aku bisa mengunjunginya..yahh paling sedikit sebulan 2 kali'

"Ne, aku tahu..saengi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Choi Appa memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?"

'Tentu saja. Bukankah kau sudah tahu hyung bagaimana perlakuannya terhadapku?'

"Hahaha..aku hanya ingin bertanya saja..kau beruntung saengi..ada Appa dan Umma bersamamu. Berbeda sekali dengannya"

Paras lembutnya seketika berubah murung. Entah kenapa hari ini Jung Soo ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Menyapa magnaenya dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasa. Walaupun tidak ditanggapi oleh yang bersangkutan, tetap saja Jung Soo merasa wajib memberikannya untuk sang magnae. Seakan mengatakan kalau dirinya akan selalu ada untuk menguatkan magnaenya yang rapuh itu.

'Hyung? Kenapa diam? Kau masih disitu kan?'

'Hyung?'

"N-ne..mian, aku melamun..aku masih mendengarkanmu. Kau mau bicara apalagi? Jam istirahatku sebentar lagi berakhir"

'Ahh..aniyo..sudah cukup hyung. Selamat bekerja kembali. Hehehe'

"Hmm..gomawo"

Jung Soo menghela nafas lelah. Setiap Ia berintaksi dengan dongsaeng keduanya ataupun dengan Ummanya, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka menanyakan kabar tentang Kyuhyun. Sampai kapan Kyuhyun mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari keluarganya sendiri? Mungkin Ummanya masih belum bisa menerima dengan apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan dulu. Tapi kenapa bisa selama ini? Apa mungkin ada suatu hal yang Jung Soo tidak tahu?

Ah, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

…

**~ESP~**

…

Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sepi itu. Hazel beningnya tetap tertuju ke depan, menyorot dingin. Hingga siapapun yang berniat bertatap dengannya harus berpikir beribu-ribu kali lipat. Kedua lengan pucatnya dia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya. Sosoknya yang menjulang itu begitu angkuh sekaligus rapuh disaat yang bersamaan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tersimpan dibalik paras tanpa celanya.

Langkahnya semakin melambat ketika tempat yang ditujunya sudah tertampang didepan kedua hazelnya.

Dia menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum lengan pucatnya menyentuh kenop pintu yang ada didepannya.

Hazel beningnya menyapu seluruh isi kelas ketika dilihatnya tidak ada seorangpun seonsaengnim yang mengajar di ruangan penuh sampah itu.

Kelasnya berantakan. Entahlah, apa ruangan yang berisi 39 siswa-siswi itu masih layak disebut kelas. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun tidak peduli akan hal itu. Hazel beningnya kembali tertuju kedepan. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan sok akrab dari seorang bocah jangkung yang sedari dia masuk terus mengekorinya di belakang.

Kyuhyun hapal benar suara cempreng milik siapa itu.

Namanya Shim Changmin. Bocah dengan kelebihan tinggi badan itu dari kemarin terus saja merecoki hari-hari Kyuhyun di sekolah barunya. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari sepasang hazel bening itu.

Shim Changmin memang bocah yang pantang menyerah, keinginannya harus tercapai dengan cara apapun. Termasuk keinginannya untuk bisa berteman atau sekedar mengobrol santai dengan teman barunya.

Changmin sadar betul, kali ini keinginannya itu agak susah untuk tercapai. Hampir mustahil malah. Mengingat yang dia hadapi kali ini adalah seorang manusia berhati batu! Keras kepala! Tapi Changmin tidak akan menyerah. Pokoknya, dia harus berhasil membuat bocah batu itu mau berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitar. Ah tidak, tidak, terlalu muluk kalau mengharapkannya untuk berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitar. Yang penting sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya membuat bocah batu itu mau berbicara dengannya. itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Seperti biasa, bocah itu selalu mengarahkan hazel beningnya keluar jendela. Tangan kurus pucatnya dia topangkan ke dagunya yang mulus tanpa cela. Parasnya bak patung yang dipahat dengan sempurna.

Bocah tinggi yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya agak sedikit minder dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki olehnya.

Changmin meraba permukaan pipinya, lalu pindah ke hidung, setelah itu kebibir. Changmin terdiam, Wajahnya seketika merengut lucu. Changmin sempat berpikir bahwa Tuhan itu tidak adil. Mengapa Dia bisa memberikan wajah sesempurna itu pada bocah batu disebelahnya ini?

Tapi tidak, Tuhan itu adil Shim Changmin! Wajah itu boleh seindah malaikat yang sering kau lihat dalam buku-buku dongeng yang ada di rak buku kamarmu. Tapi lihat, kehidupannya tidak seindah kisah-kisah itu. kehidupannya jauh lebih memprihatinkan dibanding yang lain. Wajah tanpa cela itu menyimpan beribu duka yang sulit dijelaskan hanya dengan sebuah tangisan.

Sedangkan kau ? Sampai sekarang, kehidupanmu masih damai-damai saja kan Changmin? Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatmu menangis seharian. Orang tua mu masih lengkap. Rumahmu juga lumayan besar. Walaupun kau kesepian karena statusmu sebagai anak tunggal. Tapi kau memiliki banyak teman yang menemanimu. Yang bisa membuatmu tertawa begitu lepas.

Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya Shim Changmin. Maka dari itu manusia bisa disebut sempurna.

Kau tidak boleh mengeluh hanya karena wajahmu kurang tampan dibanding dirinya! Toh, walaupun kenyataannya begitu,, masih banyak yang ingin berteman denganmu. Sedangkan dia? Apa ada yang mendekatinya selama dia berada disini? Tidak bukan? Semuanya seakan enggan mendekati sosoknya yang nyaris sempurna itu. Oleh karena itu, inilah saatnya kau mendekati sosok itu. Membuatnya jadi lebih 'hidup' dan mengenal arti dari sebuah ketulusan.

Yosh!

SEMANGAT SHIM CHANGMIN! Kau bisa berteman dengannya! Dekati dia, buktikan padanya kalau niatmu ingin berteman dengannya itu tulus. Tidak ingin main-main!

"Err..Kyuhyun-ah..apa kau tidak lapar? Aku lapar sekaliii~ ke kantin mau tidak?"

Tidak ada respon berarti yang ditunjukkan manusia disebelahnya. Changmin merengut. Bibir tipisnya dia majukan beberapa centi ke depan. Oke, mungkin usahanya kurang keras kali ini. Changmin akan mencobanya lagi.

"Kau tidak bosan, eoh? Daritadi hanya diam seperti ituuuu saja! Oh, ayolah..diluar sana banyak sekali yang bisa kau lihat. Aku akan menjadi guidemu hari ini. Kau belum melihat seluruh bangunan yang ada disekolah ini kan? Kajja! Kita keliling sekolah. Hari ini kan seonsaengnim sedang ada rapat, jadi kita bebas sampai jam pelajaran kedua."

Bocah yang sedari tadi diam bagaikan patung itu tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Lengan pucatnya ditarik secara paksa, yang otomatis membuat tubuhnya tidak berada lagi di bangku nyaman itu. Bibirnya hendak mengeluarkan protes kepada si penarik, namun urung dia keluarkan, melihat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata kini melihat kearahnya.

Tubuh kurusnya mengikuti saja kemana sepasang kaki jenjang itu akan membawanya. Bocah berparas pucat itu hanya tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan disepanjang koridor yang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi ini. Karena pasti, kalau dirinya berontak, si penarik justru akan mengejarnya sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Merepotkan bukan? Maka dia ikutu saja rencana yang sudah dibuat oleh si penarik.

Hingga akhirnya, langkah itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tempat mirip aula, hanya saja didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali stan-stan makanan. Bocah berparas pucat itu sudah bisa menyimpulkan kemana kakinya melangkah saat ini. KANTIN!

Oh sial. Tempat ini ramai. Kyuhyun benci sekali tempat ramai! Ingin rasanya kaki jenjangnya berlari keluar dari tempat pengap ini. Tapi pasti temannya yang cerewet itu akan mengejarnya dan kembali menyeretnya kesini. Percuma bukan Cho?

"Baiklah, kau duduk disini saja Kyuhyun-ah. Biar aku yang pesankan makanan untukmu. Kau tidak usah ikut—"

"Aku tahu. Cepat pesan apa yang kau mau. Lalu kita segera kembali ke kelas." Sela Kyuhyun cepat. Bocah minim ekspresi itu tidak mau menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahatnya disini lama-lama.

"Hahaha..oke oke, Cho Kyuhyun..aku akan cepat-cepat membawanya kemari. Tungggu ya!" sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan ketus dari teman barunya itu, Shim Changmin akhirnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat. Berlari menuju salah satu stan yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa puluh siswa. Ini tidak akan mudah. Siswa-siswa kelaparan itu pasti tdak mau mengalah begitu saja. Maka dari itu, Changmin harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia bisa mendapatkan makanan dengan cepat. Kalau tidak mau Kyuhyun marah padanya dan tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi tentu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kantin. Penuh dan pengap. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. hazel beningnya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok seorang yang Ia kenal. Tentu saja, sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun berucap, agar sosok itu tidak menoleh kearahnya dan menimbulkan keributan disini. Semoga saja. Ya, semoga.

Namun sepertinya sang penguasa berkehendak lain. Sosok itu dengan gerakan yang seolah dibuat slow motion —dimata Kyuhyun— membalikkan tubuh rampingnya tepat kearah Kyuhyun duduk. Paras cantik sosok tersebut seketika berbinar senang menemukan Kyunhyun sedang duduk tenang disana. Seorang diri. _Ini saat yang tepat untuk mendekati bocah angkuh itu. _Pikir sosok berambut pendek tersebut.

_Oh tidak..ini masalah_. Batin Kyuhyun cemas. Bocah itu mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin. Oke, 'dia' tidak akan memohon-mohon seperti waktu itu padanya kan? Toh, Kyuhyun sudah menyanggupi apa yang 'dia' inginkan. Yah..walaupun dengan hati yang masih ragu.

Bagaikan slow motion lagi, sosok cantik tersebut menghampiri tempat dimana Kyuhyun duduk. Onyxnya yang bening itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan berbinar. Bibir tipis sewarna cherrynya melengkungkan sebuah garis samar yang makin lama makin melebar membentuk sebuah seringai. Terlihat menyeramkan dimata Kyuhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun mengharapkan Changmin untuk segera dating dan menyeretnya kembali menuju kelas!

"Kyuhyun-ah~ tidak kusangka, bocah sepertimu mau berlama-lama ditempat seperti ini. Sedang menunggu teman, eoh?" suara yang sedikit dimanjakkan itu menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun. Bocah itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin sosok itu lakukan padanya. _Mencoba menggoda ku, eh?_

"Hn..sial sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini Heechul-sunbae." Hazel beningnya menatap sosok yang dipanggil 'Heechul-sunbae' itu dengan tajam. Parasnya hampir sedingin es. Namun bukan Heechul namanya kalau dengan tatapan seperti itu saja dia sudah menyerah.

"Heii..kau ini, kita kan partner..kenapa sikapmu masih dingin terus seperti ini, eoh? Kau tidak berubah pikiran kan? Awas saja kalau kau berubah pikiran! Hidupmu tidak akan tenang disekolah ini! hahhaha~"

Apa? Tidak akan tenang? Hah, jangan bercanda. Kyuhyun tidak akan takut dengan ancaman seperti itu. Dirinya sudah kebal dengan kata 'tidak akan hidup dengan tenang' maka saat Kyuhyun mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut perempuan dihadapannya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar.

"Ancaman mu itu tidak mempan padaku sunbae. Hidupku sudah tidak tenang dari dulu. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Rasanya kelu, saat ingin membalas lontaran kalimat yang keluar dari mulut bocah dihadapannya.

Heechul termenung, mata itu..mata coklat bening yang indah itu..ternyata menyimpan beribu kepedihan yang coba dia sembunyikan.

Heechul bisa merasakannya, hanya dengan lewat tatapan mata, Heechul bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh bocah pucat dihadapannya. Kenapa? Karena Heechul pernah mempunyai tatapan seperti itu juga. Dulu.

Sekarang gadis tomboy itu mencoba untuk bangkit. Bangkit dari keterpurukan yang dulu dialaminya.

Sekarang, selain ingin membuktikan kebenaran melalui bantuan bocah dihadapannya, Heechul juga ingin melihat bibir dan mata itu ikut tersenyum bersama yang lain.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan, lebih baik aku ke kelas"

Suara bernada datar itu membuat Heechul harus mendongak keatas. Kearah suara itu berasal. Yang pemiliknya sudah beranjak meninggalkan kantin dengan seorang lagi yang mengekor dibelakangnya, membawa banyak makanan.

Gadis dengan surai pendek itu menghela nafas pelan. Otak cerdasnya sedang menyusun bagaimana caranya agar bocah itu tidak kaku lagi jika berhadapan dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, nantinya mereka akan menjadi partner kan?

Akan sangat membosankan sekali jika partnermu seorang yang kaku seperti itu. Apalagi Heechul adalah tipe yang tidak bisa diam.

…

**~ESP~**

…

Kaki jenjang dibalut celana panjang kotak-kotak biru itu terus melangkah melewati koridor yang mulai sepi. Jelas saja, 5 menit lagi bel tanda masuk akan berbunyi. Membuat semua siswa-siswi yang biasanya masih berlalu lalang disepanjang koridor lebih memilih untuk duduk manis dikelas masing-masing. Menunggu seseorang masuk memberikan setumpuk tugas untuk dikerjakan. Kecuali mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Jujur saja, ini kali pertama untuk Changmin berkeliaran diluar saat bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Namun, entah kenapa kaki jenjangnya terus saja melangkah mengikuti seseorang yang sedang berjalan santai didepannya. Dengan setumpuk makanan ringan dikanan dan kiri tangannya, tentu. Changmin tidak habis pikir dengan manusia batu teman barunya itu. Kenapa tidak ada sedikit niatpun untuk membantu dirinya membawakan makanan? Bibir tipisnya mulai mengerucut lucu, mendumel tak jelas didalam hati akan sifat teman barunya yang begitu amat sangat menyebalkan. _'Cih, sebenarnya dia tahu kan kalau aku kesulitan? Kalau aku kesal setengah mati padanya? Apa dia sengaja tidak menggubrisku? Aiissshh kenapa aku tertarik ingin berteman dengannya?'_ helaan napas keluar begitu saja dari sela bibir tipisnya. Kepala bocah itu menunduk, dan obsidian sekelam malam itu lebih tertarik memperhatikan gerak langkah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kets berwarna putih. Terus begitu sampai dirinya sendiri tidak sadar kalau bocah dihadapannya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'DILARANG MASUK'.

Oh..jadi langkahnya terhenti karena terhalang tulisan itu? Untuk apa temannya itu keatap?

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh masuk kesini?" Changmin maju mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang terbengong didepan pintu menuju atap itu. Kini keduanya berada diposisi yang sama. Menghadap pintu. Changmin tolehkan kepalanya kearah samping kanannya. Menatap sebentar Kyuhyun, lalu mengarahkan lagi tatapannya pada sebuah pintu yang terkesan using dan penuh coretan disana-sini itu. Tangannya menyentuh knop pintu yang sudah karatan itu dengan pelan, seakan mengelus. Entah apa tujuannya. Setelah melakukan hal tersebut, dia tolehkan lagi kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih betah dengan ekspresi datarnya. Obsidian sekelam malam itu seperti berusaha 'membaca' apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh bocah dihadapannya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu akan sikap Changmin. Hazel bening itu tetap mengarah lurus kedepan.

Puas menatap Kyuhyun agak lama, akhirnya bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum bersahabat. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian dari bibir tipis itu keluarlah serangkaian kata yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun bereaksi, dan menatap Changmin lekat.

"Aku tahu tujuanmu ingin masuk kesini. Membolos kan? Hehe~ terlihat sekali dari gelagatmu Kyuhyun-ah~ ternyata untuk mengetahui apa yang orang lain pikirkan kita tidak harus mempunyai kemampuan istimewa ya." Kata terakhir itu diucapkan Changmin dengan sedikit berbisik. Yang tetap terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, walaupun dia bicara dalam hati sekalipun.

"Pintunya dikunci kan?" telunjuknya mengarah pada knop pintu yang barusan disentuh oleh Changmin. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sembari mengarahkan jari-jari panjangnya menuju kepala. Menggaruk rambut hitamnya pelan. Ah iya, sebelum tangannya menyentuh knop pintu tadi, beberapa makanan ringan yang ada ditangannya telah beralih kelantai yang dingin. Menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

"Err..begini saja, aku tahu tempat selain disini yang cocok untuk dipakai membolos, hm? Bagaimana?"

'_Kyuhyun nampaknya tertarik dengan ajakanku, lihat saja mata bulatnya yang sedikit berbinar itu..hihi lucu sekali'_

"Cepat tunjukkan padaku diman tempatnya."

'_ .ha. Untunglah dia tidak bicara yang tidak menyenangkan padaku tadi. Fyuuuhh~'_

Segera saja mereka melangkahkan kaki dari sana, menuju tempat yang dituju. Changmin melirik jam yang melekat dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Masih sempatlah bersantai dan menikmati makanan yang tadi dibelinya. Ini akan jadi pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan oleh keduanya. Karena berawal dari sini, mereka mengenal diri pribadi masing-masing menjadi lebih dekat. Sebagai sahabat.

Di waktu yang sama namun ditempat yang berbeda..

Ruangan itu berisik dan kotor. Kertas-kertas hasil karya penghuninya berserakan dimana-mana. Kursi-kursi juga terlihat tidak beraturan lagi tempatnya. Whiteboard yang tadinya putih bersih itu kini ternoda oleh coretan-coretan tinta hitam yang tidak jelas apa artinya. Suara teriakan kadang terdengar dari salah satu pojok kelas. Banyak juga yang menyetel music playernya diluar batas normal. Tidak apa, toh ruangan itu berada paling ujung, jauh dari ruang lain kecuali toilet. Apa ada yang merasa kalau ruangan itu terkucilkan, termasuk bagi para penghuninya? Mungkin iya, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Ini adalah suatu ruangan khusus dimana yang ada didalamnya adalah para siswa-siswi bertempramen buruk. Ya, disekolah elit ini memang terdapat suatu ruang khusus seperti itu. Siswa-siswi yang sulit diatur oleh guru, akan dipindahkan ke ruang atau kelas khusus ini. Termasuk sang primadona sekolah. Kim Heechul.

Gadis berambut agak coklat sebahu itu duduk dekat jendela, baris keempat deretan ketiga. Di mejanya terlihat beberapa alat kecantikan tercecer dengan tidak rapi. Sementara dia sendiri, kini tengah menatap pantulan wajahnya diiringi decak kagum yang keluar dari bibir sewarna cherrynya setiap 1 menit sekali. Benar-benar tipikal seorang gadis pesolek yang dikagumi oleh hampir seluruh siswa disana.

Heechul berdecak tidak nyaman. Kegiatan rutin bercerminnya tiba-tiba saja tergannggu oleh kehadiran seorang gadis berambut lebih pendek darinya, berwarna coklat, dan memakai sebuah pita kecil berwarna merah muda pada sisi rambutnya. Dengan seenaknya gadis tersebut menduduki kursi sebelah kanan Heechul yang kosong dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam saku rok kotak-kotak birunya dan mulai berbicara entah-dengan-siapa-itu dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat. Tidak menyadari bahwa Heechul kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berkobar-berkobar, marah.

"Ya! Gadis monyet! Untuk apa kau tiba-tiba duduk ditempatku dan mengganggu acara bercerminku dengan seenaknya, HAH?! Kembali ke tempat dudukmu sana! Berisik!"

Amarahnya berhasil keluar. Menyembur gadis dihapannya sampai mengkerut ketakutan. Obsidian sekelam malamnya melotot dengan sempurna. Bibir merahnya mengerucut lucu. Lengan putih mulusnya dia letakkan dikedua pinggangnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya dalam mode mengamuk seperti ini, pasti akan langsung lari terbirit-birit daripada ditendang dengan tidak elit?! Berbeda dengan Lee Hyukjae atau sering teman-temannya sapa Eunhyuk ―gadis yang berani mengusik Heechul― dia tidak lari seperti yang lain. Ketakutan iya, tapi Eunhyuk tahu betul sahabatnya ini tidak akan tega menendang tubuh kurusnya sampai jatuh terjungkal dari kursi. Tidak akan. Maka Eunhyuk bertahan dengan posisinya semula. Duduk dikursi dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat sebuah ponsel, dan jangan lupakan mata bulatnya yang terus mengedip lucu.

"A-aku sedang menelpon pacarku eonni..ditempatku berisik sekali..jadi tidak terdengar. Makanya aku pindah ketempat eonni. Hehe..lebih sepi." Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Tersenyum canggung, menampakkan sederet gusinya yang berwarna merah muda. Terlihat sehat, dan manis. Mungkin dengan senyumnya yang khas itulah dirinya dijuluki pemilik senyum 'gummy smile'

"Huh! Kau kan bisa mengusirnya monkey girl! Dasar payah. Biar akau yang mengusir mereka."

"Ah..jangan eonni, tidak perlu. Nanti ribut lagi bagaimana? Kelas ini saja sudah rebut sekali." Tangan kurusnya berusaha mencegah Heechul yang sudah siap melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk Eunhyuk. Suara dan tatapan matanya memohon untuk jangan pergi kepada Heechul. Dan itu berhasil. Perlu kalian ketahui, walaupun terkenal brutal, ehem..galak, Heechul paling tidak tahan dengan yang namanya jurus pandangan mata memohon sedikit berkaca-kaca. Seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya. Dan Heechul tidak mau menjadi induk anjing tersebut.

"Oke, kali ini kumaafkan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi. Jangan halangi aku Hyukie! Arrachi?!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk patuh, matanya dia alihkan lagi kearah ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru. _'Ahh.. semoga saja dia belum menutup telponnya' _

"Dan jangan keluarkan suara manjamu yang menjijikan itu didepanku!"

Ya ampun..baru saja Eunhyuk akan menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya, ultimatum seorang Kim Heechul sudah membuatnya gemetar lagi.

* * *

**:::TBC:::**

* * *

Balesan review:

**Chairun** 4/29/13. chapter 3

Kalo nggak galak, bukan Heechul namanya... hohoho...

Bapaknya pergi, maaf, changmin chap kemarin keluar bentar, hehe... ikuti terus ya...

**MeeChan Hikaru** 4/28/13. chapter 3

Jadi, baca ff ini cuma karena pair? Hiks... (pengsan dengan anggun)

**VHA chandra** 4/26/13. chapter 3

Si Kyunnie Saeng, kalo kita sebaya, haha... tentu saja hae bakal ketemu lagi sama kyupil, natikansaja ya, ehehe... eh, sarannya dapet banget. maskasih ya, aku harap Vha terus ngasi masukan buat kami. ^_^

** riekyumidwife** 4/26/13. chapter 3

jadi tuaan eonni? *pajang muka oenyoe* Emang umurnya berapa? *Eh?* romancenya ada, tapi nggak banyak-banyak kok, eonni ^_^ kami usahakan banyak brothership/friendshipnya.

**sfsclouds** 4/26/13. chapter 3

yang diliat Kyu di cermin adalaaaaahhhhhh **WAJAH si Author Kyunnie yang BELUM MANDI!** *ditendang Kyunnie* hehehe.. penasaran kan? Baca chap selanjutnya ya. Si heechul kisahnya jadi tomboy ehehe... sungmin nanti bakal ada takdir tersendiri, ehehe..

**meile ichigo** 4/26/13. chapter 3

iya, kasian si Jungsoo... salahkan si Kyunnie yang nulis bagian Kyu nyuekin Jungsoo terus tuh. *plak*

**geoyo.06** 4/26/13. chapter 3

Otouchan... dirimu review bukan karena ff ini ditulis pacarmu, kan? O, pengen bloody? Baik, akan kubuat OC namanya Geoyo buat jadi korban gimana? xDD * plak* pasti bakal** super sadis!**

**FiWonKyu0201** 4/26/13. chapter 3

Beneran makin seru? Alhamdulillah...*sembari koprol* makasih ya...

**clovery94** 4/26/13. chapter 3

pasti lanjuuuutttt...! makasih ya, buat semangatnya. Cinta pasti ada. Kan hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga... hay begitulah kata para pujangga... aduhay begit—*ditabok Kyunnie saat baru goyang dangdut*

**Astri407 **4/26/13. chapter 3

Eonni celana dalam! Wah, ncul bisa kalap kalo tau ada yang ngasi gelar gituan. Kwkwkw... hihi, masasi udah review... _see you next chap... *tabur-tabur bunga mawar*_

**hyosun98** 4/26/13. chapter 3

iya, kasian.. makanya aku bersyukur nggak punya kelebihan macam tu,wkwkwk moment Heechul momen aku yang tulis. Sukakah? , sempat kukira bakal muntah, hhhaahhahah... aku suka nulis bagian ncul yang begitu narsis... *ditendang sampai nyebur comberan*

** lenyclouds** 4/25/13. chapter 3

herder ngemis? Wkwkwk heecul juga punya perasaan kaliiiii... aha, hepi end? Kita lihat saja nanti wkkwkwk

** icaiiank** 4/25/13. chapter 3

Yosh! Update! Udah kilat dan cukup konsisten kan? Ettapi, ini agak lama... iya... maaf... sibuuuuk, soalnya...

** Aurel** 4/25/13. chapter 3

Perasaan di atas juga ada peringatan **Gerderswitch** deh, jeng! Huuhuu... *pom-pom*

**miss key** 4/25/13. chapter 3

super galak. Kayak Herder pan? Wkwkwk bersyukurlah ada manusia Beijing yang sabar itu, ncul! Yuph! Club yang bakal penuh kejutan. Hihi... *belai-belai Heenim*

**Yunia Christya** 4/25/13. chapter 3

Penasaran kan? Hayuuuuk ikutin lagi, hihi ^_^ makasih reviewnya...

Sepatah kata buat jeng **Kyunnieminnie-chan,** hey! Apa maskudmu dengan kalimat **"Yang mau muntah dengan Hanchul moment-nya silahkan?" **Hey, hey, kau bikin aku tersungging! Eh, tersinggung, nggak ding, tersandung, ralat tersanjung maksudnya... (Ngakak terbahak dengan elegan)


	5. Chapter 5

**Cui'Pz Cherry's note:**

Di balik layar penggarapan FF.

Sehari sebelum mulai ngetik, jeng Kyunniminnie sempat tanya, "Jeng, kapan kita update?" Oh, mudah saja jeng. Ane _free,_ sekarang. Tak lama jeng Kyuunniminnie SMS katanya saya disuruh buka email, dan tataaaaaaaaaaarraaaaaaaaaaa... *tersedak ludah sendiri* Jeng Kyunnie balas dendam ya? FF yang masuk di email saya ini murni dialog doank tanpa keterangan nama juga. *Koprol sambil bilang Wow*

Oke, saya maklum jeng Kyun lagi sibuk. Sibuk memikirkan ketampanan Kyuhyun yang tak tertahankan –eh? maksudnya sibuk banyak tugas kampus, hehehe... yasud, karena saya lagi _free_, jadi langsung garap saja. Berubung bulan puasa bakal cuti dari FFn dulu gegara ada proyek... dan—*disumpal sendal gegara banyak bacot* oke, ampun. Skip sajalah. Ayo, balik ke cerita...

* * *

**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION**

**By ****Cui'Pz Cherry & Kyunnieminnie-chan**

**INSPIRED BY KOTOURA-SAN © ENOKIZU**

**SUPER JUNIOR ©****Sment**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun**** as Cho Kyuhyun **

**Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin as Kim Sungmin**

**Kim Heechul**** as Kim Heechul **

**Max Changmin, and other****s****.**

**GENDERSWITCH!**

* * *

Urung niat Kyuhyun melenggang menuju parkiran, ketika lengkingan suara cempreng menyerukan namanya dengan volume lantang. Tanpa minat ia menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati si cantik _hyperaktif_ itu tergopoh menghampirinya. Astaga, apa tidak cukup ada si bodoh Changmin yang kini mewujud bayangan baginya? Kenapa harus ditambah dengan gadis narsis itu?

"Kau mau pulang?"

Rasanya Cho Kyuhyun tak perlu memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan tidak penting itu, sudah jelas ini jam bubaran sekolah, dan ia cukup waras dengan tidak menginap di sekolah.

"Jangan pulang dulu, kau ikut aku sebentar ya..." sambil mengerling menggoda, Kim Heechul hanya membuat lawan bicaranya _illfeel_ saja. Dalam hati, Shim Changmin berdecak kagum, berapa kali pun ia tetap berfikir ia tetap tidak mengerti, bagaimana teman barunya itu memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Hey, kau tahu siapa Kim Heechul? Dia _Cinderella_ sekolah! Bermimipi mendekatinya saja Changmin tidak berani, eeh sekarang malah ada di hadapannya –Kyuhyun maksudnya—.

"Kau cari saja orang lain untuk diganggu, jangan aku." Kyuhyun tak acuh. Changmin mencuri pandang pada Heechul yang melipat keningnya, kesal diperlakukan begitu.

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku serius ingin jadi temanmu," seru Heenim meyakinkan, "lihat mataku, maka kau akan tahu apakah aku bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, asal gadis itu tahu saja, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik pada tawaran pertemanan itu. punya teman itu melelahkan. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Sial! Aisshh... maksudku, Kyuhyun-ah, aku mohon ikutlah denganku sebentar saja." Heechul menepukkan sepasang tangannya di depan wajah sebelum menoleh pada remaja jangkung yang sejak tadi mengerkor kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. "Kau boleh ajak teman bodohmu itu. Oh tapi, sebelumnya apa keahlianmu Shim Changmin?"

Changmin mengerjap, hello? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Kakak kelasnya itu ingat namanya? Butuh waktu tujuh detik bagi Changmin untuk kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sungkan, "Eh? Keahlian? Aku bisa menghabiskan 20 roti melon tiap harinya, hehehe..."

Memutar bola matanya, Kyuhyun jelas tahu apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan, Shin Changmin itu tak lebih dari tong sampah yang mampu menampung apapun.

"Ya ampun, temanmu itu memang bodoh, Kyuhyun-ah! Tapi, oke... kalian ikut aku."

"Heechul sun—"

"Aku tidak mendengar kata penolakan."

* * *

**:::ESP:::**

* * *

Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat menginjakkan kaki di lantai ruangan yang di markas adalah miris. Ah, jangan ditanya kenapa, ya sebatas ruangan gelap penuh tumpukan kardus bekas dan kursi-kursi reot itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Menengokkan sedikit kepalanya pada sunbaenya, Kyuhyun mendapati si cantik itu tengan mengintip cermin kecilnya sambil mebenahi poni rambut.

"Ini yang kau sebut markas? Seperti gudang."

Mendengar itu, tak ayal membuat Kim Heechul menyimpan cerminnya kembali. Berkacak dan melotot pada Kyuhyun, "jangan sembarangan babo! Tempat ini istimewa tahu!" Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "coba rasakan auranya..."

Jeda beberapa jenak,

Dan—

Klik!

Cahaya remang menampakkan sosok dengan wajah seram.

"WAAAAA..." teriakan reflek itu membuncah dari bibir Changmin. Heechul dan Kyuhyun _berduet_ sweatdrop. Sementara Heechul tak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya ditakutkan Changmin? Hey, perhatikan! Itu hanya Hankyung dan Eunhyuk yang memberi kejutan, datang tiba-tiba dengan lampu senter yang diarahkan ke wajahnya, kenapa hal kecil itu saja mebuat Changmin mengkerut seketika?

Jeda lagi beberapa saat setelah insiden teriakan itu. Changmin menggaruk tengkuk menyadari ada yang aneh di sekelilingnya. Mungkin kecanggungan itu tak akan berakhir jika Eunhyuk tidak berinisiatif maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai, Lee Hyukjae imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Hyukie." Tersenyum lebar, Eunhyuk memamerkan seluruh gusi bagian depanya yang lucu.

"Atau monyet," tambah Heechul.

"Eonniii..."

"Hahaha..."

"Hallo, Hyukie sunbae, aku Shim Changmin, salam kenal..." Changmin membungkuk singkat pada Eunhyuk, yang dibalas tindakan yang sama. Eunhyuk baru akan membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu berseru singkat, "Kyuhyun." Menyebut namanya singkat, benar-benar datar dan dingin.

Heechul menahan nafasnya, menatap Kyuhyun jengkel. "Kau harus belajar bagaimana cara bergaul dengan benar Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Heechul diam. Dan setengah mati Kyuhyun menahan tawanya ketika mendengar keributan besar terjadi dalam pikiran gadis itu. kalau ia bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pasti gadis itu sudah menendang dan memberondongnya dengan berbagai umpatan.

"Hyukie sunbae, apa kemampuanmu?" tanya Changmin. Eunhyuk menunjuk wajahnya terkejut sebelum menjawab dengan bangga, "aku bisa _dance_. Banyak yang memuju kemampuan _dance-_ku."

"Dengar Hyukie," sela Heechul. "Sebenarnya kemampuan _dance-_mu itu sama sekali tidak membantu di club ini. tapi berhubung club ini kekurangan anggota, jadi kau kuterima."

"Oh, itu kejam Chullie..." Hankyung merangkul pundak Heechul –ambil kesempatan— yang seketika dihempaskan oleh sang_ Cinderella_, seketika Hankyung merengut, sampai bisikan hangat Heechul terdengar samar di telinganya, "nanti saja kalau sepi."

"Eonni..." Sungmin menyusul, menyerobot kerumunan tanpa sungkan. "Kau masih melanjutkan club bodoh ini?" memutar bola matanya tak habis pikir, Sungmin hanya merelajan diri ketika dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari Heechul.

"Ini percuma, kau tahu?" desis Sungmin.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti? Hanya dalam mimpimu, Sungminnie..."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar."

Heechul terbelalak. Terkejut meski ia cukup cekatan menghadang langkah Sungmin sebelum ia jauh.

"Jangan. Klub ini akan bubar jika kurang anggota."

"Itu yang aku harapkan."

"Minnie, kumohon."

"Tidak. Maaf, eonnie, aku tidak mau."

"Minnie... ayolah, nanti kuberi kaus kaki pink-ku untukmu. Aku tahu kau mengidamkannya..."

"Bekas kaki bau-mu itu? aku tidak sudi."

"Baiklah, nati aku pintakan nomer ponsel Kyunnie, bagaimana? Yayayaya?"

"Berisik!"

* * *

**:::ESP:::**

* * *

Dering telephone menggema di penjuru ruang ketika Leeteuk telah siap membaringkan tubuhnya, bersiap tidur. Pemuda itu tersenyum, jam segini siapa lagi yang akan menelpon kecuali Donghaenya yang nakal itu. Ia beranjak mengangkat gagang telpon tanpa kabel dan membawanya menuju kasur, ia menekan tombol oke dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga.

"Hyuung..."

Menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya, Leeteuk merasa bahwa lengkingan suara adiknya itu nyaris membuat gendang telinganya robek.

"Hae-ya! Pelankan suaramu... Hyungmu ini tidak tuli."

Siapa yang peduli? Pemuda di seberang sana nyatanya tak meminta maaf sama sekali, justru menimpali dengan topik lain.

"Hyung, sodara tiriku baru pulang dari Paris. Aishh.. aku tidak suka gayanya, Hyung..." merengek, entah kenapa Leeteuk merasa adiknya itu seperti anak kecil yang manja.

"_Waeyo_, Hae-ya?" tanya Leeteuk dengan bibir yang menguap. Saat matanya melirik jam dinding di sudut kamar, ia baru sadar ini hampir jam sebelas malam.

"Entahlah. Ah, Hyung, aku rindu Appa."

Leeteuk tergelak lantas bertanya dengan nada menggoda, "hanya Appa? Kau tidak rindu pada Hyung?"

"Anni... aku juga rindu pada Hyung kok."

"Hanya Appa dan Hyung?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Leeteuk mendesah, tak ada nada bercanda sama sekali dari ucapan Hae-nya. Sungguh, Leeteuk tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa agar Hae sadar Kyuhyun masih ada dan butuh perhatian juga darinya.

"Tidak Hae! Kau tidak boleh melupakannya, bagaimanapun juga Kyu—"

"Aku tahu! Sudah dulu ya..."

Dan nada tut.. tut.. yang konstan itu mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Leeteuk menatap gagang telponnya dengan kesal sebelum mengembalikannya ke meja.

* * *

**:::ESP:::**

* * *

Semua sudah berkumpul, Heechul tersenyum –tepatnya lagi menyeringai— duduk di bangku tengah dengan kaki yang disilangkan hingga membuat roknya tersingkap dan menampakkan paha putihnya yang bersih. Sungguh, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Hankyung sejak sepuluh menit lalu terus menjilat bibir bawahnya, mungkin Kyuhyun tahu, tapi toh ia tak begitu peduli. Hanya seringai yang menyiratkan 'capek deh' yang ia tunjukkan. Selebihnya adalah tanda tanya, kenapa sore-sore begini Sunbaenya itu mengadakan pertemuan darurat di salah satu restoran ternama di Seoul.

"Hari ini kau yang traktir ya, Sungminnie..." Menggerak-gerakkan alis matanya dengan nakal saat menatap adik perempuannya, Heechul sukses membuat adiknya itu terngaga dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Eoh?" nyaris saja Sungmin tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika berteriak. "Kenapa aku, Eonni? Andwe!" tak terima. Gadis manis itu memukul-mukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya secara brutal. Yang lain mentatapnya dengan tawa yang membuncah. Meski Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar, tapi sungguh ia ingin tergelak juga melihatnya, hanya saja seperti ada sekat yang membuatnya segan menyungging tawa dengan lepas.

"Ya, jangan begitu donk, ini kan hari ulang tahunmu."

Sungmin menatap miris sosok cantik yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, entah kenapa Kim Heechul hobi sekali mengerjainya.

"Tapi—"

"Ayo kita makan-makan," sela Heechul sebelum terucap bantahan lebih lanjut dari Sungmin. "Tenang saja, adik manisku ini akan membayar semuanya..." dan sahutan setuju lantang terdengan dari bibir Hankyung, disusul riuhnya tepuk tangan membuat Sungmin makin tersudut.

"Horeee..." Changmin bahkan bersorak dengan mengankat kedua tanganya. Yang lainnya mengikutinya, berniat menggoda Sungmin.

"Norak." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Diam kau bocah angkuh!" sahut Sungmin dengan garang. Sejak dulu, ia tak suka gaya anak itu. terlalu sok menurutnya.

"Ya!"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak, sih?" Kyuhyun buka suara. Sejurus kemudian ia melambai pada pelayan yang kebetulan melintas di sekitarnya. "Oia, Bibi... aku pesan semua yang enak, yang ada di sini."

"Apa-apaan kau, hah?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Ia melihat ada sepasang mata yang nyaris melompat kalau saja tidak tehalang kelopaknya yang sipit.

"Kenapa Minnie-noona?" tanya Kyuhyun, datar. Benar-benar datar. Tanpa ekpresi dan intonasi.

"Ggrrrrhhh..." Sungmin frustasi. Ia hampir gila rasanya.

"Kau menyuruhku diam tapi kau sendiri?"

Apalagi saat melihat bocah angkuh itu mengernyitkan dahi. Demi apapun, Sungmin ingin menghajarnya.

"Ahahhaha... kau sudah ada kemajuan rupanya." Heechul terpingkal di bangkunya. Mencengkeram perut yang masih kaku akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Hankyung hanya mengamatinya dengan senyum sejuta makna, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu makna senyum itu.

Acara makan bersama itu ditutup dengan tangis Sungmin yang kehilangan pengganjal dompetnya. Sungguh, batinnya mengumpat, mengutuk para perampok berkedok teman dan saudara yang kini justru asyik ngobrol sendiri di depan pintu restoran.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau pulang denganku ya?" terdengar suara eonninya berbicara.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, kita kan sudah jadi teman."

"Apa hubungannya?"

Cih, pura-pura bodoh! Dasar bocah batu!

"Aku dengar, babo!"

"Ya!"

Segaris senyum tipis terukir di bibir sewarna _cherry-_nya. Sungmin terkekeh, sebenarnya yang babo itu yang kau sendiri, bocah! Pikir Sungmin.

* * *

**:::ESP:::**

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun dengan mata mengernyit mengamati pergerakan Kim Heechul yang dengan serius mengajarkan beberapa kosa kata kasar pada Hankyung yang notabene warga Cina. Sebenarnnya Kyu tak ingin mengakui, tapi pada dasarnya gadis itu memang lain. Ia luar biasa. Bukan, bukan luar biasa pandai mengajar bahasa jorok pada lelaki yang mencintainya itu, lebih dari itu! Jujur, tapi selama ini Kyuhyun sangat kesulitan membaca isi pikirannya. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang dengan mudahnya terdengar. Ya, mungkin isi pikiran Heechul memang berisik, tapi semua itu tidak penting. Sesuatau yang penting baginya seperti sudah ia sembunyikan di folder khusus yang membuat Khyuhyun tidak mampu menjangkaunya.

"Breng—" Heechul mengucapkan separuh kata dulu agar murid tunggalnya itu mudah mencerna.

"Breng..." Hankyung sang murid penurut mengikuti apa yang diucapkan sang _Master_.

"Se—hmmmttt..." Heechul baru akan melanjutkan kursus bahasa joroknya sebelum sapu tangan sebesar kepalan tangan itu menyumpal bibirnya.

"Hentikan kegiatan bodohmu ini, Eonni!" Entah! Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengerti betapa Sungmin membenci semua ini. Punya eonni gila dan teman-teman idiot, doyan makan dan angkuh sudah cukup membuatnya terkena tekanan darah tinggi, kalau begini terus Sungmin yakin tak lama lagi ia akan terkulai di atas kursi roda karena Stroke!

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Nah, kan! Bagaimana eonninya itu bisa dengan mudahnya balik bertanya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan benar saja.

"Eonni, kau ini gadis macam apa?"

Di kursi reot bercat coklat itu, pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bisa duduk dengan santai, menikmati betapa harmonisnya kedua kakak beradik itu, ditambah satu kakak ipar blo'on yang mudah dibodohi itu menyempurnakan kebahagiaan bersaudara. Andai ia bisa seperti itu. kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Oppa. Kenapa kau mau diajari yang tidak-tidak?" Sungmin menggebrak meja Hankyung. "Memangnya kenapa?" reaksinya tak jauh beda dengan kakaknya tadi. Oh, sungguh... Sungmin mau pingsan rasanya. Heechul terbahak, mengamati Sungmin yang terus saja mengeluh kesah, sementara si Hankyung tak akan pernah berkhianat dalam kasus apapun. Ia hendak melontarkan ledekan susulan sebelum tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu tatap dengan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu mengamatinya.

Berdiri, sekilas mengebaskan debu di roknya sebelum menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau melamun?"

"Aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Tentu tidak. Oh, ya... apa ini yang kau sebut kegiatan klub kita? Dengan Eunhyuk dan Changmin yang berlomba menghabiskan roti melon, sementara kau memberi kursus bahasa jorok pada Hankyung dan Sungmin mengomel kesana kemari?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Heechul tak sanggup lagi meluangkan waktu untuk tersenyum. Wajahnya menegang, dengan gurat-gurat kecemasan di dahinya. Kyuhyun mengamatinya, mencoba menjelajah isi pikirannya. Tapi yang ada? Nihil! Tak ada satu pun hal penting yang ia temukan di sana. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ini memang mustahil, baru pertama kali ada orang yang berhasil menyembunyikan isi pikiran darinya.

"Aku hanya..." terdiam. Heechul sebenarnya cukup tertekan atas segala yang ia simpan sendiri. Dadanya menyesak hingga rasanya nyaris meledak. "...tidak tahu harus melakukan apa..."

Tunggu! Kyuhyun seperti menemukan folder itu, tiap desah nafas berat Heechul seakan memberinya peluang untuk menelusuri tiap jengkal isi pikirannya.

"Ibumu... punya kemampuan yang sama denganku?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengangguk.

"Dia frustasi dan akhirnya bunuh diri?"

Heechul mengangguk lagi.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau mengijinkanku membaca rahasia pikiranmu?"

"Karena aku, ingin kita... ya, kita membuktikan pada semuanya, maksudku beberapa orang yang sudah—"

"Menganggap ibumu punya kekuatan gaib yang berbahaya?"

"Jebal, bantu aku."

Kyuhyun mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Dengan tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, mungkin ini akan berjalan lebih mudah. Mungkin ia akan segera membahas dan mengupas lebih jauh jika saja tidak merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih berat dari biasanya dan sejak tadi setiap benda yang ia pandang terlihat tak jelas fokusnya. Ia menggeleng, dan sosok Heechul di hadapannya sekilas menampilakan bayang. Kyuhyun mendesah, mungkin ia kurang tidur, sejak pagi tadi ia agak pusing.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul dengan raut cemas. "Kau agak pucat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, mungkin kelelahan."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Heechul agak tenang. Apalagi ketika mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang sempat tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang lebih berkesan tulus. Heechul memutuskan mengakhiri pertemuan ini karena Kyuhyun terlihat kurang baik saat ini. Ia mengemasi tas dan beberapa botol kutek yang tergeletak di lantai. Sebelum ia memutuskan mengakhiri pertemuan, terlebih dulu ia sempatkan menendang tubuh Changmin yang sejak tadi menggeliat nikmat di atas lantai usai menyantap habis puluhan roti melon yang harusnya jadi konsumsi bersama.

"Dasar tong sampah," umpat Heechul sebelum keluar ruangan. Changmin seketika bercucuran airmata sambil menggaruk tembok dengan dramatis.

"Tong sampah." Hankyung mengikuti gaya Heechul sebelum mengikuti Cinderellanya itu ke luar ruang. Dan yang lainnya pun menyusul.

Kyuhyun baru akan memakai helmnya ketika Heechul menepuk pundaknya. "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, ne..."

"Ya. Gomawo." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Dan saat itu Heechul seperti tak percaya adik kelasnya itu berubah lebih jinak.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Gomawo..."

"Ah? Aku tidak dengar. Suaramu kecil sekali."

"Kau mau kutendang apa kupukul?"

"Ahhaha... araseo..."

* * *

**:::ESP:::**

* * *

**Pukul 19.00 di kediaman Choi**

Donghae melipat tangannya di depan dada ketika wanita tengah baya itu baru menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Disusul dengan sosok lelaki tanggung di belakangnya. Beberapa kantong belanjaan terlihat menggantung di tangannya. Hae menatapnya sinis, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ummanya lagi.

"Umma dari mana saja?" sinis Donghae bertanya. Ummanya mengernyit menyadari sikap putra kandungnya yang tak bersahabat.

"Manja sekali," cibirnya tanpa mengindahkan sopan santun yang selama ini diajarkan ibunya.

"Changi? Jangan begitu pada kakakmu."

Donghae menatap Ummanya tak terima. Bagaimana pun juga, lelaki di samping ibunya itu bukan saudaranya. Donghae tidak terima itu, ia hanya puynya dua saudara Leeteuk dan... yah, Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengakui keluarga ini. keluargaku bukan kalian, " teriak Donghae yang lantas membangkitkan emosi wanita tengah baya itu.

"Choi Donghae, jaga bicaramu!"

"Namaku Cho! Bukan Choi, Umma!" Donghae mulai tersengal. "Dengar, selama ini aku mencoba bersabar. Tapi, rasanya tempatku memang bukan di sini. Aku tak sanggup lagi..." Donghae terdiam sejenak. Umma mencoba meraih bahunya, "Jangan sentuh!" teriak Donghae. "Aku..." tersendat, pemuda itu mencoba melanjutkan kalimatnya meski berat. "Aku mau pulang."

Wanita tengah baya itu tercekat. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya diam, tak peduli.

"Aku mau pulang. Pada Appa, Leeteuk Hyung dan... Kyuhyun."

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku!"

* * *

**:::ESP:::**

* * *

Rumah besar bercat putih itu masih tetap seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah kecuali taman bunga yang kini gersang. Mungkin Umma adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli pada tanaman. Ah, sudahlah... ia tak ingin mengingat wanita itu lagi. Hae cukup tertekan saat terpaksa hidup di bawah ketiak Ummanya. Ia ingin bebas. Tanpa tekanan dan rasa asing dengan lingkungan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak bisa ia terima. Hae menghimpun nafasnya sedalam-dalamnya, menghirup aroma segar keluarga kandunganya. Ah, pemuda it tidak sabar melihat wajah terkejut Leeteuk saat ia muncul di depan pintu. Dengan gerakan cepat dan semangat ia mengetuk pintu depan dan sahutan kata, "tunggu sebentar..." terdengar dari dalam di susul suara langkah kaki yang berderap setengah berlari.

Ketika pintu mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Leeteuk, Donghae tak menunggu banyak waktu untuk menerjang tubuh Hyungnya. Memeluknya rapat, seakan Leeteuk itu boneka yang tak akan ia lepas dari rengkuhnya.

"Hyuuung..."

"Hae?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung."

"Ahahaha... aku juga, Hae-ya..." Leeteuk balas memberi pelukan yang sama. "Dengan siapa kau kesini?"

"Aku—"

"Aku pulang..."

Dua orang kakak beradik itu mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok yang baru saja mencapai bibir pintu, adik mereka yang satu lagi. Berdiri tegang dengan sekujur tubuh yang yang seakan membeku. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang berdiri di hadapannya itu benar Hae atau bukan. Sosok yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dilihatnya. Lelaki yang kini memeluk Leeteuk hyungnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Cho Dongahae di rumahnya, yang jelas kini sekujur tubuhnya serasa tersiram air keras. Kaku tak berdaya. Bahkan sepasang matanya pun tak dapat bernegosiasi dengan nalar kali ini. Terlebih debar jantungnya yang menggila, Kyuhyun terlalu shock! Ia tak mampu bergerak sejengkal pun sampai muncul beberapa bayangan di sekitar Hae dan Leeteuk yang masih sama-sama shock, seperti dirinya.

Bayangan itu bergerak menyatu dan memisah lagi. Pandangan Kyu makin tak jelas fokusnya sempat menggeleng sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya makin ringan dan pada akhirnya begitu saja roboh ke lantai. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara tubuhnya yang menghantam lantai sebelum semua menjadi gelap. Benar-benar gelap!

"Kyu-kyuhyuuuun!"

**:::TBC:::**

* * *

**Huuuueeeee... sebenarnya pengen bikin banyak moment Hanchul, tapi udah beberapa kali diperingatkan Jeng Kyunnieminnie, biar nggak masukin banyak moment Hanchul, khawatir _readers_ jadi eneg dan bakal berakhir muntah berjamaah. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik.**

**Cui'Pz Note (again?) sabar doeloe sodara-sodara, saya nggak akan banyak bacot lagi, kok. Cuma mau bales review, ufufufufufufu... Tunggu, sebelumnya saya dan Jeng Kyunnie mau ngucapin : makasih banget buat Vha Chandra. Karena udah banyak membantu kami dengan jadi pebagai pembaca yang teliti, dan memberi masukan-masukan yang bermanfaat. Atas bantuannya, gomawo *nunduk 90 derajat***

* * *

**Okeh, yuk bales-bales review dulu...**

**Astri407**

Pengen punya jadi orang indigo? Wah-wah, tidak sepenuhnya menguntungkan loh... Hihi, itu kesan pertama Kyu ketemu Heenim, jadi underwear girl

.

**Hyosun98**

Hehehe cuma dua yang, kok yang dua yang lainnya aktif di Naruto. Suka Hanchul moment ya? SAMA! *ditinju Kyunnie*

.

**Chokyustan**

Ini lanjut Simak ya... makasih udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak ^_^

.

**Cho MinHyun**

Pengen tau, kan? Nantikan chap depan ya ^^

.

**InnaSMI137**

Kyu? Jatuh cinta sama Heechul? Dari mana dapet kesimpulan ntu? Yang ada juga Authornya yg jatuh hati sama Heechul. Hoho... moment Kyumin? _slow down_, ya... ^^

.

**Riekyumidwife**

Eonnie donk, *peyuk* hehehe... makasih mau mampir, chap ini mampir lagi ya

.

**Lenyclouds**

Iya, tuh jeng Kyunnie... *lempar sendal juga* wkwkwkw iye, hatinya beku tuh si Kyu, tapi nanti ada saatnya mencair.

.

**Gyurievil**

Wah, review sekaligus tiga chapter, un? *kasih empat jempol*

Hihi, seneng un ada nyang ngikutin. Moga chap ini masih mau ngikutin lagi. Gomawo, sarang sarange *Cui ngga bisa b. Korea*

.

**Vhentea**

Haha mau tau, kan? Tengok chap depan

.

**Meile ichigo**

Hiks... hampir semua orang gitu. Coba perhatikan orang yang kasar, angkuh, org tsb justru yg sebenarnya butuh perhatian lebih

.

**Chairun**

Uhuhu... ketemu lagi, seneng liat Chairun mampir lagi lho *terharoe* moga chap depan kita ketemu lagi. *nyodorin bunga mawar* (ditendang Heenin)

.

**Ay**

Hihi, maap ya, lama... sibuk sih, *sibuk dengan khayalan, kapan bisa ngelamar Heechul buat jadi istri saya –eh?*


	6. Chapter 6

**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION**

**By ****Cui'Pz Cherry & Kyunnieminnie-chan**

**INSPIRED BY KOTOURA-SAN © ENOKIZU**

**SUPER JUNIOR © They're belong to GOD and themselves**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun **

**Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin as Kim Sungmin**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul **

**Max Changmin, and others.**

**Warning: **

**TeukHaeKyu!Brothership**

**KyuChangMinChulHyukGeng!Friendship**

**Lil' bit Romance for HanChul and HaeHyuk**

**GENDERSWITCH!**

* * *

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya, Donghae memutar bola matanya. Dengan dengus, ia mengamati Hyungnya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa melapas jemari adik bungsunya yang terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit. DEMI TUHAN! Dokter sendiri yang bilang kalau Kyuhyun hanya pingsan. Kelelahan, tidak lebih dari itu. Namun reaksi Hyungnya menunjukkan seolah-olah Kyuhyun baru saja divonis suatu penyakit yang mengerikan.

_Tsk, dia tidak akan mati kalau hanya kelelahan saja kan?_ Donghae kembali mendengus.

"Kyuhyunnie.."

Ah, itu juga. Entah, ini sudah yang keberapa kali Jung Soo menggumamkan nama itu. Terdengar menyedihkan di telinga orang lain. Tapi di telinga seorang Cho Donghae? Hah, jangan berharap dia akan berpendapat atau merasakan hal yang sama.

_Jung Soo Hyung memang selalu berlebihan padanya. _Lagi-lagi Donghae menggerutu dalam hati. Ada sedikit rasa iri di hatinya pada Kyuhyun.

_Apa aku harus jatuh sakit dulu baru Hyung, Appa, dan Eomma memperhatikanku dan tidak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing?_ Cukup Cho Donghae! Berhenti mengeluhkan hal tidak berguna semacam itu.

Dan perlu kau tahu, kau lebih beruntung dari bocah yang sedang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit itu. Tidakkah kau sadar?

Kepalanya yang semula dia tundukkan, kini Donghae angkat kembali guna melihat sang Hyung yang suaranya terdengar semakin menyedihkan. Bola mata sehitam malamnya menatap bosan kearah sang Hyung.

"Hyung, dia hanya pingsan. Bukan koma." Donghae mengingatkan. Suaranya terdengar lebih bosan dan datar daripada sebelumnya.

Jung Soo hanya meliriknya sekilas, sebelum terfokus pada bungsunya. Seakan adik bungsunya itu akan hilang jika ia lepas pandangan. Walau Dokter tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawa adik bungsunya, tetapa saja berbagai pikiran buruk datang silih berganti memenuhi kepalanya.

_Bagaimana kalau selama ini Kyuhyun tidak jujur padaku, bahwa dia memiliki masalah serius dengan kesehatannya? _

_Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun sebelumnya memang sudah pernah datang ke Rumah Sakit ini dan meminta Dokter untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?_

Dan berbagai macam prasangka buruk lainnya.

"Hae-ya, aku khawatir sekali. Wajahnya pucat. Apa kau tidak lihat tadi?" tanya Jung Soo tanpa menoleh pada Donghae.

"Tapi Dokter bilang dia hanya kelelahan lalu pingsan. Berhentilah meremas-remas tangannya! Itu berlebihan sekali." Donghae duduk disebelah Hyungnya, sambil kedua tangannya dia sedekapkan di depan dada. Onyxnya memandang Kyuhyun sekilas. Dan kegiatannya itu tertangkap oleh Jung Soo saat dia mengalihkan sebentar fokusnya pada Kyuhyun. Donghae yang merasa diperhatikan, kembali memusatkan onyxnya menatap sang Hyung.

"Hae-ya..apa kau tidak khawatir sedikitpun? Dia adikmu! Bukankah tujuanmu kesini untuk melihat keadaan kami?"

"Keadaanmu Hyung." Donghae mencoba meralat perkataan sang Hyung.

"Gengsimu tinggi sekali." Jung Soo menatap Donghae yang mulai salah tingkah. Terlihat sekali, Donghae sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jung Soo nyaris terkekeh ketika melihat wajah bingung Donghae, pasti sibuk mencari alasan untuk menyangkal lagi.

Melihat wajah Hyungnya, Donghae mulai jengah. Lantas dia berseru "Ck, ya Hyung! Aiiissshh.."

* * *

Suara ribut itu yang mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun. Ia mengerang, mencoba menggeliat, tapi tubuhnya berat. Saat membuka matanya, hal pertama yang hazelnya tangkap adalah kedua Hyungnya. Memicing, Kyuhyun hanya memastikan apa yang ia lihat tidak salah.

'Jung Soo Hyung..dan..emmhh Donghae Hyung?'

Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak akan lupa dengan wajah kekanakan itu. Hyungnya yang tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kearahnya. Entah kenapa.

'_Aku memang sedikit khawatir padanya Hyung' _

**DEG **

Suara itu..bukan, bukan Jung Soo, itu bukan suara Hyungnya yang selama ini menemaninya. Ah..

'Donghae Hyung..?'

* * *

…

**~ESP~**

…

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah! Pagiii~ hehehe…"

"Hn.. Pagi."

Ah, cengiran itu. Rasanya Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan Changmin yang sangat berisik, dan emm..sedikit menjengkelkan. Meski sebenarnya sulit untuk mengakui, tapi Kyuhyun merindukannya.

_APA?! Merindukan bocah kelebihan tinggi badan itu? Oh, rasanya memang ada yang salah dengan kepalaku._ Batin Kyuhyun heran.

Yah..sehari di Rumah Sakit saja rasanya membosankan. Itu yang memaksanya untuk tetap berangkat sekolah, meski pening masih memberatkan kepalanya.

"Hmm~ tumben sekali kau me- ah ya! Kau kenapa Kyu? Maksudku, wajahmu Kyu? Sakit, eoh?" tanya Changmin bertubi. Bola mata bulatnya seakan menelanjangi tiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun. Diperhatikan seperti itu, Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

Dengan enggan, Kyuhyun menjawab "Aku baik."

"Ck, jelas-jelas kau pucat! Mengerikan tahu! Aku seperti berjalan dengan vampire. Hiiii..~" Changmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan berpura-pura kedinginan. Membuat Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. _Dasar bodoh._ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyu~ tunggu! Kau mau balap lari denganku, eh? Oke kalau begitu! Haha~"

_Jangan hiraukan bocah gila itu Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, jangan.._ untuk kesekian kalinya, bocah pucat itu membatin.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, yang membuat Changmin semakin kalap berlari dan berteriak-teriak. Hampir setiap anak yang melintas atau berada di depan kelas masing-masing merasa terganggu dengan ulah Changmin. Namun Changmin cuek. Bocah hyperaktif itu memang tidak pernah memasukkan ke hati setiap komentar negative yang tertuju padanya.

Sesaat setelah keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Changmin, bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai pun berbunyi.

* * *

Lihatlah rumah bercat putih dengan pagar tinggi menjulang itu. Seperti sebuah kastil kan? Berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah lahan seluas puluhan hektar, dikelilingi dengan pagar besi yang semakin membuatnya tampak lebih elegan dari rumah manapun yang ada di daerah itu. Terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul bukan berarti sang pemilik memiliki selera rendah tentang urusan tempat tinggal, namun lebih karena sang pemilik menginginkan suasana yang lebih damai. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul.

Didalamnya terlihat dua orang paruh baya―pria dan wanita―, duduk di sebuah kursi dengan ukiran rumit yang busanya tampak sangat empuk. Sang wanita, berkali-kali meremas rok mahal yang dikenakannya. Keringat terlihat jelas di pelipisnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah kesana kemari. Membuat sang pria yang duduk dihadapannya sedikit menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya untuk melihat kegiatan sang istri yang sebenarnya dari dua menit yang lalu sudah menyita perhatiannya. Penasaran.

"Aku khawatir dengan Donghae, yeobo.." rupanya hal ini yang sedari tadi membuat sang istri duduk dengan gelisah.

"Dia sudah besar. Bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sudahlah..ayo berangkat." Ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil melipat korannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja, dan kemudian beranjak keluar.

"Tapi.." masih terdengar suara cemas sang istri dibelakangnya yang membuat pria paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya sembari berujar "Kau percaya pada anakmu kan?"

Mengangguk, lantas mengikuti sang suami keluar dari ruang santai keluarga Choi. Pagi ini mereka ada janji bertemu dengan klien dari luar negri.

* * *

Kim Sungmin berjalan dengan riang di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tiap siswa atau siswi yang berpapasan dengan gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu tersebut pasti selalu disapanya dengan ramah. Sayangnya, Sungmin tidak memperkirakan efek apa yang akan ditimbulkan oleh sifat ramahnya tersebut. Gadis manis itu tidak tahu bahwa setiap siswa yang dia sapa akan bereaksi seperti serigala menemukan mangsanya. Mereka kalap berebut dengan teman mereka yang lain bahwa senyum manis yang diberikan oleh Sungmin adalah untuk diri mereka sendiri. Akibatnya, koridor ramai oleh suara teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas. Sang tersangka utama malah semakin asyik melanjutkan langkahnya sampai tiba-tiba saja..

**DUK **

Kepalanya membentur benda keras―yang diyakininya sebagai punggung― yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Dilihat dari posturnya yang menjulang, pastilah seorang siswa.

"Ouch~ appo~, ya! Kenapa berdi-" niat Sungmin memaki siswa tersebut, ―yang sudah dengan seenaknya menghalangi langkahnya― malah jadi sebaliknya. Mata hitam gadis itu melebar, mulutnya terbuka, ―yang langsung ditutupinya dengan tangan mungilnya― pipi putih bulatnya merona.

_Ya ampun Kim Sungmin..kenapa kau berlebihan sekali, eoh? _

Mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya, siswa tersebut kini berbalik. Terlihat jelas sekarang, siswa yang menghalangi jalan Sungmin tersebut.

Kyuhyun.

Berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam kantung celana seragamnya. Gayanya begitu terlihat cool dimata Sungmin. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut ikalnya yang berantakan tertiup angin. Membuat Sungmin lupa akan rasa perih yang dia rasakan di dahinya tadi. Ah, ya..jangan lupakan tatapan mata itu!

Sungguh membuat Sungmin merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya.

_Ini belum waktunya aku datang bulan, tapi kenapa perutku sakit, eh?_ Batinnya.

"Mana Heechul-sunbae?" suara merdu Kyuhyun membuyarkan pikiran Sungmin. Dengan gugup, gadis manis itu menjawab "A-ada di klubnya. Mungkin."

"Oh. Begitu. Aku akan kesana." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlalu melewati Sungmin. Gadis manis itu bisa mencium aroma parfum Kyuhyun saat lelaki datar itu melewatinya begitu saja.

"Ya, kesana saja.." Sungmin berbisik lirih. Namun, seperti yang kalian tahu, selirih apapun bibir tipisnya berucap, Kyuhyun tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak perlu segugup itu di depanku." Ucap Kyuhyun mengejutkan Sungmin. Terlihat bocah datar itu masih belum beranjak dari sana. Malah menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di dinding. Semakin membuat Sungmin gugup setengah mati.

"K-kau belum kesana? Iiisshh siapa yang gugup?! Dasar bocah!" Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu berseru protes. Berusaha menyangkal apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi percuma saja bila yang kau hadapi ini Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Sungmin!

"Memang susah bicara dengan orang tua." Jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya. Memang raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi mengejek atau apapun. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin kesal!

"Sudah sana pergi kau!" seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik, Sungmin arahkan tepat di hadapan wajah datar Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan rambut ikal itu mengernyitkan dahinya, sebelum sebuah seringai menghiasi bibir merah tebalnya, dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sungmin.

_Aaahhhh~ Kim Sungmin kau bodoh! _Batin Sungmin jengkel.

* * *

Kim Heechul yang jelita itu tengah menyisir rambut hitamnya ketika Hankyung mengamatinya dengan mulut ternganga. Isi kepala Hankyung saat itu hanya satu pertanyaan, bagaimana Heechul yang sangat cantik itu bisa galak seperti Herder?

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Hankyung tersentak.

"Jangan sampai kau punya niat memperkosaku." Sang Primadona sekolah menatapnya tajam. Bola mata hitamnya yang jernih mengilat penuh curiga pada Hankyung.

Hankyung menelan ludah. GLEK~

"Karena…sebelum kau melakukan itu, pasti aku yang akan melakukannya lebih dulu. Hahahahahhaha~." Dan ledakan tawa yang menggelegar itu membuat Hankyung nyaris terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mungkin punya pikiran begitu, sebelum…"

"Apa?"

"Sebelum aku menikahimu!" seru Hankyung serius. Entah saat ini matanya bermasalah atau apa, tapi sungguh, Hankyung melihat wajah gadis itu memerah. Dan tak ada sekecap pun kata yang terlontar dari bibir pinkish Heechul. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cermin. Astaga, pasti kini gadis itu sadar betapa merahnya wajahnya.

Hening. Hankyung membiarkan Heechul tersipu sampai puas. Sampai…satu ingatan membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Heenim… Kalau menurutku..emm..bagaimana ya bilangnya, err-"Hankyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Untung pemuda berdarah China itu tidak menggaruk bagian tubuhnya yang lain di depan Heechul. Karena jujur saja, bagian bawahnya memang benar-benar gatal sekarang.

"Kau mau bilang apa? Jangan membuatku ingin memukulmu, Han!" Heechul sudah bersiap menaikkan lengan sweternya. Ancaman seorang Kim Heechul memang tidak main-main kawan!

"Apa Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya?" mendengar penuturan Hankyung, Heechul menurunkan kembali lengan sweter abu-abunya. Dia menatap intens Hankyung. Sampai yang ditatap mengira bahwa Heechul akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Hiii~

"Kau meragukannya, eoh?" Heechul memajukan wajahnya, semakin dekat pada Hankyung.

"Memangnya dia benar-benar punya kemampuan yang sama dengan ibumu?" Hankyung berucap dengan tegas.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah waktu itu kau sudah percaya? Nanti akan kutunjukkan sekali lagi padamu kalau dia me-"

"Heechul-sunbae." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul diambang pintu klub. Memutus perkataan Heechul dengan nada suara datarnya yang biasa. Setelah beberapa detik hening, Heechul berseru. "Waa~ bocah! Kenapa muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu?! Fiuuhh~ untung saja jantungku baik-baik saja." Sungguh respon yang lambat -.-''

Heechul mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri, pertanda gadis itu masih merasa kaget dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Namun, perbuatan Heechul tersebut malah membuat Hankyung kembali menelan ludah.

_Glek~ kenapa gerakan mengusap dadanya terlihat erotis sekali dimataku? Arrggh..jernihkan pikiranmu Tan Hankyung!_ Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Mengusir berbagai pikiran tidak senonoh yang terus menerus berseliweran di kepalanya.

Heechul masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Hankyung. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu isi pikirannya.

Ah, ya..Kyuhyun! Berdoa saja Tan Hankyung, kalau bocah ini tidak akan membocorkan isi pikiranmu kepada Heechul.

"Sunbae.." Ucap Kyuhyun. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati dua sunbaenya.

"Noona." Heechul sudah tidak mengusap-usap dadanya lagi sekarang. Hankyung sudah bisa bernafas lega.

"?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, panggil Noona saja Kyuhyunnie~." Ucap Heechul. Hankyung menunjukkan wajah masamnya saat Heechul tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

_Aku tidak terima Heenim berlaku semanis itu pada bocah ini, huh!_ Batin Hankyung jengkel.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Noona.." suara bass bocah itu terdengar lagi. Heechul masih setia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Hankyung semakin menggerutu dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Meski samar.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah..ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" bahkan suaranya pun terdengar ramah sekali pada Kyuhyun.

"Lelaki bertampang China itu tidak terima kalau kau berlaku manis padaku. Jadi jangan tersenyum seperti itu lagi padaku."

"EEEEEHHHH?"

Heechul dan Hankyung berteriak kaget. Namun teriakan mereka mengandung arti yang berbeda.

* * *

…

**~ESP~**

…

* * *

"Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Siang Hyung.."

"Aku akan berangkat ke kantor sebentar lagi. Jaga rumah ya.. atau kau mau kembali ke rumahmu?" Jung Soo bangkit berdiri dan membenarkan dasinya. Keduanya kini sedang ada di ruang keluarga. Dengan Jung Soo yang memakai pakaian kantor lengkap dan Donghae yang memakai pakaian rumah. Kaus putih polos ditambah dengan celana pendek warna hitam.

"Jadi ini bukan rumahku lagi Hyung?" jawab Donghae dengan mata masih terfokus pada majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hm? Ah..bukan begitu maksudku Hae-ya.." Pria dengan raut wajah ramah itu merasa sangat tidak enak pada Donghae.

"Haha.. Arraso, arraso Hyung, jangan tegang begitu. Aku memang bukan Kyuhyun yang bisa dengan mudah menebak isi hati/pikiran orang lain. Tapi aku sudah tahu apa maksudmu Hyung. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresimu, aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Hehehe~." Donghae tersenyum lebar pada Hyungnya. Jung Soo mengacak rambutnya gemas, membuat Donghae merengut tidak suka. Risih.

Jung Soo menghentikan sentuhan tangan hangatnya pada kepala Donghae. Dia melamun sebentar, sebelum berucap "Hae-ya..aku masih belum bisa menerima hal-hal semacam itu ada pada diri Kyuhyun." Donghae menghentikan aktivitas membacanya, dan menatap Jung Soo yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Sekian lama kau hidup dengannya, tapi masih belum? Hyung-"

"aahh sudah jam segini, aku berangkat dulu Hae-ya." Jung Soo berbalik menghadap Donghae, dan kembali mengacak rambut adiknya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku." Donghae bersungut.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat itu kini juga menjadi favorit Kyuhyun. Keduanya merebahkan tubuh diatas hamparan rumput yang luas. Angin menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

Ah..betapa damainya tempat ini. Batin Changmin dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibir yang mengulas sebuah senyum. Sampai pada akhirnya..Changmin sadar kalau dia belum…. MAKAN!

"Kyu~." Panggil Changmin, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Hn." Mendengar respon Kyuhyun yang teramat singkat itu, Changmin mengalihkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Dia amati wajah putih pucat temannya itu, sebelum menyadari..kalau Kyuhyun ternyata…TIDUR!

_Tsk, si batu ini..apa dia tidak merasa lapar?_ Batin Changmin gregetan.

Mendengar isi pikiran Changmin, Kyuhyun seketika membuka matanya. Membuat Changmin berjengit kaget. Namun, hanya sesaat kekagetan yang dialami bocah hyperaktif itu. Setelahnya..

"Aku lapar~." Ucap Changmin sembari bangkit duduk dan memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya dibuat semerana mungkin, agar Kyuhyun berkata 'ayo, kutemani kau ke kantin' tapi salah, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Malah yang Changmin dapat adalah sebuah balasan acuh tak acuh seperti "Makanlah."

"Ayo ke kantin!" Changmin berdiri semangat. Pikirnya, _mungkin harus aku yang selalu mengajaknya mencari makanan._

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit malas. Mungkin karena suasana yang membuatnya mengantuk?

"Tidur-tiduran di rumput." Jawab Changmin polos.

"Pergi sana." Balas Kyuhyun. Bocah itu sudah kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Isshh..bangun saja dulu sebentar Kyu~ nanti setelah makan, baru tidur lagi..ayolah~." Changmin mengatakan 'nanti setelah makan, baru tidur lagi..ayolah~' seperti mereka itu sedang berada di rumah saja.

Merasa tak dapat respon apa-apa dari Kyuhyun, Changmin berteriak keras di telinga bocah itu. Sampai yang diteriaki kalap, dan melampar deathhglare paling mematikannya untuk mengusir pengganggu seperti Changmin.

"Err.. oke, oke, aku akan membawakan satu roti untukmu. .ha." Akhirnya bocah penggila makanan itu lebih memilih berlari meninggalkan taman, daripada membujuk sebuah batu(?) untuk menemaninya ke kantin.

* * *

Setelah acara pemaksaan-Changmin-terhadap-Kyuhyun-yang-sebenarny a-tidak-berhasil, kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruangan yang mana selalu Heechul sebut sebagai 'markas besar'.

Kyuhyun, Changmin, Heechul, Sungmin, Hankyung, dan Eunhyuk duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan posisi melingkar. Mulanya, mereka yang ada disitu sibuk dengan kegiatan dan pikiran masing-masing, sampai tiba-tiba saja Heechul menggebrak meja dengan keras.

**BRAKK**

"Ini kasus pertama kita! Dengar, kita akan memecahkan kasus ini dengan cara yang keren! Kyuhyun-ah, kau siap?" mata gadis cantik nan galak itu berbinar menatap Kyuhyun ―yang sedang melamun dari tadi― Heechul tidak sadar ada yang cemburu setengah mati di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bilang 'memecahkan kasus dengan cara yang keren', satu-satunya yang keren disini kan aku, bukan Kyuhyun!" Changmin berseru protes. Bocah ini juga tidak sadar bahwa ada aura membunuh yang menyelimuti sunbae cantik nan galak itu. Sampai akhirnya..

**PLETAK**

**PLAK **

**BUGH!**

"Hiks..i-itu kenyataan kan? Ouch~ appo.." Changmin mengelus pipinya yang baru saja terkena hantaman Herder, emm maksudnya Heechul. Dengan ini, Changmin tidak akan lagi membantah perkataan Heechul. Wajahnya terasa ngilu semua.

"Aku harus lakukan apa?"

Perhatian mereka semua kini beralih kepada Kyuhyun, yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau hanya tinggal mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Ya, pelaku pencurian yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan sekolah kita. Itu hal yang mudah kan?" Heechul berkata sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi. Pose yang imut menurut Hankyung.

"Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Kepalanya dia letakkan dimeja. Masih mengantuk, eh?

_Cih, bocah sombong ini sama sekali tidak punya semangat kehidupan._ Batin Sungmin merengut.

"Ck, itu mudah Kyu! Dengan kemampuanmu kau hanya perlu mencari tahu siapa yang memiliki pikiran jahat diotaknya!" Heechul sedikit berteriak jengkel melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Ada banyak siswa disini. Tentu ada banyak juga pikiran jahat. Bahkan Changmin juga memiliki pikiran seperti itu."

Changmin melotot mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. _Hah? Pikiran jahat apa yang kau maksud ada di otakku Cho Kyuhyun?! Menerobos barisan orang-orang kelaparan di kantin, eh? Ck._ Batin Changmin kesal.

"Gunakan otakmu Cho~." Balas Changmin.

"Shim Changmin, kau diam saja!" kini giliran Heechul yang melotot.

"Noona..jangan galak-galak padaku~." Sahut Changmin agak err..manja. Suatu kesalahan besar sebenarnya.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu di depan Heenim!" nah kan, Shim Changmin, mungkin hari ini kau sedang sial. Sampai Hankyung pun ikut melotot padanya.

"Kalian berdua DIAMLAH!" teriak Heechul kalap. Dia capek melihat dua orang bodoh saling melempar deathglare satu sama lain.

"Eonni..ssttt~ aku sedang menelpon." Lee Hyukjae yang dari tadi diam ternyata sedang menghubungi seseorang. Gadis manis itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dan melihat kearah Heechul. Lalu kembali lagi ke kegiatannya semula.

Heechul sebenarnya ingin marah pada gadis monyet itu, namun tenaganya terlanjur habis. Entah kenapa, mereka selalu membuat Heechul naik darah kemudian lelah.

"Hhh,, Sungminnie..ambilkan aku minum."

"Eonni, sabar ya..anggota klubmu memang ajaib semua." Ucap Sungmin sebelum beranjak dari kursi untuk mengambilkan Eonninya itu minum.

Heechul memijit pelipisnya perlahan.

* * *

…

**~ESP~**

…

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun sekarang sendiri disini. Di pelataran parkir sekolah. Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, dilihatnya caller ID yang tertera di layar touchscreennya. Jung Soo Hyung.

'Kau pulang sekolah jam berapa? Biar aku jemput.'

"Tidak perlu."

'Kyuhyun-ah, kondisi mu masih-"

"Aku baik."

'Kyu..'

"Sudah ya."

Percakapan itu diakhiri dengan raut wajah bosan Kyuhyun. Dia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantung celananya. Kyuhyun tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Tadi juga dia menolak ajakan Changmin yang menawarinya pulang bersama dengan motor sport hitamnya. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak. Sekarang, dia harus berjalan dari sini ke halte, sebelum bus yang akan dia tumpangi lewat begitu saja tanpa menunggunya.

Tapi tunggu, Kyuhyun seperti mendengar suara Heechul di dekat sini. Ada Sungmin juga. Sedang apa mereka? Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sebentar mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Berkatmu, klubku yang kudirikan dengan susah payah tidak jadi ditutup." Suara Heechul terdengar lirih. Namun masih sangat jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku terpaksa." Ini Sungmin. Suaranya juga tak kalah lirih dengan Heechul.

"Aku tahu kau terpaksa, itu semua kau lakukan demi aku kan?" sahut Heechul dengan nada lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kita hanya berdua di Seoul. Aku tidak mau Eonni bunuh diri dan meninggalkanku kalau aku tidak bersedia menjadi anggota klub tidak bergunamu itu." Sungmin memilin-milin ujung baju seragamnya, seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Ya! Jalan pikiranku tidak sependek tubuhmu Sungminnie!"

He? Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sungmin.

"Jangan bawa-bawa masalah tinggi badan, Eonni! Aku tidak pendek. Hanya mungil!" seru Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

"Hahaha~ eh, itu Kyuhyun-ah." Tunjuk Heechul kearah belakang Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin seketika berbalik untuk melihat. Kyuhyun yang posisinya memang berada di belakang Sungmin, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tembok.

"Eoh? Mana Eonni?" Sungmin celingukan. Tidak ada seorangpun dibelakangnya kok. _Iiisshh~ Eonni, mengerjaiku eoh? _ Batin Sungmin geram. Dilihatnya Heechul sedang terkikik geli sembari menutupi mulutnya agar tawanya tidak meledak begitu saja di depan Sungmin. Namun hasilnya? Heechul sudah terbahak sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Hahahaha~ kena kau! Kim Sungmin!" Heechul lari terbirit sambil terbahak. Dibelakangnya, Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengejar Heechul. "Kim Heechuuuuuuullll! Dasar Eonni gila!" teriak Sungmin kalap.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Bocah itu sadar betul, kalau sunbaenya―Kim Sungmin―memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak punya perasaan yang sama.

* * *

Bocah putih pucat itu memasuki bus yang berhenti tepat di depannya dengan lesu. Hampir saja Kyuhyun jatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada tiang yang ada di dalam bus. Kalau saja gengsinya tidak setinggi langit, mungkin kini Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan nyaman di mobil Hyungnya.

Kyuhyun merasa sekitarnya berputar. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat_. Oh tidak, jangan disini.._ batinnya. Beruntung, Kyuhyun tidak ambruk di dalam bus. Dia bisa bertahan sampai rumah.

Kyuhyun sampai rumah sore hari. Sekitar pukul 17.30 KST. Hampir petang. Dilihatnya mobil sang Hyung sudah terparkir manis di garasi rumah. Tumben sekali Hyungnya itu tidak lembur di kantor. Biasanya, Hyungnya―Jung Soo―akan pulang paling cepat pukul 23.00 KST. Apa ada sesuatu yang Hyungnya itu perlukan dirumah, lalu setelah itu kembali lagi ke kantor? Entahlah. Kyuhyun tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ruang makan. Kyuhyun haus, maka dia putuskan untuk meneguk satu gelas air dingin terlebih dulu sebelum naik ke lantai atas dan mengunci dirinya dikamar sampai makan malam tiba.

Di ruang makan, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Donghae. Hyung keduanya masih ada disini rupanya. Donghae sengaja menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun saat adiknya itu melangkah mendekati kulkas.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Takut padaku?" tanya Donghae sinis pada Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada sisi kanan kulkas, dengan kedua lengan yang bersedekap di depan dada.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu botol air minum dan menenggaknya sampai tersisa separuh. Lalu dia alihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae yang masih setia bersandar, sebelum menjawab "Tidak." Dengan pelan.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Donghae dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan dimata Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa. Sampai suara Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Coba tebak, apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?" pemuda dengan paras kekanakan itu bertanya dengan nada suara menantang. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik. Donghae menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun. 10 detik, 30 detik, sampai 1 menit, Kyuhyun belum buka suara.

Donghae mulai bosan. Dia langkahkan kakinya lebih menuju Kyuhyun. Donghae juga sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit risih. Merasa tidak ada cara lain, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara "Tidak mau." Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun katakan.

Donghae mengernyit, "Hn? Kau sudah berubah jadi anak baik, eh?" lagi, Donghae berkata sinis. Posisinya masih sama seperti tadi. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Kyuhyun mundur selangkah, dan beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

_Dia mengabaikanku. Dasar!_ Donghae hanya bisa membatin kesal.

* * *

…

**~ESP~**

…

* * *

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang empuk. Hazelnya menerawang kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Terang saja, pembantu dirumah ini setiap hari selalu membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan yang ada dirumah ini.

Tadi, sewaktu Kyuhyun sedang 'mengobrol' dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat Jung Soo. Mungkin Hyungnya yang satu itu sedang ada diruang baca.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat lagi. Tapi tubuhnya juga terasa sangat lengket oleh keringat. Maka, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka mata dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar mandi yang ada di pojok ruangan kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mencuci wajahnya dengan facial foam khusus laki-laki. Wajahnya terasa segar kembali. Kemudian, dia buka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolahnya. Ketika sedikit lagi jarinya tiba di kancing terakhir, 'sesuatu' membuatnya terkejut. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Wajah itu, wajah dengan kulit luar biasa pucat dan mata merahnya sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang setia bertengger dibibirnya yang sama-sama pucat.

'Mereka hanya berpura-pura baik padamu Kyuhyun-ah..kau tetap anak yang kesepian..kkk~' makhluk menyeramkan yang Kyuhyun sebut sebagai monster itu terkikik geli, seolah-olah dia sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengocok perut.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun menegang. Tangannya gemetar. Jantungnya berdegub dengan sangat kencang, sampai suaranya bisa terdengar di seluruh kamar mandi.

"Tidak. Mereka tulus. Pergi. Monster!" Kyuhyun berucap dengan terbata, nafasnya tersengal. Sulit untuk menghirup udara sekarang.

'Ahaha kau mengatai dirimu sendiri monster! Benar. Kau memang seperti monster! Menakutkan~ kau tadi lihat Hyungmu? Dibalik kata-katanya yang menyebalkan itu..sebenarnya dia takut padamu. Kau lihat kan? Dia gemetar Kyuhyun-ah~ gemetar~ hahahaha~' makhluk dengan suara rendah mengerikan itu semakin menjadi. Dia benar-benar membuat pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh.

"DIAM! PERGI! Uhk..uhuk." Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Sampai dirinya terbatuk. Tangannya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Entah kenapa. Tapi seperti ada yang menekan dadanya kuat-kuat.

'Hm? Kau sedang tidak sehat? Hahaha.' Makhluk itu bertanya mengejek. Seringai di bibirnya semakin lebar.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah menyebalkan itu. Tangannya terkepal ingin meninju permukaan kaca kamar mandinya. Namun, dadanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan. "Per..gi.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengucapkan itu sembari meringis menahan sakit.

'**LEMAH! DENGAR, SELAMANYA KAU TIDAK AKAN PUNYA TEMAN! KAU AKAN SELALU KESEPIAN!**' makhluk itu berteriak keras.

**DEG **

Sakit. Dadanya sakit sekali sekarang.

Kyuhyun hanya berbisik lirih "Aku..percaya..pada..mereka..hhh." Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

* * *

Changmin sedikit terlambat hari ini. Maka dia cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang itu menuju kelas. Setengah berlari, takut kalau-kalau Seonsaengnim sudah duduk di singgasananya.

Setelah masuk, Changmin perlu bernafas lega. Bahwa kenyataannya masih ada siswa-siswi berseliweran ribut di kelas.

"Hm? Kyuhyun-ah terlambat juga, eoh?" dilihatnya bangku sebelahnya masih kosong. Changmin meletakkan tasnya diatas meja lalu menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi. Belum ada sebentar Changmin menenangkan jantungnya yang sempat berdetak kencang akibat berlari, sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang siswi lumayan cantik sedang menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih tepat di depan wajah Changmin.

_Aha! Surat cinta~_ batin Changmin sedikit girang.

Namun, prediksinya salah saat siswi itu mengucapkan "Kyuhyun-ssi sakit. Ini suratnya. Kau sekretaris disini kan?"

"I-iya." Changmin merasa malu sendiri. Diambilnya surat yang sedari tadi disodorkan oleh siswi tersebut. Setelah suratnya berada di tangan Changmin, siswi itu cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Mungkin takut dengan Changmin yang terus menatapnya?

"Ah~ tidak ada bocah itu kenapa sepi ya? Tidak ada yang bisa aku goda sih~." Changmin menopangkan tangannya ke dagu. Pandangannya dia alihkan keluar. Ada anak-anak kelas XII yang sedang berolahraga.

_Kalau tidak salah, itu kelasnya Heechul-Noona. Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ya? Bukankah dia yang paling mencolok? _Batin Changmin heran.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**BRAKK! **

Changmin berjengit kaget. Dilihatnya Heechul sudah berdiri di depannya dengan kaus olahraga yang melekat ketat di tubuhnya yang ramping. Changmin meneguk ludah. Salah apalagi dia sampai Heechul memandangnya dengan sangar begitu? Bukan hanya Heechul, tapi ada Sungmin juga. Ah..kakak-beradik ini benar-benar membuat Changmin bergidik.

"Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah?" Heechul yang terlebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Iya Noona." Jawab Changmin berusaha setenang mungkin. Semoga saja tidak ada nada gugup yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, semoga.

"Kenapa?" Heechul bertanya lagi dengan lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Belum sempat Changmin menjawab, Sungmin sudah menyela dengan ikut bertanya "Iya, kenapa?" wajah Sungmin sedikit terlihat khawatir.

"Err..a-aku tidak tahu pastinya kenapa. Tapi..kyuhyun-ah sepertinya sakit." Mendengar jawaban Changmin, Heechul segera membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan keluar kelas. Sementara Sungmin menunduk dengan lesu, dan berjalan mengikuti Eonninya.

_Aaahhh~ Cho Kyuhyun! Aku iri padamu!_ Batin Changmin menjerit pilu.

* * *

…

**~ESP~**

…

* * *

"Dokter, bagaimana? Adikku baik-baik saja kan?" raut cemas terlihat sekali di wajah lelah Jung Soo. Dia terus terjaga semalaman karena Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Jung Soo menemukan Kyuhyun tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan seragam yang terbuka separuh. Tentu saja Jung Soo panic luar biasa saat itu, mendapati adik bungsunya tidak sadarkan diri, lagi. Tubuh Kyuhyun dingin dan wajahnya seperti mayat. Jung Soo berteriak memanggil Donghae dan pembantunya. Segera saja mereka mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas tempat tidur, dan langsung menghubungi Dokter pribadi keluarga Cho.

Saat ini, Jung Soo sedang mengobrol dengan Dokter di ruang kerjanya. Membicarakan masalah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..begini Jung Soo-ssi..adik anda.."

"Ya? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?" Jung Soo tidak sabar mendengar kalimat yang akan dikatakan Dokter tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..ternyata.."

"Iiisshh jangan mempermainkan ku Dokter! Katakan secepatnya. Kyuhyun kenapa?!"

"Hahaha..sabar lah dulu Jung Soo-ssi..ayo duduk kembali. Tenangkan pikiran dan hatimu."

"Mana bisa disaat seperti ini ten-"

"Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan saja. Tidak ada penyakit serius yang diidapnya."

"Eh?" Jung Soo kaget. Dokter itu tersenyum menatapnya. _Dokter ini benar-benar membuat ku hampir pingsan seperti Kyuhyun._ Batinnya.

Donghae ternyata mendengarkan setiap perkataan Hyungnya dan si Dokter. Dirinya menghela nafas lega. Entah kenapa. Donghae masih tidak mengerti akan perasaannya.

Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Membuatnya segera menjauhkan diri dari pintu ruang kerja Hyungnya. Diangkatnya panggilan tersebut, sampai sebuah suara tidak asing menyapa telinganya. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak, saking kagetnya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Orang ini..

'Kau tidak akan lolos dariku Cho Donghae..hmm."

Berbahaya..

* * *

**:::TBC:::**

* * *

Aaahhhh capeeeee~ *fainted*

Okeh, saatnya bales review

**Cuap-cuap review :**

**riekyumidwife**

yosshhhh saengdeul apdet! /tebar roti melon/  
aigo kyu knpa kmu itu nak?  
sakit apa gmn itu koq bs pingsan? ;;;  
tp eonnie sneng bca ff klo kyu nya sakit ato menderita gni /plak/ #sparkyusadis  
hoaah mana kyu nya tepar ddpn teukhae. mg2 aja hubungan hae ma kyu jd baik gr2 ini  
chap dpn dtunggu ya saeng. asap ya kn katanya mw hiatus pas ramadhan TT

**Reply:** *tangkeprotimelondariEonni* lol. Makasih udah review lagi ya Eonni~ si kuyu kaga papa..dia Cuma kecapean doank gara-gara Changmin *eh waah kita sama donk Eonni, aku juga suka banget kalo si kuyu sakit-sakitan kalo di ff XD oia, map updatenya lama *bowbarengKyu

**iGaemGyu**

UPDATE! YIHUI! /salto diudara/

Cepet diupdate lagi yaaak FFnyaaa

Anyway di chapter2 sebelummya, agak kasian si Kyuhyun di siksa mulu... Untung di chapter ini kaga sadis disiksanya/? /apa ini/

Nanti ada pairing lain kah? Selain HanChul?

Brothership TeukHaeKyu /amiiiin/, lovely KyuMin/KyuChul (*digetok Hangeng), friendship ChangKyu...

UWOOOOOO, AKU CINTA AUTHORNYA! (*digampar)

**Reply:** kasian kalo kuyu disiksa mulu tapi kalo ga disiksa ga seru *plak* ada pair HaeHyuk juga, ga begitu banyak(?) lol. Brothership TeukHaeKyu itu pasti chingu ^^ makasih udah review ya ^^ hehe AKU JUGA CINTA AMA KAMU *ngok*/Kyupil cemburu(?)

**aninkyuelf**

Kenapa bersambung di adegan kesukaanku?  
Hanchul momentnya lucu kok!  
Apa endingx akan bahagia? Smoga sja!  
Kapan dilanjut lgi? Udah penasaran ni!

**Reply:** beneran HanChul momentnya lucu? Kirain bakal muntah baca HanChul moment *kicked* ending bahagia? Tergantung mood authornya kayanya haha. Maap updatenya lama ^^a. makasih udah review ^^ *bowbarengChangmin

**Gyurievil**

untuk terimakasihnya, SAMA SAMA ...

haaaaaaa kyuppa knp lagi tuhhhh... pingsan...? apa itu efek makhluk itu y?  
kyaaaa banyakin moment kyuppa aja boleh? #sparkyuMaksa hohoho...  
kyknya haeppa udah mulai ngakuin kyuppa ya, semoga bismillah... ffnya daebak punya

**Reply:** si kuyu ga kenapa2 ^^ Cuma capek doank ko~ *padahalpengennyabikindiasakitparah/plak/ gengsinya Hae terlalu tinggi untuk ngakuin itu u.u makasih udah review ^^

**meile ichigo**

huee... aq membaca sambl berlinang air mata,knapa haeppa mash gtu ma kyuppa..:(  
author yng baik hti n gak sombong..kpan haeppa bisa baik ma kyu ppa?trus momentny teukhaekyu ko' gak da" sih...

**Reply:** masa sih ampe nangis gitu? Ini ga sedih ah perasaan *ngok* kapan Hae baik ama Kuyu? Kayaknya masih lama deh hal itu terjadi *plak* chapter ini udah banyak belon moment TeukHaeKyu-nya? U,u makasih udah review ^^

**ay**

ko cerita'y pendek banget, udah nggak sabar liat kyu beraksi jd detektif.. wkwk

d tunggu lanjutan'y...

**Reply:** map kalo pendeeeeekkk dan chapter ini pendek lagi. Haha ~ detektif paling ganteng pasti / makasih udah review ^^

**vha Chandra**

yiiippiiii  
kecup manis jeng kyunnie sama quartet peteng  
nama eike disebut *bungkuk 360 derajat loh...  
hummm sekarang si kyu udah mulai bisa akrab walau tetep dingin ya  
hummm,ternyata club'a visi misinya krn latar belakang ortu si heechul yang sama-sama cenayangnya  
but,masih mikir keras gimana caranya nunjukin kalo seseorang itu dikatakan indgo/cenayang/ato punya kelebihan yang ga bakal dianggep gila sama orang lain. krn pada kenyataannya di dunia nyata aja susah  
soalnya aku bersanding sama yeaaahh orang yang indigo  
serem? serem banget sih? dimana kita gak akan bisa boong sama dia,dia selalu bisa tau masa depan *ihhh  
dan biasanya orang2 yang kaya gitu ga akan mau ngomong tentang apa yang dia tau ke orang lain kecuali sama orang yang sama2 indigo  
nah ditunnggu ni mekaran ceritannya,gimana caranya nunjukin ke orang lain kalo orang indigo tuh emang ada  
masukan cerita nii:  
rada lebih lucu bin tragis lagi kalo kyu bukan hanya bisa ngebaca pikiran orang tapi juga bisa ngelat masa lalu dan masa depan,jadi kesan tertekan sma kemampuan dia sendiri tuh lebih asssap  
belum lagi maslah hae yang pulang dan ga nerima dia, makin sakit deh  
bikin kyu tersiksa *senyum evil  
kyuminnnya kapan jeng jeng sekalian?  
ayo,semangat jeng jeng

**Reply:** congrats jeng Vha, reviewnya paling panjang XD *tebarmenyanbarengKYU emank sih anak indigo selalu dipandang aneh sama sekitar. Serem lah, suram lah, nyebelin, dan berbagai tanggapan negative lainnya. Tapi disini, kita bakal berusaha buat nunjukkin kalo anak indigo itu ga seaneh keliatannya. Bahkan bisa berguna buat orang lain. Masalahnya, karakter kyu disini itu termasuk orang yang introvert. Nah, makin dianggap aneh dah dia *plak* tapi lama kelamaan, dia bisa berubah jadi lebih baik, karena ada sahabat2nya yang selalu dukung dia. Juga karena keluarga yang sebenernya ga pernah bener-bener ninggalin dia. Kyu waktu kecil emank belon bisa ngontrol omongannya, sehingga sering kali dia keceplosan bilang ke orang-orang terdekat apa yang mereka pikirin. Seiring dengan bertambahnya umur dia, dia semakin bisa ngontrol diri. walau kadang2 keceplosan juga sih. Semoga jeng Vha ga bosen nungguin cerita yang perkembangannya lambat ini. karena emank sengaja *ngok* kan supaya ga keburu2 kesannya~ hehe. Masukannya boleh juga tuh jeng ntar bakal ditunjukkin di chapter2 selanjutnya. Makasih udah setia mereview cerita aneh nan GaJe ini *bowbarengChangKyu* oia, kelupaan, moment Kyuminnya udah cukup belon? haha

**lenyclouds**

perkumpulan heechul makin hari makin aneh aja... Hahaha :p  
Sungmin sabar yaaaa... Kasihan banget kamu ming... Kkkk  
Kenapa kyuhyun kaya gitu ya ketemu sama donghae? Apa dia benci banget sampek kaya gitu? Atau justru dia kangen berat? Aku masih bingung sama perasaan kyuhyun... Sama Leeteuk aja dia gak ada respon... Tapi baru lihat donghae, responnya udah pingsan aja tuh...  
Kyu, semoga kamu bener2 cepet mencair :D

**Reply:** sama anehnya dengan authornya, haha~ *guling2* sungmin akan selalu sabar. Mungkin Cuma dia yang normal(?) diantara anggota klub yang lain XD si kuyu kaya gitu karena shock sekaligus kecapean..makanya pingsan deh ^^a. setan tampan yang satu ini emank selalu bikin bingung ko *lirikKUYU* makasih udah review ^^

**kiki**

Ff nya bgus...  
q suka aplgi ada brotherdship teukhaekyu nya...  
Kyu yg selalu tersiksa tambah joss gandosssss...hehe  
maafin ye...review nya di chap ini...  
Dah ketinggalan bnyk smpe 5 chap ni...  
Lnjutttttt...  
BTW slam kenal y...

**Reply:** makasih udah dibilang bagus ^^kalo author makin nyiksa kyu, pasti makin joss gandossss maknyoss(?) salam kenal juga makasih reviewnya ^^ *bowbarengNcul

**LEE ANTA**

slm knal tor, aq pengemar ff. . .Di sini heechul ma hankyung lucu bgt ya hahaha. . .  
kyumin moment kapan nih tor? haeppa kok jd jahat ma kyu sih. . .  
Aq tgu cpt sljtnya ne. . .

**Reply:** salam kenal juga HanChul emank salah satu yang ngocol banget disini selain Changmin, haha~ chapter ini udah puas belon ama KyuMin momentnya? Hehe. Hae ga jahat ama Kyuuu dia Cuma gengsi ._. makasih udah review ^^

**FiWonKyu0201**

Mianhe, aq ngelewatin chap 4 maren,,  
kyukyu knapa? Apa kmampuanya bkal ilang stelah dy pingsan? Ato dirinya yg laen mulai pudar #eh?  
Ditunggu kelanjutanya..

**Reply:** kyukyu ga kenapa2 pasti ngarepnya dia sakit parah kan? Haha. Kemampuannya masih ada..kecuali…*piiip* hehe. Makasih udah review ^^

**Astri407**

Parah banget itu dendamnya eomma cho sama si kyu :'(  
Oia,donghae bakalan baik lagi sma kyu?

**Reply:** eomma cho ya? Emank dia ibu ga berperasaan! *plak* hae bakalan baik lagi ko ama kyu~ asal chingu sabar aja nunggu moment itu tiba *halah* makasih udah review ^^

**chairun**

Chaa..  
Hallooo authorr, bertemu dengan saya lagi :D  
Baru baca setelah lepas dari ukk dan membaca satu2 ff yg lain :D  
Itu kyunya sakit yaa? Itu clubnya club apa ya thor?  
Trusss... Saya agak bingung ama keterangan waktunya ._.a  
Okeehh di tunggu kelanjutannya ya thorrr :D

**Reply:** halloooo jugaaaaa *tepokChairun*/eh/ kamu kelas berapa emank? Kyu Cuma capek doank ^^a klubnya klub kumpulan orang-orang aneh tapi bertujuan baik ( ~^.^)~ bingung ama keterangan waktu? Wah, aku juga bingung *disambit* makasih udah review ^^

**sfsclouds**

itu kyuhyun nya kenapa thor? jngan bilang sakit parah?  
apa donghae udah mulai bisa nerima kyu thoor?  
aaaahhh... penasaran itu kyu nya kenapaaaaaa?  
pkok.a lanjut deh thorr... jngan lama2 semangaaat

**Reply:** ga sakit parah ko -.-)a apa kamu mau aku bikin kyu sakit parah? *evilsmirk* makasih udah review ^^

**Hyosun98**

annyeong omo... ini chapter udah update dari lama yak? yah aku baru sempet baca, maaph ya *bow*  
jadi Sungmio bener-bener bakal tersiksa banget, aduh liat dah orang-orang disekelilingnyaa...  
Heechul ini benar-benar ya! paras boleh cantik nan anggun, tapi kelakuan... ampun deh. Hankyung yg polos dia ajarin ngo hangul jorok, huh  
HanChul moment nya laaa pwease (padahal SiChul ship, tp mintanya,kekeke) bikin se absurd mungkin...  
aigoo ma babies Kyunie, waeyo? aduh semoga dia cuma pingsan ya,  
mo hiatu pas ramadhan? yah sepi dong._. *eh  
keep writelaaaaa authordeul 9

**Reply:** aahh pada suka HanChul moment toh iya, kyunie Cuma pingsan doank, dia kecapean. Ternyata hiatus pas ramadhannya ga jadi, haha makasih udah review ^^

**lee sang ki**

Apa? Kyuhyun pingsan? Dia sakit? Atau kelelahan? Terlalu shock? Cepet update!

**Reply:** kecapean doank kooo~ ini udah update ^^ makasih udah review

**NESkyu**

Ahhh lanjut lanjut lanjut eonni maju terusss *ati ati yak nabrak .-.  
Aku penasaran nihh...minta moment kyumin yaaa  
Ohh ya jangan lama lama nee lanjutinnya hehehe

**Reply:** yak tu kan jadi nabrak, kamu parkirinnya ga bener sih /eh/ haha. Chapter ini udah puas belon ama KyuMin momentnya? *pastibelon* makasih udah review ^^ maap updatenya lama u.u

**hyunhee98**

Anyeong *bow* saya reader bru . Kira-kira ff ini kapan di lanjutin ya . Gomawo fighting !

**Reply:** anyeong~ ini udah lanjut, maap lama ^^a. makasih udah review ^^

**Nisa**

Kenapa kyu tiba2 pingsan jangan lama2 update asap sebentar lagi puasa

**Reply:** kyu cuma kecapean doank. Maap lama ^^a. makasih udah review ^^

Sudah cukup panjang kah Chapter ini?

**Oia, buat temen2 yang mau berteman ama author2 sarap(?) ini di social media, silahkan follow twitter kita:**

**Cuip'z: nikmatusai**

**Kyunnie: blueelf88**

**Mention for follback b**


	7. Chapter 7

**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION**

**By ****Cui'Pz Cherry & Kyunnieminnie-chan**

**INSPIRED BY KOTOURA-SAN © ENOKIZU**

**SUPER JUNIOR © They're belong to GOD and themselves**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun **

**Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin as Kim Sungmin**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul **

**Max Changmin, and others.**

**Warning: **

**TeukHaeKyu!Brothership**

**KyuChangMinChulHyukGeng!Friendship**

**Lil' bit Romance for HanChul and HaeHyuk**

**GENDERSWITCH!**

**Mungkin chapter ini akan ada sedikit romance. Maaf update terlalu lama ^^ semoga ga bikin kalian ngantuk karena chapter yang terlalu panjang dan membosankan u,u **

**Previous Chapter :**

"**Ya? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?" Jung Soo tidak sabar mendengar kalimat yang akan dikatakan Dokter tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.**

"**Kyuhyun-ssi..ternyata.."**

"**Iiisshh jangan mempermainkan ku Dokter! Katakan secepatnya. Kyuhyun kenapa?!" **

"**Hahaha..sabar lah dulu Jung Soo-ssi..ayo duduk kembali. Tenangkan pikiran dan hatimu."**

"**Mana bisa disaat seperti ini ten-"**

"**Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan saja. Tidak ada penyakit serius yang diidapnya."**

"**Eh?" Jung Soo kaget. Dokter itu tersenyum menatapnya. **_**Dokter ini benar-benar membuat ku hampir pingsan seperti Kyuhyun.**_** Batinnya.**

**Donghae ternyata mendengarkan setiap perkataan Hyungnya dan si Dokter. Dirinya menghela nafas lega. Entah kenapa. Donghae masih tidak mengerti akan perasaannya. **

**Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Membuatnya segera menjauhkan diri dari pintu ruang kerja Hyungnya. Diangkatnya panggilan tersebut, sampai sebuah suara tidak asing menyapa telinganya. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak, saking kagetnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. **

**Orang ini..**

'**Kau tidak akan lolos dariku Cho Donghae..hmm."**

**Berbahaya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan Donghae sejak menerima telepon ancaman itu jadi tak menentu. Keringat dingin terus menerus mengalir dari pelipisnya hingga ke leher. Setiap satu menit sekali, matanya beralih pada ponsel yang dia pegang.

Tadi, saat Donghae ingin menelpon orang itu, nomornya tiba-tiba tidak aktif. Maka Donghae sengaja menunggu panggilan dari orang itu kembali untuk menanyakan posisi orang itu berada.

Ponselnya berkedip. Namun bukan nomor asing tanpa nama seperti tadi, melainkan di layarnya tertera nama **'Chagiya'**.

"Yeob-" Donghae baru membuka mulutnya untuk bicara ketika didengarnya suara seseorang menyela.

"Oppaaaaaaa... iishh dari tadi aku telpon, kau kemana saja, HAH?! Kenapa ponselmu susah sekali dihubungi? Aku kangen tahu!"

Donghae sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena teriakan dari kekasihnya yang memang maha dahsyat.

Ia tersenyum sebelum kembali mendekatkan ponselnya,"Eerrr…maaf Hyukkie... nomorku tadi memang sibuk."

"Bukan untuk menelpon selingkuhanmu kan?"

Donghae terbatuk "Bu-bukan, tentu saja bukan Hyukkie." Berdeham sebelum melanjutkan,"Mana tega aku menduakanmu. "

Donghae sedikit menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, meskipun kekasihnya itu tidak melihat apa yang Donghae lakukan saat ini, tetap saja membuat Donghae gugup mendengar suara manis gadis itu. Hei, ini tahun ke berapa sejak ia resmi berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk?tapi kenapa ia terus merasa seperti orang yang baru saja kasmaran? Ini sudah gila!

"Ah, oppa...besok kau ada acara?" terdengar lagi suara manis Eunhyuk di gagang ponsel. Donghae menggeleng, lupa jika Eunhyuk tidak melihatnya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?Kau mau ajak aku kencan, eh?" Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyungging senyum.

Senyum Donghae makin merekah ketika terdengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk. "Emm...begitulah...tapi...bukan juga sih...emm...soalnya, kali ini dengan teman-temanku..." Entah kenapa Donghae mendengar suara gadis itu sangat aneh.

"Kenapa harus ajak teman-temanmu? Tapi yasudahlah...jam berapa?"

"Jam 10. Oke oppa?Nanti jemput aku dirumah, ya?Awas saja kalau kau telat!" ancam Hyuk menekankan.

"Yosshh! Siap tenang saja. Hehehe..."

Setelah itu, sambungan terputus. Donghae menatap sekali lagi layar ponselnya. Kali saja orang asing itu menelpon tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti itu. _Y__asudahlah, jangan dipikirkan ancamannya Cho Donghae. Mungkin hanya orang iseng. Tapi..__.__kalau hanya sekedar iseng, suaranya.__.__.seperti.._. Ah ya! Donghae ingat, pasti dia. Iya. Pasti. Donghae pernah berurusan dengannya sekali._ Tidak disangka, dia masih dendam padaku__, _pikir Donghae.

**:::****ESP****:::**

Dokter muda itu menatap lelah pada Jung Soo, ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam dan ia belum juga diperbolehkan pulang. Dan hingga kini, Dokter muda itu masih terjebak diruang kerja Jung Soo. Meladeni segala pertanyaan berlebihan seputar adik bungsunya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan dari tadi Jung Soo-ssi."

Jung Soo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dokter pribadi keluarganya dengan wajah penasaran sebelum menjawab, "Ya, silahkan saja."

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang sambil membenahi kacamata minusnya. "Apa adik anda akhir-akhir ini punya masalah yang berat? Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami stress berat. Makanya dia sering kelelahan dan pingsan."

Jung Soo sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dialami oleh Kyuhyun. Adiknya yang satu itu kan sangat tertutup. Mana Jung Soo tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Kyuhyun. Jung Soo menunduk, ini memang salahnya. Andai saja ia bisa lebih berguna. Andai saja ia bisa mendekat pada adik kecilnya, andai saja...

_Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak berusaha lebih perhatian lagi padanya?_ Tak ada yang bisa Jung Soo lakukan kecuali merutuk dalam hati.

"Maaf... Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada saya, Dokter. Tapi...ada yang ingin saya tanyakan juga pada anda. Apa anda percaya anak…" Jung Soo menjeda kalimatnya, entah kenapa ia merasa pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan sangat konyol, tapi... "—indigo?" akhirnya Jung Soo tetap menanyakannya.

Dokter itu menerawang, "Hmm...indigo adalah seseorang yang mempunyai nalar lebih dibandingkan orang lain. Indera mereka bekerja lebih tajam. Indera penglihatan, penciuman, pembauan, bahkan pikiran. Dan aku percaya itu. Memang kenapa Jung Soo-ssi? "

"Kyuhyun adalah salah satunya," Jung Soo berbisik lirih. Perlahan ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah, mengamati sepatunya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik. Beberapa jeda tercipta. Dokter masih mengamati Jung Soo, ia tidak terkejut mendengar ini. Yah, selama jadi Dokter pribadi di keluarga Cho, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan si bungsu. Tapi baru sekarang ia tahu apa perbedaan itu.

Dokter itu bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah pelan menuju tempat Jung Soo. "Memang hal-hal seperti itu sulit diterima oleh akal sehat. Tapi percayalah, ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh atau menyeramkan. Jadi, Jung Soo-ssi...jangan pernah menjauhinya atau tidak percaya padanya."

Jung Soo hanya diam ketika Dokter itu menepuk bahunya pelan."Ah...maafkan saya Dokter, saya belum jadi Hyung yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena itu dia stress. "

Pembicaraan mereka cukup sampai disitu. Karena ada seorang pelayan yang melaporkan, kalau Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

**:::ESP:::**

Kim Sungmin, mata bulatnya terlihat menelusuri berbagai macam buah-buahan segar yang ada di minimarket. Sungmin ada disana tentu saja karena persediaan makanannya di kulkas sudah habis. Untung saja Sungmin masih punya uang simpanan, karena Appa mereka belum mengirimi mereka uang untuk bulan ini.

Dengan mata jeli, ia mengamati tiap barang yang akan ia beli, "Hmm...yang ini bagus, tapi terlalu mahal, yang ini murah sih...tapi...ukurannya kecil." gumamnya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin menimbang-nimbang buah labu mana yang akan ia beli. Uangnya pas-pasan, jadi dia harus pintar-pintar belanja kali ini.

Sesuai kebutuhan. Tidak boleh menuruti nafsu! Itu pesan Kim Heechul padanya sebelum berangkat. Hah, si galak itu, seenaknya saja memerintah. Padahal kan repot kalau harus belanja sendiri. Dengan uang mepet pula. Sungmin mendengus mengingat Eonninya, tapi membantah pun sama saja menantang anjing galak kan? Pasrah? Lebih baik lah.

"Pilih yang besar saja Noona..."

Sungmin mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Lebih kenyang nanti. Hehehe..."

Sepertinya Sungmin kenal suara cempreng barusan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sungmin memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan...

Nah kan, benar dugaan Sungmin. Teman bocah angkuh itu sedang ada di belakangnya saat ini. Ikut memilih-milih buah labu juga.

Dengan dengus, Sungmin meralat, "Dasar bodoh! Uang ku hanya sedikit tahu! Aku masih harus membeli ikan dan susu."

Changmin nyaris tergelak mengamati gelagat Sunbaenya yang menurutnya makin menggemaskan kalau tengah jengkel. Astaga, bagaimana Sungmin bisa secantik itu? Changmin hanya terperangah saat bibir gadis itu meruncing maju beberapa inci, manyun.

"Hihihi... Kau lucu Noona..."

Alis Sungmin berkedut. _Bocah ini memang aneh. Apanya yang lucu dari perkataanku tadi?_ Pikir Sungmin terheran.

Sungmin tak punya banyak waktu untuk menggubris anak bodoh itu, ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Changmin dan mulai fokus memilih bahan makanan untuk menu hari ini. "Sudahlah, aku pilih yang kecil saja." Sungmin meraih labu yang paling kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam troly dan mendorongnya.

Changmin meraih troly dan membawakannya untuk Sungmin, "Tunggu Noona, kita pulang bareng ya? Rumah kita kan searah. Hehehe..."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya saat Changmin mengumbar lagi cengiran lebarnya sebelum menyahut., "Baiklah. Yang penting gratis."

**:::ESP:::**

Kediaman Kim.

Kim Heechul menekan tombol remot berkali-kali. Entah kenapa hari ini tidak ada acara yang bagus sama sekali. Saat melirik jam di dinding, ia menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah hampir menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk berbelanja. Sebenarnya Sungmin itu belanja di mana? Perancis? Heechul menggerutu. Alasan kekesalan sebenarnya adalah, tak lain karena lambungnya menjerit sejak tadi. Ia lapar, bahkan tadi pagi tidak sarapan. Tidak punya uang. Kasihan.

Sepasang matanya memberat, sementara perutnya terus menggeliat. Gadis itu mendengus loyo, padahal ia sempat menipu perutnya dengan banyak menenggak air kran tadi.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, sementara menunggu Sungmin selesai berbelanja dan memasak, ia akan tidur barang sejenak, kalau tidak, bisa pingsan kelaparan!

Gadis itu baru memejamkan mata ketika suara bel pintu berdenting. Dengan cekatan, ia bangkit dari pembaringan. Itu pasti Sungmin dengan sekantong belanjaan, Heechul berlari membuka pintu. Dan saat pintu terkuak, wajahnya yang cerah tiba-tiba meredup saat mendapati siapa yang datang.

"Kenapa kau kesini, bodoh?" Heechul menatap datar pada pemujanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hankyung.

"Err..Heenim, aku kangen."

Semu merah mendadak membingkai wajah Heechul. Gadis itu tidak tahu mengapa aliran darahnya tiba-tiba seperti naik ke wajah, membuatnya merasa panas dan...

**PLAK****!**

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Dasar sipit!" Sial. Heenim tidak tahu, kenapa ia bisa bicara gugup tak beraturan begini? Dan, kenapa juga harus menampar Hankyung. Entahlah, hanya ingin saja.

Jujur, tamparan Heechul tadi tidak menyakitkan bagi Hankyung, ia hanya bersikap lebay dihadapan Heechul saat ini, dan memegangi pipinya dengan dramatis. "Heenim, tadi itu aku bohong tahu. Kau malah menamparku. Kejam sekali..."

Heechul mengernyit. Bohong katanya? Jadi, kangennya itu bohong? "E-eh? Huh, kenapa tidak bilang, hah?!"

"Bilang apa?" muka tanpa dosa Hankyung membuat kerut di kening Heechul bertambah.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu bodoooooh!" Heechul baru akan kembali menutup pintu rumahnya kalau saja Hankyung tidak mendorongnya dari luar.

"Hee-heenim... kenapa kau me-"

"Aku pulang Eonni... eh, ada Oppa..." Sungmin tersenyum mendapati calon kakak iparnya main dorong-dorongan. _Uh, romantis sekali,_ pikir Sungmin lugu.

"Hai... Noona... hai, hyung..." Changmin nyengir selebar kuda. Hankyung hanya mengangguk.

Di balik pintu, Heechul melongo. Dirumahnya sudah ada satu orang bodoh, tidak perlu ditambah lagi kan? Changmin sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Tampangnya itu sungguh membuat Heechul ingin menelan kursi saat ini juga!

"Eh? Hankyung oppa? Mau numpang makan lagi?" Sungmin terkekeh pada Hankyung. Hankyung membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama.  
"Maaf merepotkanmu Sungmin-ah... habisnya... masakan Ahjumma yang ada dirumahku itu tidak enak."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar Hankyung memelas. Hankyung memang selalu tampak 'melas', ia laki-laki paling menyedihkan yang pernah Sungmin temui. Mencintai Kim Heechul memang sebuah kesalahan.

Sungmin mendekat ke arah Hankyung, "Sabar ya..." bisiknya di telinga Hankyung. "Eonni itu, orang aneh." Matanya beralih pada kakak perempuannya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan kedua kaki yang ikut naik ke sofa untuk dipeluknya. Heechul sedang kesal, karena Hankyung melakukan kesalahan yang tidak disadarinya lagi. Parah.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, Eonninya itu galaknya tak tertandingi, tapi... mungkin ada banyak hal yang tidak diketahui, Heechul itu sangat sensitif. Pribadinya itu seperti otak yang lembek terbungkus tempurung kepala yang keras.

"Jadi masakan Sungmin-Noona itu enak? Wahhh... aku juga makan disini kalau begitu! Hehehe..."

Lamunan Sungmin sempat buyar oleh suara Changmin. Tapi, ia tidak menanggapi.

Dan seketika hening. Sungmin pun berlalu menuju dapur.

**:::****ESP****:::**

Dokter baru saja diijinkan pulang lima belas menit lalu. Setelah Jung Soo yakin bahwa bungsunya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Jung Soo tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan infus yang melilit di pergelangan tangan.

"Kyuhyun-ah... apa kau lapar?Kau mau aku ambilkan apa?"

Menggeleng lemah. Kyuhyun merasa tak berselera saat ini. Lidahnya pahit, dan perutnya juga bergejolak, "Tidak usah."

Jung Soo duduk di samping ranjang. Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, harusnya hari ini ia benar-benar menemani adiknya. Mendekatinya, berusaha akrab dengannya, seperti dulu...

"Emm... Kau masih pusing?" tanya Jung Soo.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sudah lebih baik."

Jung Soo mengangguk. "Harusnya kau bilang kalau sakit. Kau tau, Hyung hampir jantungan melihatmu pingsan lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Aku tadi merasa baik-baik saja... tapi..."

"Ahaahaha, tidak apa-apa, lain kali, langsung bilang ya, biar Hyung tidak kebingungan."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Entah kenapa, ia merasa Jung Soo mulai berlebihan. Ia memang menyukainya, tapi... ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa, tapi... entahlah.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun melirik Hyungnya yang masih duduk di ranjangnya, "Bagaimana kehidupan sekolahmu yang baru? Ayolah cerita pada Hyung..."

Kyuhyun diam.

"Teman-teman barumu bagaimana? Mereka baik padamu kan?"

Masih diam.

"Kyuhyun-ah...kenapa kau jadi tertutup sekali sekarang, hm? Waktu kecil kau itu cere-"

"Aku—" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Jung Soo menatapnya bingung.

"—ingin tidur. Keluarlah Hyung."

Ada yang mengganjal di dada Jung Soo ketika bungsunya itu memunggunginya. Ia tidak akan protes. Ia akan mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat hari ini.

Jung Soo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Oke, kali ini segini saja dulu. Besok Jung Soo akan berusaha lagi untuk ngobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

Dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, Donghae mengintip Kyuhyun. Dia tidak sadar kalau Jung Soo sudah ada di depannya sekarang.

"Masuk saja Hae-ya...dia tidur kok."

Jung Soo tersenyum manis pada Donghae. Sementara Donghae? Pemuda itu terlihat bingung dan salah tingkah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Donghae berlalu dari hadapan Jung Soo.

_Anak itu sebenarnya peduli _, batin Jung Soo.

**:::ESP:::**

Kyuhyun meraih parfum dan menyemprotkannya ke tubuh. Ia sudah mandi pagi ini, dan badannya terasa lebih segar karena itu. Walau Dokter melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu, karena memang suhu tubuhnya sedikit panas, tapi toh... lebih baik mandi dari pada membiarkan tubuhnya lengket penuh keringat.

Kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Donghae dan Jung Soo. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Jung Soo, berhadapan dengan Donghae yang ada di sisi kiri.

Jung Soo menyodorkan satu buah roti isi selai kacang pada Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun memakan sarapannya.

Acara makan pagi ini hanya berlalu dalam hening. Kyuhyun melahap tekun roti selainya,entah kapan terakhir kali ia makan, tapi rasanya lambungnya benar-benar kosong.

"Ini hari minggu, apa kalian tidak ada acara? Sekedar bertanya saja. Soalnya, hari ini aku akan ke luar kota."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hyungnya yang membuka suara.

"Aku akan pergi dengan teman." sahut Kyuhyun setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya.

"Kyuhyun tahu aku akan pergi dengan siapa," sela Donghae.

Jung Soo diam, dia menatap Kyuhyun, lalu melemparkan tatapan tanya pada Donghae.

"Ohh..ayolah... " Donghae memutar bola matanya,"Buat Jung Soo Hyung percaya kalau kau punya 'kekuatan'."

Jung Soo, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia kehilangan nafsu makannya pagi ini. "Hae-ya, sudahlah, ini masih pagi. Jangan meman-"

"Aku selesai." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sedikit melirik pada Jung Soo sebelum berlalu begitu saja.

Jung Soo menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang makin menjauh, "Kyu, susunya tidak diminum?"

Donghae mendengus, "Dia sudah terlalu tinggi untuk minum susu."

"Hae! Lanjutkan makanmu." Jung Soo melotot ke arah Donghae, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandang pada bungsunya, "Hati-hati Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Jung Soo tersenyum, ia artikan itu sebagai "Baik Hyung..."

Tak berapa lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Donghae pun pergi. Dia menghabiskan satu setengah roti dan segelas penuh susu hari ini.

"Kau kelaparan, Hae..."

"Semalam aku hanya makan sedikit." Donghae mengelap bibirnya terburu. Tanpa pamit, pemuda itu berlalu menuju garasi.

Jung Soo hanya mengomel sendiri menyadari kedua adiknya yang tidak punya tata krama. Apalagi Donghae yang dengan tampang tanpa dosa itu kini menggiring motor yang baru Jung Soo beli seminggu lalu tanpa permisi, memanaskan motor _sport_ yang masih nge-jreng itu, bersiap untuk menjemput kekasihnya yang manis dan menggemaskan. Lee Hyukjae.

**:::ESP:::**

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun menunggu Changmin di depan halte. Mereka sudah janjian kemarin. Awas saja kalau sampai terlambat. Tapi, untung saja Changmin bukan type orang yang suka jam karet.

Bocah itu sampai di halte hanya 6 menit berselang setelah Kyuhyun sampai. Lagi-lagi si aktif itu menyungging cengir selebar kuda dan melambai padanya. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Hei Kyu, jangan terus menerus memasang tampang masam seperti itu dong ah, nanti tidak manis lagi, hmm?" Changmin bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun yang daritadi diam. Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Changmin. Yang seketika membuat bocah _hyperaktif _itu bungkam.

Mereka menunggu yang lain datang. Changmin teringat lagi kata-kata Heechul, kalau mereka berangkat duluan dan tidak menunggu yang lain, mereka tidak akan selamat!

Changmin sudah bergidik duluan membayangkannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh ancaman Heechul.

Di ujung sana, nampak dua orang gadis berlari menghampiri mereka.

Heechul dan Sungmin.

Heechul memakai pakaian yang sedikit terbuka di bagian dadanya. Dia memakai bluss selutut warna baby blue yang mengembang di bagian bawahnya. Semacam model baby doll yang sedang ngetrend di kalangan gadis-gadis. Sementara rambutnya dia biarkan polos. Tanpa aksesoris apapun. Heechul juga tidak memakai make-up. Karena memang wajahnya sudah putih dan merah merona.

Sungmin, gadis ini juga memakai pakaian yang hampir sama seperti Heechul. Bedanya, Sungmin memakai cardigan putih untuk menutupi bahu dan belahan dadanya. Bajunya sendiri warna pink lembut.

Changmin sampai dibuat kagum oleh kecantikan kakak beradik ini.

_Ck, seandianya mereka berdua tertarik padaku__, _batin Changmin bernafsu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar isi pikiran Changmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu, tiba-tiba saja merona. Yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menatapnya.

_Bocah ini sengaja mau membuatku malu, eh?Bagaimana kalau Eonni tahu?!_

Kali ini Kyuhyun ingin terpingkal mendengar isi pikiran Sungmin.

Hankyung datang tidak lama kemudian. Dia sempat ternganga melihat Heechul. Bahkan liurnya pun sedikit lagi menetes, kalau Heechul tidak memergokinya dan menghadiahinya sebuah injakan maut.

Tinggal Eunhyuk yang belum datang.

_Si monyet ituuu! Awas ya kalau sampai terlambat! _Batin Heechul kesal. Tanpa sadar kakinya yang terbalut heels setinggi 6cm itu menginjak lagi kaki Hankyung. Membuat Hankyung menjerit kalap, yang mengundang tawa lebar Changmin menyembur keluar.

Sementara Sungmin, kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutupi mulut dan memegangi perutnya agar tawanya tidak meledak seperti Changmin. Kyuhyun? bocah itu juga ikut tertawa. Yang sayangnya, tidak ada satupun yang menyadari.

Heechul mendelik tajam pada Changmin. Gadis brutal nan cantik itu melepas heelsnya dan mengacungkannya pada Changmin. Dan itu sukses membuat mulut lebar Changmin yang sedari tadi belum berhenti tertawa akhirnya berhenti.

Hankyung menunjukkan wajah paling memelasnya pada Heechul. Karena belum mampu bicara, tangannya menunjuk kebawah, kearah dimana kakinya terinjak dengan brutal oleh kaki indah Heechul. Sialnya, bukannya minta maaf, Heechul malah melotot pada Hankyung.

_Oh Tuhaaaannn~ kenapa Kau ciptakan makhluk menggoda ini dengan kepribadian yang seperti setan?! _Batin Hankyung nelangsa. Dia gigit ujung kerah kemejanya untuk meredam rasa sakit dikakinya yang belum juga mereda. Ah, Hankyung memang terkenal dengan kelebayannya.

Sungmin mendekat. Dengan suaranya yang lembut dan penuh perhatian, dia bertanya pada Hankyung. "Oppa, ini pasti sakit. Aku punya plester, aku pakaikan ya?"

Sepasang mata sipit itu berbinar. Terharu. _Ah~ adik iparku memang seperti malaikat~. _Batin Hankyung senang. Dengan penuh semangat, Hankyung mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum manis padanya, lalu membuka tas selempang kecilnya, mengambil plester berwarna soft pink bermotif strawberry dari dalamnya, membukanya, menyuruh Hankyung membuka sepatu sneeker putihnya, dan menempelkannya pada kaki Hankyung yang memang memerah dan sedikit lecet.

Heechul memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sungmin. Gadis cantik itu mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Heechul.

_Kalau seperti itu jadinya, aku juga mau dong diinjak Heechul Noona~ _. Batin Changmin dengan senyum aneh tersungging di bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu, dengan spontan memanggil Heechul, namun Changmin dengan cepat menyadari maksud Kyuhyun, dan membekap mulut temannya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Heechul yang sudah menengok kearah Kyuhyun, mengernyit aneh pada keduanya.

_Ya ampun. Hari ini benar-benar membuatku kesal! Padahal kan seharusnya aku senang! Ini semua gara-gara si gadis monyet itu terlambat datang dan membuat semuanya jadi kacau!_ Batin Heechul merutuk.

Lalu, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada sms masuk. Dari Eunhyuk. Dengan ganas, Heechul membuka ponselnya. Kemarahannya langsung memuncak, saat mata bulatnya melihat siapa yang mengiriminya sms.

**From: monkey girl**

**Eonni~ aku sudah ada di lotte world~ maaf ya tidak ikut berkumpul di tempat janjian, kekasih ku menjemput soalnya. Aku tunggu ya Eonni ^.**

Heechul geram. _Berani-beraninyaaa! Ggrrr~ _

Langkahnya seperti raksasa kelaparan. Lebar dan menghentak-hentak. Meninggalkan Sungmin, Hankyung, Changmin, yang melongo melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menyusul dibelakang Heechul sambil berkata, "Kita tidak usah menunggu Hyukkie Noona lagi. Dia sudah disana." Setelah itu Hankyung menyusul dengan sedikit terseok.

Kelimanya menaiki bus yang berhenti di halte sebrang. Tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari kalau ternyata mereka menunggu di halte yang salah. Oh My~

**:::ESP:::**

Di dalam bus, Changmin yang kali pertama buka suara, setelah beberapa menit hening untuk menjaga mood Heechul yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Hyukkie Noona tidak akan selamat. Aku jamin itu." Changmin memang mengatakannya dengan berbisik, namun semuanya tetap bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Apalagi Kyuhyun.

"Hidupnya diujung tanduk." Kyuhyun menimpali. Heechul seketika melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Hankyung lebih memilih melihat kearah luar. Cari aman saja lah mereka. Daripada seluruh penumpang di bus ini menjadi korban amukan Heechul.

Bus yang mereka naiki penuh. Mereka berlima sampai harus berdiri dan berdesakan dengan penumpang lain. Changmin terus mengeluh panas lah, sempit lah, dan hal-hal tak penting lainnya.

Heechul memilih mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada tiang yang ada di dalam bus, untuk meredam amarahnya melihat kelakuan Changmin, yang membuat hampir semua penumpang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Kyuhyun cuek. Hazelnya tetap mengarah kedepan. Sampai membuat seorang gadis di dalam bus yang tidak sengaja ditatapnya beberapa detik itu memerah. Sungmin yang kebetulan melihat gadis itu jadi heran sendiri. _Kenapa dia memerah begitu?_ pikirnya heran. Sungmin lalu menengok ke samping, dan dia tahu sekarang, apa yang membuat gadis asing itu memerah wajahnya. Lantas Sungmin cemberut.

Heechul tampak gelisah daritadi, setelah berhasil meredam sedikit amarahnya. Berkali-kali gadis itu melirik kearah jam tangannya yang melekat manis di pergelangan tangan kurusnya.

_Oh ayolah..kenapa perjalanan menuju Lotte World saja sebegitu lamanya? _Batin Heechul gemas. Dirinya sejak tadi sudah ditatap beberapa pasang mata nakal nan liar yang terang-terangan mengarah pada bahu dan dadanya yang terbuka. Deathglare Hankyung yang sejak tadi diarahkannya pada mata-mata itu, tidak berhasil membuat mereka takut.

Kyuhyun yang tahu isi pikiran pria-pria nakal itu, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Heechul dan Hankyung. Lalu mata tajamnya yang berkilat dingin, langsung membuat pria-pria nakal itu serentak menundukan kepala mereka.

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun yang hari ini terbalut celana jeans berwarna silver, melangkah mendekati Heechul. Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah ada disampingnya. Sampai akhirnya Heechul tersentak kaget karena mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, berbisik disampingnya.

"Pakailah kemeja ku Noona. Kalau kau tidak mau mereka semakin menatapmu dengan lapar." Bisik Kyuhyun sembari melepas kemejanya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Heechul yang terbuka.

Aksi bocah yang terkenal pendiam itu langsung membuat Heechul, Sungmin, Changmin, sukses melotot dengan mata yang hampir keluar. Ah, terlalu berlebihan memang. Bahkan Hankyung yang biasanya geram pun, kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot…errr..takjub?

Entahlah..

_Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Akkhhh bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_ Rutuk Hankyung dalam hati seraya melihat kemejanya dengan prihatin.

**:::ESP:::**

Tidak sekali dua kali Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk kapan temannya itu datang, dan dibalas oleh Eunhyuk dengan tatapan 'mungkin sebentar lagi Oppa'.

Memang tidak enak menunggu seseorang. Eunhyuk pun merasa begitu. Namun gadis manis berambut caramel itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk menyuruh Heechul dan teman-temannya yang lain cepat datang. Ponsel Heechul tidak aktif sejak dirinya mengirim sms pada Eonninya yang galak itu.

_Heechul Eonni pasti marah padaku._ Batin Eunhyuk yakin. Sedikit bergidik membayangkan kalau Heechul akan mengamuk dan memarahi dirinya di depan umum seperti ini nanti.

Donghae yang melihat wajah kekasihnya mendadak berubah menjadi pucat, langsung bertanya dengan penuh perhatian. "Hyukkie-ya~ kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita pindah saja ke tempat yang lebih teduh?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak Oppa..aku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya sedikit khawatir pada mereka. Oppa, mau menunggu sebentar lagi kan? Mungkin mereka sebentar lagi datang." Eunhyuk menggamit lengan Donghae manja. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang memohon sesuatu pada Donghae.

Pemuda berwajah kekanakan itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Yaahh..Donghae bisa apa lagi selain mengangguk? Memarahi Eunhyuk karena temannya terlambat datang? Oh tidak. Donghae tidak mau hubungan mereka berakhir hanya karena masalah sepele.

Dengan senyum merekah, Donghae bilang "Ah, tidak apa-apa chagiya~ menunggu denganmu sama sekali tidak membuatku bosan kok. Hahaha~."

Mendengar itu, wajah Eunhyuk yang beberapa saat lalu tampak pucat, kini memerah kembali. Senyumnya terlihat malu-malu dihadapan Donghae.

Pengunjung yang melintas di depan mereka pun sampai dibuat geleng-geleng kepala melihat adegan barusan.

_Ini sudah hampir 30 menit, kenapa belum ada tanda-tanda kalau teman-teman Hyukkie sudah sampai? Ahh panasnya~._ Batin Donghae. Dia masih terus tersenyum saat matanya lagi-lagi menatap Eunhyuk.

"Ah, itu mereka Oppa! Heeii~ disini, sini cepaaattt~." Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa yang Eunhyuk lihat.

Changmin sudah melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, yang dibalas dengan semangat juga oleh Eunhyuk.

Heechul yang terlebih dulu sampai, melemparkan tatapan mautnya pada Eunhyuk, yang tidak disadari sama sekali oleh gadis manis itu. Changmin segera menyusul Heechul dengan berlari.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Hankyung, berjalan di belakang mereka dengan santai. Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat malas dan err..mengantuk.

Heechul menghentakan kakinya yang terbalut heels dengan keras. Sengaja membuat Eunhyuk menyadari kehadirannya.

"Lee Hyukjae! Beraninya kau! Ya-" perkataan Heechul terpotong karena Eunhyuk dengan sengaja bicara "Ah, Eonni..kenalkan, ini Oppa ku, namanya Cho Donghae. Oppa, ini teman-temanku."

Heechul semakin geram. Namun sedetik kemudian amarahnya menguap saat ada sebuah tangan terulur di depannya. Malu juga kalau marah-marah di depan orang yang belum di kenal kan?

Donghae tersenyum manis sekali pada gadis di depannya. Membuat Eunhyuk berdeham keras. Donghae sedikit salah tingkah. Pemuda itu lalu menyalami satu persatu tangan teman-teman kekasihnya. Sampai tiba giliran terakhir, dimana seorang bocah berdiri di baris paling belakang. Kepala bocah itu tertunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus menunduk dengan keringat yang membuat rambut di sekitar dahinya menjadi basah.

Donghae mengernyit. "Hei, kau tidak mau salaman denganku? Kenapa menunduk begitu, hm?" Tangan Donghae menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, yang masih menunduk.

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah, karena ditatap oleh Eunhyuk dengan pandangan aneh. Sementara yang lain, memandangnya dengan sorot penasaran.

Donghae ulurkan sekali lagi tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun mendongak. Mata mereka bertatapan.

Tangan yang sedari tadi mengajak Kyuhyun bersalaman, menggantung kaku di udara.

_Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau anak ini Kyuhyun?! Aiiisshh._ Rutuk Donghae. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Donghae datar. Menyembunyikan perasaannya yang entah kenapa jadi kacau.

Namun Kyuhyun tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Hyungnya. Donghae sadar betul itu. "Hyung.." satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat yang lain mendadak bingung.

Heechul maju mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Kedua tangan mungilnya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan Donghae. "Jadi kau Hyungnya Kyu? Wah kebetulan sekali ya~ ayo masuk. Disini panas, kalian tahu?!"

Mendengar perkataan Heechul, suasana yang awalnya tegang akibat ulah Donghae dan Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit tenang. Heechul memang terkenal sebagai pencair suasana, selain pembuat masalah tentunya.

Donghae tersenyum. Pemuda itu melupakan Kyuhyun dan menggandeng Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam area Lotte World.

Yang lain pun sama. Hanya Changmin yang masih diluar bersama Kyuhyun. Bocah hyperaktif itu mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu menggandeng tangannya. Ikut masuk ke dalam bersama yang lain.

"Kau kenapa sampai begini? Kau baik-baik saja kan Kyu? Tidak ada masalah? Apa ada yang sakit? Wajahmu jadi bertambah pucat lho." Changmin sungguh sangat khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang bengong seperti tadi.

Makanya Changmin melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi pada Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli yang ditanya akan marah atau malah berteriak padanya. Yang penting, Kyuhyun, teman barunya, setidaknya bisa tersenyum lagi seperti sebelum saat mereka sampai disini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau...memang teman yang baik Changmin-ah." Kata terakhir, Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan sedikit lirih. Namun Changmin masih tetap bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar sekali pada Kyuhyun. Dan senyumannya itu pun menular. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, meski agak sedikit canggung.

"Nah, begitu dong..kau kan manis kalau tersenyum seperti itu Kyu~." Changmin pun langsung dihadiahi tatapan maut Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih normal. Asal kau tahu." Kyuhyun lebih memilih melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya terlebih dulu daripada menunggui Changmin dan berjalan bersamanya.

Changmin, entah kenapa, setelah hampir sebulan mengenal Kyuhyun, baru kali ini dia merasa kalau temannya itu benar-benar terlihat…senang.

**:::ESP:::**

"Oppa~ aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya..dekat situ kok~ ok?"

"Ah, baiklah Hyukkie. Jangan lama-lama ya. Nanti Oppa mu yang tampan ini diambil orang~." Donghae sengaja menggoda Eunhyuk, namun gadis itu terlanjur berlari terbirit karena sudah tidak tahan. Jadilah Donghae tersenyum canggung.

"Aku juga mau beli sesuatu disana. Sungminnie, temani Eonni, ya?"

"Oke Eonni. Daritadi juga aku ingin kesana. Ayo."

Kedua kakak beradik Kim pun pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Tinggal Donghae, Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Hankyung.

Dua pemuda dan dua bocah ditempat yang sama. Keempatnya terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya, Changmin, yang lagi-lagi memecah suasana.

"Err..sepertinya tadi aku melihat ada jajanan enak disana. Ada yang mau ikut denganku? Kyu?"

"Tidak. Perutku kenyang karena minum." Kyuhyun menjawab asal. Malas berjalan kesana kemari sebenarnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja Changmin-ah." Hankyung ikut bersuara. _Sepertinya bersama Changmin dan berburu makanan lebih menyenangkan daripada terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakan dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. _Batin Hankyung.

Tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa. Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ditengah suasana ramai Lotte World, keduanya malah saling diam tanpa menatap satu sama lain.

Ingin rasanya Donghae menyusul Eunhyuk dan ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersama kekasihnya, lalu melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu'. Tapi..ah~ pikiran Donghae kacau. Pemuda itu merusak tatanan rambutnya sedikit kasar.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangan pucatnya kedalam saku celana jeansnya. Kemeja yang tadi dipakai Heechul, kini sudah ada dia sampirkan kebahunya sendiri.

Para gadis yang melintas di depan Cho bersaudara itu berusaha menahan suara mereka agar tidak berteriak histeris melihat keduanya.

Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya yang seperti porselen, dan Donghae dengan rambut acak-acakannya yang terlihat seksi itu memang membuat setiap gadis gigit jari melihat mereka.

"Kau jangan tebar pesona disini." Dongahe memecah keheningan. Perkataannya barusan, membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Donghae.

"Kenapa selalu gugup begitu saat bersamaku, Hyung?" Kyuhyun menimpali dengan mata yang kembali menatap kedepan.

"Siapa yang gugup? Kau berusaha mengorek isi pikiranku lagi, eh? Oh ayolah, jangan buat aku takut atau memandangmu dengan sorot aneh ditempat ramai seperti ini." Donghae sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, menyeringai. Berusaha menutupi perasaannya saat ini pada Kyuhyun.

Namun percuma.

"Kau bisa saja pergi menjauh dariku, atau mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh pada yang lainnya tentang aku. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Kau menahan diri. Ah bukan, kau memang tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku terhadap kekasihmu, atau yang lain, karena-"

"CUKUP!" Donghae tanpa sadar berteriak. Dia tidak tahan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang daritadi terus memojokkannya.

"Dengar, Kau. Benar-benar. Membuatku. Takut. Sudah cukup semuanya. Kau membuat hari mingguku hancur hanya karena kemampuan bodohmu itu!" Setelah mengatakannya dengan tegas, Donghae pergi menjauh.

Kyuhyun memandangi punggung Donghae yang perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun memang sengaja membuat Donghae kesal. Kyuhyun memang sengaja membuat Donghae mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Kyuhyun memang sengaja membuat Donghae marah. Kenapa? Karena dengan begitu, Donghae mau menatapnya. Karena dengan begitu, Kyuhyun bisa bicara lebih banyak dengan Hyungnya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Donghae….bersikap seperti dulu lagi padanya.

Ada setetes air yang tiba-tiba mengalir dipipinya. Kyuhyun mengusapnya kasar, saat melihat Eunhyuk sudah keluar dan berlari kearahnya. Mata gadis itu melihat kesana kemari mencari seseorang.

Eunhyuk sedikit heran, kemana semuanya? Bahkan Oppanya pun tidak ada? "Kyu, yang lain kemana?"

"Donghae kearah sana. Mungkin mencari minum." Jari panjang Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah kanan, tempat Donghae pergi tadi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk lantas tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih Kyuhyunnie. Kau memang selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Eunhyuk melangkah dengan riang menuju kearah yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun.

_Mungkin baru kali ini aku merasa dibutuhkan._ Batin Kyuhyun.

**:::ESP:::**

Donghae tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia lupa kalau Eunhyuk masih di tempat semula. Emosinya meluap begitu saja tadi. _Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja berbicara. Ah, tidak, tidak, ini semua salah kau sendiri Cho Donghae! Ya, salahku._ Rutuk Donghae.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaa~."

Langkah Donghae seketika berhenti begitu mendengar suara khas yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihatlah Eunhyuk sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil sesekali menunduk memegangi lutut.

Gadis manis itu sudah pasti berlari untuk mencari Donghae.

"Kau kenapa menyusulku? Harusnya kau tunggu saja disana bersama yang lain. Nanti juga aku kembali." Kini Donghae sudah ada dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Hanya ada Kyuhyun disitu. Aku tidak tahu kemana yang lain. Kyu hanya memberitahuku kemana kau pergi Oppa~." Eunhyuk menimpali sembari membenarkan poninya yang berantakan akibat berlari tadi.

"Itu karena kau memang selalu memikirkanku." Donghae mengucapkannya dengan lirih.

"Apa?"

"Hm? Hahaha tidak Hyukkie." Jawaban Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya. Sikap Donghae sedikit berubah sejak Eunhyuk pergi ke kamar mandi tadi.

_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._ Batin Eunhyuk mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Drrrtt, Drrrrrt~

"Oppa, ponselmu." Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah ponsel Donghae berada. Di dalam saku celananya.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengambil ponselnya, dan matanya seketika melebar melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel _touchscreen_nya.

"Siapa Oppa?" Eunhyuk bertanya penasaran. Ekspresi Donghae sedikit aneh soalnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul. Mungkin yang lain sudah kembali."

"Tapi aku ingin bersama Oppa sekarang."

"Tidak Hyukkie, pergilah."

Eunhyuk semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat keanehan Donghae. Dengan terpaksa, bibir pinknya berucap, "Baiklah." Lalu kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauhi Donghae. Eunhyuk melihat Donghae sekali lagi, berharap pemuda itu akan memanggilnya. Namun tidak, Donghae sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya sekarang.

'Aku ada disini. Aku melihatmu. Kau bersama seorang gadis kan? Hm? Dia teman mu atau kalian lebih dari sekadar teman? Kkk~'

"Aku sekarang tahu kau siapa. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau melibatkan orang disekelilingku. Urusanmu dengan ku. Bukan mereka. Jadi jangan berani-beraninya kau-"

'Hei hei, tenanglah. Aku tahu itu. Kita memang punya banyak urusan yang belum selesai. Kkk~'

"Katakan posisimu berada sekarang!"

'Ups, jangan terburu-buru begitu Hae-ya~ aku ingin semuanya berjalan dengan santai, agar aku bisa menikmatinya. Kau setuju kan kalau segala sesuatu yang terburu-buru itu akan berakhir tidak baik dan tidak memuaskan?'

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu terlalu lama. Aku ingin semuanya cepat selesai!"

'Bagaimana kalau…kita…sedikit bernostalgia dulu? Hm? Tentunya kau juga kangen dengan 'mereka' bukan?'

"Ya! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk it-hmmpph"

Tiba-tiba saja, dari arah belakang ada yang menyumpal mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Baunya membuat pusing. Dengan sekejap, Donghae jatuh pingsan, dan ponselnya jatuh ketanah.

Tanpa ada satupun orang yang melihat kejadian itu, karena semuanya sibuk dengan kegembiraan masing-masing.

Tubuh Donghae dibawa menuju sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir diluar sana.

**:::TBC:::**

**Cuap-cuap Review:**

**Ryubee **8/18/13 . chapter 6

**maaf nunggu lama ^^a ini uda lanjut ko..dan mulai uda ada kejelasan antara hubungannya hae ama kyu. meskipun masih implisit sih. makasih uda review XD**

**.**

**kiyuh **8/13/13 . chapter 6

**annyeong kiyuh~ dibikin sakit parah? hmm~ *smirk* ini uda apdet XD **

**.**

**hatakehanahungry**

**ini udah lanjut XD suka ya ama peran aneh ncul? hahaha. makasih uda ripyu ^^**

**.**

**Park Sang Kyung** 7/20/13 . chapter 6

**Anyeong juga...^^ lha, kalo ngga ada Tbc, jadi nggak bisa update donk, Cin? Hihi... astaga? Suka Kyu jadi sakit2an? Gimana kalo kita mampusin aja sekalian? #plak**

.

**chairun** 7/19/13 . chapter 6

**Eoh? Saeng berarti yeoh? Yah, masa Kyu disiksa mulu? Kami nggak sekejam ituuuu... ho'oh... tapi payah semua membernya #LOL. Hahaha... Tunggu saja sampai Hae sadar nan tobat, XD... Kyu suka sama Sungmin? kata siapa? Sudah jelas kalo kyu itu sukanya sama SAYA! #dijitaks. Makluk di cermin itu jeng Kyunnie yang belum mandi #disumpalSendal. Ngga apa2 kok. Banyak ini itu lebih baik dari pada rerview cuma ada kata "update kilat"**

.

**gyu1315** 7/18/13 . chapter 6

**Wah, Hontou ni Arigatoo Gozaimasu... *Cuip gak bisa B. Korea* nggak papa, udah mampir review aja kami senang hahahhaha... ditunggu chap depan ya?**

.

**lenyclouds** 7/18/13 . chapter 6

**Hay Leny... yang namanya sodara, aneh kalo ngga sayang. Teuhaekyu kalo bahagia ntar konpliknya ape, non? *Plak. Iya, kyu ngga cinta sungmin, karena dihati kyu udah terpahat kuat nama Authornya *Dikroyok* . Nah, pertanyaan ini lagi... makhluk itu adalah jeng Kyunni yang belum mandi. Tau donk? *disumpalSENDAL***

.

**Kim Haemi** 7/18/13 . chapter 6

***Peluk kim* Makasih, yah...iya, diusahakan banyak Kyuhaenya hehhee...**

.

**Sachiko Yamaguchi** 7/18/13 . chapter 6

**hay Yamaguchi Kumiko (salah) Sachiko maksudnya. Ff bikin hati krenyes2? Krupuk donk hahah.. gomenne, mungkin nggak Kyumin, Tapi KyuThor wkwkwkw. Hooh, ntu yg nelepon donge , kalo urusan mampusin Kyu, Thor mah oke aja hahahaha *tawaKejam* Arigatou ^^**

.

**Fitri MY** 7/18/13 . chapter 6

**Siapa yang makin Keren? Authornya? Makasih. Kami terharoe sekali**

.

**aira** 7/18/13 . chapter 3

**Hallo, Aira... makasih mau mampir dan sarannya, chap depan mampir lagi ya... ^^**

.

**sfsclouds** 7/18/13 . chapter 6

**Suka banget sih, kalo Kyu dibikin menderita T.T But, makasih udah mampir ya, penasaran yang nelp Hae, ya? ikutin terus aja XD**

.

**aira** 7/18/13 . chapter 2

**Kembali kasih, aira... author juga ngucapin makasih atas reviewnya... ^^**

.

**ShinJoo** 24 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Hai Shinjoo... adiknya Hatori, bukan? Wah, kudet nih XD *digampar* mau bnyak HaeKyu? 50 ribu dulu *PLAK**

**Gyurievil** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Muahahhahaha... monsternya kalo mirip kyu pasti deh, GANTENG! HAHHAHAHAHA... makasih, ya...**

.

**Guest** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Hallo... siapa namanya, cin? Makasih mau mampir, kami senang sekali...**

.

**Han eun ae** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

** Hai Han, udah update, nih...mana review-nya? *Nagih***

.

**kiki** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Anyeong, Kiki... kami update kembali... udah di simak lum? Review lagi ya Xd**

.

**Fitri MY **7/17/13 . chapter 2

**Ayang Ncul emang unyu2 xD**

.

**Hanhan** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Yosh... kelelahan, kasian kan? Tenang, ntar kyupil kami pijat *maunya***

.

**ay** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Author juga suka DDS, yang versi Live Action juga suka... yang berperan jadi Ryu Amakusa si Yamada Ryousuka dari Hey Say JUMP! ,**

.

**vha chandra** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

***berdeham panjang...bablas sampe terbatuk-batuk* Jeng Cuip nggak disapa nih, Vha? *Senyum miris sambil mengais roti melon buat buka puasa* buat yang penasaran tampang si misterius di cermin, dari pada ngebayangin yang nggak2, mending cari gampangnya, bayangin tampang jeng Kyunni yang belum mandi *ditoyir jeng kyunnie* kyu pingsan itu karena terlalu tertekan, dia menyimpan rindu teramat dalam buat jeng Cuip ampe stress dan jatuh sakit. Tenang aja, Kyu ngg ak papa, nanti kalo udah ketemu jeng Cuip, bakal segera SEMBOEH kok *Dilindes tronton***  
**Matur sembah nuwun reviewnya, chap depat tak enteni reviewnya lagi *Vha wong Jowo, nduk? Orang mana? Cuip orang Malang Xd**

.

**hexsaa** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**AHAHHAHA...Marathon gimana? Heehehe namanya sodara harus saling peduli, yah... makasih, ya reviewnya...**

.

**meile ichigo** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Icigo, kurosaki *plak***  
**Makasih mau nunggu, thor terharu... yup, dari pada penasaran ditunggu chap depan aja ya...**

.

**FiWonKyu0201 **7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Penasaran? Bagus,,, tu tujuan kami *plak* sebenarnya juga uda sayang dari lama, tapi gengsi Xd**

.

**miss key** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

** Haiiaiaia... pengennya dibuat punya perasaan yang sama ama authornya *plak**

.

**hexsaa** 7/17/13 . chapter 5

**Wkwkwkkw makannya, diikutin aja XD... makasih ya...**

.

**92Line** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Mkasi... reviewnya, makasih juga telah menyukainya... kami lanjut nih...**

.

**hexsaa** 7/17/13 . chapter 4

**KOK JADI AUTOR YANG LAPAR *kruyuklagiPuasa***

.

**fikyu** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Makasih ya, nggak papa kok, mau mampr aja kami uda seneng Xd syukur kalo nggak bosenin, pantengin chap depan ya...**

.

**aninkyuelf** 7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Gimana ya...? Mau diskusi dulu smaa jeng-jeng yang lain deh *plak**  
**Oke, nggak dipasangin maa sungmin, tapi ama author xD**

.

**hexsaa** 7/17/13 . chapter 1

**Hai, aduh, kuat banget matanya wkwkwkkwkw hebat deh, Kyu keren? Makasih, kami terharu(?)**

**.**

**riekyumidwife **7/17/13 . chapter 6

**Nah, kan! Banyak banget yang suka Kyu jadi menderita. Wkwkwkwkkwkw jahat jahat...**  
**Oke, eonn... kalo bisa kami bakal mampusin dia sekalian. Tenang aja *plak**  
**TeuhaekyuCuip makin sip *PLAK**

**P.S **

**yang balesin review jeng Cuip, jadi maaf kalo balesannya gaje ^^a**

**maaf tadi banyak typo. ini udah diganti ko XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION**

**By ****Cui'Pz Cherry & Kyunnieminnie-chan**

**INSPIRED BY KOTOURA-SAN © ENOKIZU**

**SUPER JUNIOR © They're belong to GOD and themselves**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun **

**Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin as Kim Sungmin**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul **

**Max Changmin, and others.**

**Warning: **

**TeukHaeKyu!Brothership**

**KyuChangMinChulHyukGeng!Friendship**

**Lil' bit Romance for HanChul and HaeHyuk**

**GENDERSWITCH!**

"Mana Oppa mu itu Hyukkie Eonni?" Sungmin bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi gelisah. Semuanya memang sudah berkumpul daritadi memang. Tinggal Donghae saja yang belum.

"Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja ponselnya? Bodoh!" Suara sinis Heechul terdengar.

"Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya? Hehe~ maaf Heechul Eonni. Akan aku telpon." Eunhyuk segera menekan speed dial nomor satu untuk menelpon Donghae.

"Tidak aktif." Kyuhyun bersuara. Mendahului Eunhyuk yang ingin bilang hal serupa pada yang lain.

"Oh, Kyu..kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Tidak seperti gadis monyet ini.** LAMBAT**!" Heechul masih berkata sinis pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sadar apa salahnya sampai membuat Heechul bersikap seperti itu.

"Biar aku yang cari." Niat baik Hankyung langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Aku juga ikut Hyung." Changmin menimpali. Bocah itu tidak kehilangan semangatnya dalam hal apapun. Padahal tadi dirinya dan Hankyung sudah berkeliling cukup jauh untuk mencicipi berbagai macam jajanan yang ada.

"Baik. Cari sampai dapat! Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun marah kalau ternyata Hyungnya tersesat ditempat seperti ini. Iya kan, Kyu?" Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun. Bocah itu tetap diam tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Heechul.

"Sudahlah, cepat cari! Ini sudah siang. Dan panas sekali." Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah dadanya, bermaksud membuat tubuhnya sedikit sejuk.

Hankyung yang melihat, hampir meneteskan air liurnya kalau saja tidak segera ditarik oleh Changmin menjauh. Bisa gawat kalau terjadi banjir.

"Kau mau kemana bocah?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba juga ikut mengikuti Changmin. Tadi bocah itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat ingin ikut mencari, tapi kenapa sekarang..malah dengan santainya pergi meninggalkan tiga orang gadis disana?

"Aku penasaran. Noona-Noona, jangan berkeliaran sembarangan." Kyuhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya dan benar-benar menjauh dari mereka.

"Kalau Kyuhyunnie sudah bicara begitu, itu berarti kita harus percaya padanya. Ingat apa kemampuannya kan?" Heechul menutup bagian bahunya memakai kemeja Hankyung yang tadi diberikan padanya.

"Dia itu sok cuek, tapi sebenarnya.."

"Aih aih Sungminnie~ kau perhatian juga ya~."

"Iiissshh apa sih Eonni?!" Wajah cantik Sungmin tiba-tiba memerah sampai ke telinga.

**:::ESP:::**

"Hankyung Hyung, mungkinkah Donghae-ssi pulang duluan?" Changmin bertanya pada Hankyung yang sedang melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari Donghae. Matanya beralih pada Changmin, sekadar untuk menjawab "Tidak mungkin bodoh!"

"Aku menemukan ponselnya." Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, suara Kyuhyun mengagetkan Hankyung dan Changmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang keduanya sambil mengangsurkan sebuah ponsel hitam milik Donghae yang langsung diambil Hankyung ketika pemuda China itu berbalik mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Benar ini ponselnya? Kau tidak salah kan?" Mata sipit itu semakin menyipit melihat Kyuhyun. Mencoba memastikan.

"Kau meragukan Kyuhyun, Hyung? Dia tidak mungkin salah!" Changmin merebut ponsel yang ada di tangan Hankyung secara kasar. Dan mengacungkannya tepat di depan wajah Hankyung.

Hankyung kesal, dan merebut kembali ponsel itu, lalu berkata "Ini kan sudah rusak." Mata sipitnya menatap sengit kearah Changmin.

"Jadi kau meragukan Kyuhyun hanya karena ini sudah rusak?! Hei Hyung, Donghae-ssi itu Hyungnya Kyuhyun! Jelas dia tahu kalau ini milik Hyungnya, iya kan Kyu?"

Hankyung semakin kesal melihat tingkah Changmin. Kyuhyun yang ditanya pun hanya diam, dan kembali merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Hankyung.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar. Lebih mudah dan lebih cepat. Aku malas mendengar suara ribut kalian." Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh. Tubuh kurusnya kini sudah berbaur dengan pengunjung yang lain. Sikap bocah es itu membuat Changmin melongo dan Hankyung geleng-geleng kepala.

_Hanya aku yang normal disini. Ya, hanya aku, hanya aku, hanya aku._ Batin Hankyung mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar kalau Changmin juga sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Ya ampun, hanya aku yang tertinggal sekarang." Hankyung bermonolog.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus berjalan. Kaki jenjangnya tidak tahu akan melangkah kemana. Tidak ada 'apapun' yang bisa jadi petunjuk. Kyuhyun yakin kalau Donghae sudah pergi dari sini. Tapi kenapa? Apa karena dirinya?

Saat sedang berfikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menabrak Kyuhyun dari depan. Perawakannya tidak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun. tapi jelas, dia lebih tua. Jus ditangannya tumpah membasahi kemeja Kyuhyun. Orang itu meminta maaf, tapi bocah itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Orang itu lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Tidak lupa membuang gelas kecil berisi jus yang sudah tumpah itu ke tempat sampah yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ ternyata kau disini. Aku mencari mu kemana-mana tahu! Cepat juga ya kau menghilang. Haahh~." Changmin menunduk sebentar sambil memegangi lututnya. Mengatur nafasnya yang belum stabil akibat berlari mencari Kyuhyun. Bocah penggila makanan itu takut kalau Kyuhyun juga akan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti Donghae.

Mata bulat Changmin beralih pada kemeja Kyuhyun yang kotor. Changmin mengerutkan kening. _Apa Kyu tidak tahu kalau kemejanya kotor oleh tumpahan jus?_ Batin Changmin. "Hei Kyu, kemeja mu ko―" "aku akan membersihkannya." Sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah menyelanya dan berlalu begitu saja ke kamar mandi.

_Ah, bocah itu. Perasaan tadi dia sudah sedikit lebih ceria. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Iisshh~._ Batin Changmin lagi. Dia juga mengacak rambutnya sampai acak-acakan sekali. gemas melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun mungkin?

Kyuhyun melepas kemejanya. Dia pandangi wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul di dalam cermin kamar mandi. Bocah itu mengamati tubuhnya yang terbalut t-shirt putih sebagai dalaman. Tangan pucat kurusnya menyentuh wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Terus begitu selama beberapa saat. Kyuhyun seakan lupa pada kemejanya.

_Apa wajah ini begitu menyeramkan sampai membuat mereka yang aku sayangi menjauh dariku?_ Batinnya. Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun sudah bosan menangis. Dirinya sudah muak dengan cairan asin yang terus menerus keluar dari mata hazelnya ketika masih kecil dulu. Sekarang saatnya membuktikan pada yang lain, kalau bukan hanya menangis yang Kyuhyun bisa.

Kyuhyun ingin lebih berguna sekarang. Bukan hanya menyusahkan. Dia ambil kemejanya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas wastafel. Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan air. Seketika kemejanya basah. Tapi tampak lebih bersih. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menunggu beberapa saat agar kemejanya itu kering. Atau kalau mau, Kyuhyun bisa memakainya sekarang juga. Dan akibatnya pasti dia demam.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa amat pusing. Nafasnya tersengal. Kyuhyun menunduk sambil tangannya meremas kepalanya yang terasa amat sakit. Tanda-tanda ini seperti….

'**KAU MEMANG TIDAK BERGUNA..'**

Suara itu. Suara menyeramkan itu datang lagi. Kyuhyun akan mengingat bagaimana cara makhluk menyeramkan ini datang.

'**LIHAT, SEKARANG HYUNG MU MENGHILANG BEGITU SAJA. ITU KARENA MEMANG SALAHMU!' **

Kyuhyun masih menunduk menahan sakit. Seperti biasa, udara semakin menipis di sekitarnya. Ini buruk! Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Kyuhyun berharap Changmin akan masuk dan mengusir makhluk menyeramkan itu dari hadapannya sekarang. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak yakin kalau Changmin bisa melihatnya.

'**AKU TAHU TADI KAU BERTENGKAR DENGANNYA. HAHAHA~ TINDAKANNYA ITU SUDAH TEPAT. DIA MEMANDANGMU DENGAN PANDANGAN BENCI LAGI! TIDAK ADA YANG BENAR-BENAR PEDULI PADAMU! BAHKAN TEMANMU YANG DI―'**

"Berhenti BRENGSEK! Hhh..kau..tidak..tahu..APAPUN!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Nafasnya semakin pendek. Bocah itu terlihat sangat kesakitan. Entah kenapa, setiap mahkluk itu muncul, Kyuhyun selalu semenderita ini.

'**TIDAK TAHU APAPUN KATAMU?! HAH, YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU TAHU SEMUA TENTANGMU! KARENA KITA….SATU…HAHAHA.'** Monster menyeramkan itu tertawa keras sekali. Untungnya kamar mandi ini sepi. Jadi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan mereka. Atau kalaupun ada orang, mereka tidak bisa mendengar? Entahlah, karena belum pernah ada yang melihat Kyuhyun bereaksi seperti ini. Bahkan Jung Soo sekalipun.

'**PADAHAL SEBENARNYA AKU MAU BERTEMAN DENGANMU. BERHUBUNG TIDAK ADA SATUPUN YANG MAU BERTEMAN DENGANMU. HEH.' **

"Kau salah! Mereka mau mengakuiku! Mereka tidak seperti yang lain! Kau salah! Kau salah! Kau SALAH! Akhh.." Tangan pucat kurusnya mencengkram bagian dada sebelah kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Kyuhyun kepayahan. Sementara mahkluk itu semakin menampakkan seringai lebarnya yang menakutkan.

'**Aku akan menghilang kalau kau sudah benar-benar membuat mereka mau mengakuimu lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus mengganggumu. Membuatmu kesakitan terasa amat menyenangkan bagi iblis sepertiku.' **

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot. Lemas sekali rasanya. Tapi nafasnya sudah berangsur-angsur normal. Sakit kepalanya juga sudah hilang. Dan yang paling penting, monster itu juga akhirnya menghilang dengan meninggalkan sebuah petunjuk untuk Kyuhyun.

**BRAAK!**

Changmin mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang ditempati Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa lama sekali Kyu? Astaga kau baik-baik saja? Hey, Kyu?" Changmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan basah. Jelas hal itu membuat Changmin merasa sangat khawatir. Apalagi saat ini mata Kyuhyun terlihat kosong.

Changmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya itu sampai Kyuhyun akhirnya mengedipkan matanya. Membuat Changmin menghela nafas lega. Changmin mengambil kemeja Kyuhyun yang basah, melepas kemejanya sendiri untuk kemudian Changmin pakaikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini ―" Kyuhyun berniat melepas kemeja Changmin yang telah terpasang di tubuhnya. Namun Changmin mencegah itu. "kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Lihat, kau basah. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku menunggu mu lama sekali diluar. Tapi kau tidak juga muncul. Makanya aku mendobrak pintu itu sampai hancur." Changmin menunjuk kearah pintu itu yang sudah hancur berantakan.

"Kau akan dikenakan denda nanti, karena sudah merusak property tempat ini." Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit. Dibantu oleh Changmin. Changmin yang mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan menjadi tertawa. "Kau mencoba melucu? Haha~."

"Bodoh." Kyuhyun mendelik pada Changmin dengan tatapan esnya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Changmin menghentikan tawanya yang menggelegar. "Hahaha~ kita bisa kabur dari sini tanpa ketahuan Kyu! Kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan."

"Kau tidak mengenal teknologi bernama CCTV?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun melenggang cuek keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Changmin yang terbengong mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"**AH! KAU BENAR KYU**! Tunggu aku~ jangan kabur sendiri!"

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, kau menemukan Donghae Oppa?" Eunhyuk bertanya kepada Hankyung yang baru saja kembali. Hankyung terlihat lesu dengan satu gelas jus ditangan kanannya. Dan itu membuat Eunhyuk kesal karena pertanyaannya belum dijawab juga oleh Hankyung.

"OPPA! Jangan minum terus. Aku tahu ini panas, tapi kau sudah temukan Donghae Oppa belum?!" Eunhyuk bertanya lagi. Kali ini tangannya menepuk bahu Hankyung kencang. Membuat pemuda sipit itu tersedak jus yang sedang di minumnya. Kejadian itu membuat Heechul menertawakan Hankyung.

"Eonni, harusnya kau bantu Hankyung Oppa. Jangan malah menertawakannya. Hyukkie Eonni juga jangan cepat emosi." Sungmin mencoba menjadi penengah. Eunhyuk cemberut. Sementara Heechul, mulai membantu Hankyung dengan cara memijat bahunya. Tapi bukannya merasa nyaman, Hankyung malah menjerit.

"Kau tidak pandai memijat Heenim! Sudahlah henti―**UHUK**!"

"Isshh dasar tidak tahu diri! Aku berniat membantumu tahu!" Heechul sebenarnya khawatir. Tapi gadis galak itu sudah terlanjur kesal. Jadilah tangan mungilnya yang bertengger dibahu Hankyung, kembali menepuk bahu itu dengan lebih keras lagi. Sungmin yang melihat semakin menggeleng prihatin.

"Oh ya Oppa, dimana Kyuhyun dan Changmin?" Sungmin sadar kalau kedua bocah itu tidak bersama Hankyung. Eunhyuk berseru, "Pertanyaan ku saja belum dijawab olehnya, kau malah bertanya yang lain lagi Sungminnie!"

"EHEM. Baiklah, maafkan aku Hyukkie, aku tidak menemukan Donghae-ssi. Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga menghiang begitu saja. Jadi aku putuskan untuk kembali dan―"

**PLAK! **

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak ikuti mereka, **HAH**?!" Heechul memukul bagian belakang kepala Hankyung. Hankyung meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ah, sial sekali Hankyung hari ini.

"Sudahlah Eonni. Jangan terus-menerus menyiksa Hankyung Oppa. Kasihan kan. Lagipula aku yakin, kalau mereka bertiga tidak benar-benar hilang. Mereka kan sudah besar. Mungkin saja Donghae-ssi ada urusan yang membuatnya harus pulang duluan tanpa memberitahu kita. Sementara kedua bocah itu, aku yakin, mereka sedang berkeliling mencari jajanan lagi. Terutama Changmin." Dari keempat orang itu, hanya Sungmin yang masih menggunakan otaknya saat ini.

"Kau benar juga Sungminnie. Emm..sebenarnya tadi, sebelum aku kesini, aku bersama dengan Donghae Oppa. Lalu saat kita akan kembali, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Donghae Oppa berbunyi. Aku ingin menunggu dia sampai selesai dengan urusan ponselnya. Tapi Oppa melarangku dan menyuruhku untuk kembali duluan." Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak saat dia sedang menjelaskan tadi. Ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan kesal, dan itu…

"**KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARITADI BODOH**?!" Heechul. Hanya Heechul yang akan meledak seperti ini. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis manis itu tidak mau menatap mata Heechul yang masih berkilat kesal.

"Tapi kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?" Sungmin heran sendiri. _Apa mungkin Donghae-ssi punya.._

"Itu karena ponselnya rusak." Sungmin langsung berjengit kaget karena ada sebuah suara di belakangnya. Suara yang sudah Sungmin hapal betul milik siapa. Tubuhnya berbalik, dan benar saja, di belakangnya sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Ponsel Donghae Oppa rusak?" Eunhyuk bertanya, penasaran. Kyuhyun memberikan ponsel itu kepada Eunhyuk. Gadis itu mengamati sebentar ponsel Donghae, lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Kyuhyun. "Ini masih bisa―" "diperbaiki." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk." Kata Heechul yang sudah kembali stabil emosinya. Gadis itu tahu kalau saat ini bukan waktunya untuk terus meledak-ledak. Mereka lalu berjalan ke sisi kiri, dimana terdapat tempat duduk nyaman dengan sebuah payung besar diatasnya. Tentu itu untuk melindungi pengunjung dari sengatan sinar matahari. Berhubung Seoul sedang panas-panasnya hari ini. Padahal belum masuk musim panas. Maklum saja, global warming sedang popular di dunia saat ini. Mengacaukan cuaca adalah ulahnya.

Mereka sudah duduk disana. Posisi duduknya melingkar. "Kau bisa memperbaikinya bocah?" Tanya Sungmin. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak yakin kalau Kyuhyun bisa memperbaiki ponsel itu. "Jangan meragukan ku." Balas Kyuhyun tenang. Hazelnya terfokus pada ponsel. Tangannya dengan cekatan membongkar seluruh bagian ponsel.

"Aku mengandalkan mu Kyu. Jangan dengarkan Sungminnie, dia hanya mencoba membuat mu gugup. Haha~." Heechul menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Hankyung kesal melihatnya. _Uuhh~ sungguh perlakuan yang amat berbeda sekali._ Batin Sungmin, Changmin, dan Eunhyuk. Yang entah kenapa pikiran mereka bisa sama.

"Tolong turunkan tanganmu dari bahuku Noona." Kyuhyun risih juga ditatap dengan tatapan kesal Hankyung. Heechul langsung menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun. Wajahnya agak memerah.

_Apa-apaan wajah ituuuuuuu?! Errghhh!_ Batin Hankyung kesal. Saking kesalnya, Hankyung menggigit lengan kemejanya sendiri. Sedikit berbulu dan tidak enak sih ―itu pasti― tapi daripada tidak ada hal yang bisa meredam kekesalan Hankyung. Lebih baik kemejanya basah dengan air liurnya sendiri. Sedikit lebih baik memang.

"Sudah bisa menyala." Kyuhyun bersuara. Tapi hazelnya masih focus pada ponsel yang sedang di pegangnya. Butuh waktu untuk bisa menyalakan ponsel itu kembali. Kini, Heechul, Changmin, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, bahkan Hankyung, tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan penasaran. Kelimanya menunggu Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Eunhyuk sampai menyatukan jari-jarinya dengan cemas.

"Ini nomor terakhir yang menghubungi Donghae Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun. Sekarang, bocah itu sedang berusaha menghubungi si penelpon terakhir. Suasana semakin tegang. Tidak ada yang berani menghela nafas sekalipun!

"Semoga Donghae-ssi tidak diculik atau apa." Hankyung yang pertama bicara.

"Semoga Donghae-ssi hanya pulang terburu-buru sampai melupakan kekasihnya." Sambung Changmin.

"Semoga itu bukan nomor selingkuhannya." Heechul menimpali. Eunhyuk melotot mendengar kata-kata Heechul. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Berbagai pikiran buruk tentang Donghae yang bermesraan dengan gadis lain di belakangnya sungguh membuat hati Eunhyuk menjerit pilu. Tangisannya mungkin saja akan tumpah kalau Kyuhyun tidak bicara saat ini.

"Tidak aktif lagi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menaruh ponsel itu diatas meja. Changmin mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengutak-atiknya sebentar. Bocah itu menghela nafas mengetahui kalau tidak ada yang bisa dicari lagi di ponsel itu. LCDnya rusak parah. Hanya bagian atasnya saja yang terlihat. _Pantas Kyuhyun bisa tahu nomor yang terakhir menghubungi Donghae-ssi._ Pikir Changmin.

**Drrrt..**

"Sebentar." Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari mereka berlima. Ada telpon masuk. Mungkin dari Hyungnya. Dan benar saja, saat hazelnya menatap LCD ponsel touchscreennya, nama **'Jung Soo Hyung'** yang terlihat. Kyuhyun tidak langsung mengangkatnya. Bocah itu terlihat ragu.

Berhenti. Panggilan itu berhenti. Tapi kemudian, menyala lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Hyungnya tidak akan berhenti sampai Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeobose―"

'Dimana kau?! Kenapa belum pulang Kyu?'

Suara Jung Soo terdengar panic. Kyuhyun tahu apa sebabnya.

"Ini masih siang. Aku baik-baik saja."

'Tapi sebentar lagi sore. Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tidak pusing atau apapun kan? Apa aku perlu menyuruh supir untuk menjemputmu nanti? Katakan dimana―'

"Tidak. Aku. Baik. Baik. Saja." Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jung Soo tidak akan berhenti kalau Kyuhyun tidak keras kepala. Hyungnya yang satu ini akan mengalah kalau Kyuhyun atau Donghae sudah terang-terangan menolaknya.

'Baiklah. Hati-hati. Aku khawatir sekali padamu. Jangan pulang terlalu larut.'

"Baik." Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Kyuhyun kembali bergabung dengan yang lain. "Siapa Kyu?"/ "Apa itu Donghae Oppa?" Changmin dan Eunhyuk secara bersamaan bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Changmin dengan pandangan penasarannya, sedangkan Eunhyuk dengan pandangan memelasnya.

"Kalian ini! Biarkan Kyuhyun duduk dulu. Baru bertanya." Heechul melotot pada Changmin. Sudah cukup Heechul kesal pada Eunhyuk. Sekarang giliran Changmin yang membuatnya kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu membelanya Heenim?!" Seru Hankyung tidak terima. Alisnya berkerut, bibir tipisnya maju beberapa senti.

"Kau semakin jelek kalau begitu." Hankyung shock. Kata-kata Heechul begitu menusuk ke dalam hatinya. _Oh tidaak~ apa itu sebabnya Heenim selalu bersikap kasar padaku? Karena aku jelek?! _Batin Hankyung.

"Jelek seperti ini maksudmu?!" Hankyung memajukan bibirnya lagi. Alisnya berkerut semakin dalam. Hidungnya dia kembang kempiskan. Matanya yang sipit semakin dia buat sipit dengan menarik ujung-ujungnya.

Tawa Changmin meledak. Disusul oleh Sungmin. Eunhyuk juga tertawa, tapi tidak sekeras Changmin dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ah..bocah itu masih malu-malu untuk sekadar tertawa dengan lepas.

Heechul memandang Hankyung dengan jijik. Hankyung belum juga merubah wajahnya kedalam bentuk normal. Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya kearah Heechul. Sementara gadis itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hankyung. Kepala Heechul semakin ke belakang saat kepala Hankyung semakin ke depan. Mendekati wajah Heechul.

Terus begitu sampai Heechul dan Hankyung hilang keseimbangan dan keduanya jatuh secara bersamaan. Posisinya, Heechul dibawah, Hankyung diatas, dengan tangan yang menjadi tumpuan berat tubuhnya. Yang lain terlihat kaget. Jelas kaget, karena bibir mereka berdua hampir saja bersentuhan kalau saja Heechul tidak mendorong dada Hankyung menjauh, sampai kepala Hankyung membentur pinggiran meja.

"Ah Noona~ kenapa malu-malu begitu, eh? Kami tidak akan melihat kok~." Goda Changmin. Wajah Heechul merah sekali. Bahkan sampai ke telinganya! Hankyung menatap Heechul dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Heechul memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Asal matanya tidak berhadapan dengan mata hitam milik Hankyung.

"Aku pulang sekarang."Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kalau tubuhnya luar biasa lelah hari ini. "Kita pulang bersama ya~." Changmin juga ikut bangkit. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae Oppa? Dia tidak benar-benar diculik kan?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berharap, sebelum bocah itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalau dia sudah pulang, akan aku beritahu." Eunhyuk merasa lega mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Lagipula darimana kau tahu kalau kekasihmu itu diculik, hah?!" Heechul sudah bangkit dari acara jatuhnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bawahan dressnya yang kotor. "Mungkin saja kan Eonni. Soalnya tidak ada yang tahu Oppa pergi kemana."

"Itu kan hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudahlah, ayo pulang. HEI KITA PULANG BERSAMA~." Heechul berteriak kepada Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah agak jauh. Gadis manis itu berlari menghampiri keduanya. Hankyung juga sama. Berlari menyusul sang pujaan hati.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengikuti dari belakang dengan santai. "Hari yang melelahkan ya Eonni?" Sungmin menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Tersenyum padanya.

Eunhyuk, sejak insiden menghilang-nya-Donghae, wajahnya terlihat murung. Maka Sungmin berusaha menghiburnya. Dan itu berhasil. Eunhyuk tersenyum meski sedikit. Perjalanan pulang mereka lewati dengan diam.

**.**

**.**

Donghae meringis beberapa kali. Kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang. Begitu juga kakinya. Mulutnya tersumpal kain. Hanya matanya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi Donghae pusing sekali. Pengaruh obat biusnya masih terasa. Baunya membuat Donghae mual.

Beberapa kali Donghae mencoba membebaskan diri. Tapi tidak berhasil. Ikatannya terlalu kuat. Dan tangan Donghae perih. Kalau terus memaksa, tangannya akan berdarah, dan pasti bertambah perih.

Ruangan yang Donghae tempati ini gelap dan lembap. Banyak kecoa berkeliaran. Bau, kotor, dan banyak binatang. Ini gawat! Berada dalam ruangan seperti ini membuat Donghae sulit menghirup nafas. _Ah sial._ Donghae mengumpat dalam hati.

**BRAAKK**

Ada seseorang yang masuk. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dari Donghae. Tapi terlihat lebih tua. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas, karena memang minimnya cahaya. Tapi Donghae yakin, dia adalah orang itu. Donghae berontak saat tangan dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Menelusurinya seolah Donghae adalah sebuah boneka porselen yang akan rusak jika tidak diperlakukan dengan baik.

Namun seketika, tangan itu menampar pipi Donghae dengan keras. Darah segar keluar dari sela-sela bibir Donghae yang tersumpal kain. Bertambah lagi rasa perihnya sekarang. Donghae ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Suaranya seakan habis.

Orang itu menyaringai kejam. Matanya berkilat dingin. Terpancar kemarahan yang jelas dia tujukan untuk Donghae. "Ini baru permulaan..Cho Donghae.." Suaranya berat dan menyeramkan. Sekali lagi, orang itu membuat bagian tubuh Donghae yang lain terasa perih. Dia menarik rambut belakang Donghae, sampai Donghae mendongak. Sepertinya beberapa helai rambut pemuda itu rontok.

"HAHAHA menyedihkan sekali. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu lemah. Aku heran, kenapa dia bisa sampai mempercayaimu yang lemah ini." Orang itu menendang kaki Donghae. Cukup keras. Tapi tidak membuat Donghae ingin berteriak. Beda dengan saat orang itu menarik rambutnya.

"Karena mempercayaimu…dia sampai kehilangan nyawanya…kau tahu bagaimana rasanya aku saat itu? HAH?!" Orang itu berteriak kencang, tepat di telinga Donghae. Nafasnya membuat Donghae bergidik.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Melihatmu menangis saat kehilangan orang yang kau sayang pasti sangat menyenangkan. Dan itu…akan kulakukan….sebentar lagi…." Tangan dinginnya kembali menyentuh wajah Donghae. Menikmati setiap reaksi yang Donghae tunjukkan adalah hal paling menarik untuknya saat ini.

"Hei..apa kau pernah berpikir.. kalau selama beberapa tahun ini.. aku selalu memantaumu dari jauh.. untuk melakukan hal ini? Hm? Tentu saja iya. Haha~." Donghae takut. Dia benar-benar takut. Orang ini memang sangat berbahaya! Donghae tidak mau ada yang terluka karena dirinya.

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, daritadi kau murung terus? Kenapa? Wajahmu juga pucat lho~ sakit lagi?" Seperti biasa. Kalau Changmin melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres ada pada temannya, dirinya akan bertanya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Aku..merasa aneh..ada yang tidak beres." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan pelan. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua memang. Yang lain sudah lebih dulu kembali kerumah masing-masing. Masih ingat kalau rumah Kyuhyun dan Changmin searah? Jadi daripada pulang sendiri, lebih baik berdua.

"Aneh apa? Kau sudah tahu Donghae-ssi pergi kemana?" Changmin berhenti berjalan. Bocah itu menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun sendiri kini lebih tertarik menatap sepatunya daripada menatap balik Changmin. Seperti apa yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kyu? Oh ayolah~ kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemas sih?! Sebenarnya apa yang aneh?" Changmin bertanya sekali lagi. Berharap Kyuhyun akan segera memberikan respon. Tapi tidak, Kyuhyun masih betah menunduk. Changmin mengacak rambutnya gregetan.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau bilang, aku akan―"

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa kubaca pikirannya. Dia kosong. Perasaan ku..tidak enak." Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap Changmin. Saat itu juga Changmin sadar, kalau Kyuhyun betul-betul terlihat takut. Matanya yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu kini bergerak gelisah.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin saja ini…semacam..kelemahanmu?" Changmin sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat gelisah dan takut. "Ya, mungkin kau benar." Sahut Kyuhyun. Bocah itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ketakutan lagi. Changmin tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Dia merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dengan akrab, dan mereka kembali melanjutkan berjalan bersama.

"Changmin-ah."

"Ya?"

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

"O-oh~ haha~." Changmin tertawa canggung. Pasti aneh kalau dilihat orang lewat. Dua orang laki-laki saling merangkul. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba berseliweran diotaknya. _Akh, tidak, tidak, aku dan Kyuhyun masih normal! _Batinnya mantap.

"Kita masih akan dianggap normal kalau kau berhenti memanggilku manis, atau memegang salah satu bagian dari tubuhku!" Changmin melongo mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ya ampun, benar juga. Selama ini dirinya lah yang selalu membuat mereka tampak tidak normal.

_Shim Changmin! Kau masih terobsesi dengan kecantikan Sungmin Noona. Jadi hilangkan pikiran-pikiran bodohmu itu!_ Batin Changmin ―lagi― dengan semangat. Kaki jenjangnya segera melesat mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh di depannya.

**.**

**.**

'Dimana Donghae? Cepat berikan telponnya pada Donghae, Jung Soo-ya!'

"Donghae belum pulang Umma."

'Apa? Belum pulang? Apa selama dia tinggal dirumah mu dia jadi sering pulang terlambat?'

"Tidak Umma, baru kali ini. Oh sebentar, sepertinya ada yang datang. Mungkin Donghae." Jung Soo bergegas menuju ruang depan. Jung Soo meletakkan telpon rumahnya sebentar.

Saat membuka pintu, yang datang bukan Donghae, tapi.. "Kyu! Ah, akhirnya kau pulang. Aku hampir mencarimu kalau saja kau tidak pulang dalam 15 menit lagi." Jung Soo memang selalu seperti ini pada adik-adiknya. Berlebihan, dan penuh kasih sayang. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak suka, hanya sedikit risih.

Jung Soo hanya bisa menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang melewatinya begitu saja. Bocah itu melirik Jung Soo sekilas yang telah sibuk dengan telponnya kembali, lalu lanjut melangkahkan kaki ke lantai atas. Ke kamarnya, tentu saja.

'Siapa yang datang? Donghae kah?'

"Bukan Umma. Donghae belum datang. Yang datang itu.."

'Anak aneh itu?'

Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hyungnya sedang bicara dengan Ummanya. Kalau wanita itu masih bisa Kyuhyun panggil Umma. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sedikit rindu dengan suara itu. Ya, hanya sedikit. Karena kenangannya dengan Ummanya pun memang hanya sedikit.

Anak aneh. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut orang lain. Tapi dari mulut Ummanya? Walaupun sama seringnya, tetap saja membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit.

"Jangan memanggilnya anak aneh lagi Umma. Kyuhyun sudah berubah sekarang."

Jung Soo memang selalu membelanya. Bukan karena Jung Soo tidak tahu, ―dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun punya kemampuan istimewa yang jarang dimiliki orang lain―, tapi karena Jung Soo memang sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya.

'Sudahlah. Umma tidak mau membahas anak itu. Kabarkan Umma kalau Donghae sudah pulang. Suruh dia kembali kerumah Umma. Ada yang ingin Umma bicarakan dengannya.'

"Baik, Umma. Akan aku suruh Donghae untuk pulang." Jung Soo mengangguk. Meskipun Ummanya tidak melihat. Lalu sambungan terputus. Jung Soo meletakkan telpon itu ditempatnya, diatas meja. Matanya melihat kearah pintu kamar Kyuhyun. _Apa Kyuhyunnie sudah tidur? Dia belum makan malam. _Batin Jung Soo cemas.

Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju lantai atas. Diketuknya pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Satu kali, dua kali, saat akan mengetuk untuk ketiga kalinya, pintu itu terbuka. Kyuhyun tampak lebih segar sekarang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, bocah itu melenggang menuju ruang makan. Jung Soo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kyu, kenapa nomor Donghae tidak aktif ya? Aku hanya bertanya, mungkin saja kau tahu." Jung Soo duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun. Menopangkan salah satu tangannya ke dagu, dan menatap bocah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun tidak mau memberitahu Jung Soo dulu apa yang terjadi. Masih belum jelas Donghae diculik, atau cuma bermain-main dengan temannya. "Ah ya, tadi bagaimana jalan-jalan dengan temannya? Menyenangkan?" Jung Soo segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun caranya, Jung Soo sudah bertekad ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak terlalu menyenangkan." Kyuhyun menjawab di sela-sela kunyahan rotinya. Malam ini dia memang ingin makan roti. "Oh, kenapa? Ada yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada Hyung." Jung Soo sangat senang Kyuhyun mau merespon obrolannya. Biasanya, hanya diam yang Jung Soo dapat.

"Tidak juga." Kyuhyun meraih gelas berisi air putih disampingnya. Lalu meminumnya hingga habis. Jung Soo sedikit tertawa melihatnya. "Apa masalahnya adalah kau tidak bisa menemukan air minum disana? Haha~." Mungkin bagi Jung Soo ini lucu, tapi bagi Kyuhyun? Sepertinya tidak. Lihat saja tingkahnya yang langsung meninggalkan Jung Soo sendirian.

"Hey Kyu, jangan lupa minum obatmu! Aku tidak mau kau tumbang lagi." Sebenarnya Jung Soo tidak perlu berteriak begitu, toh Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Saat sedang sendiri begini, biasanya pikiran Kyuhyun akan melayang kemana-mana. Padahal sudah Dokter katakan kalau dirinya tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran. Tapi tidak bisa. Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti berpikir barang sejenak. Apalagi setelah kejadian di Lotte World tadi.

Insiden hilangnya Donghae secara tiba-tiba setelah bertengkar dengannya, setelah itu ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya, lalu menumpahkan jus ke kemejanya ―yang juga tidak sengaja―. Dan terakhir, yang paling membuat Kyuhyun merasa sakit, adalah saat dimana makhluk itu muncul kembali.

Tapi yang paling aneh, adalah saat sebelumnya. Saat orang asing itu dengan tidak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun. Kosong. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membaca apapun. Orang itu benar-benar kosong. Pikirannya, tentu saja. Baru pertama kali Kyuhyun menemui orang yang seperti itu. Dan semua hal itu membuat Kyuhyun takut.

Sudah ada banyak hal yang membuat Kyuhyun takut. Tapi takut yang ini berbeda. Seperti aka nada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Pada Hyungnya.

"Kyu.." Jung Soo tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun yang memang tidak terkunci. Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Wajah Jung Soo dan apa yang di pikirannya saat ini membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

Jadi..Donghae Hyung benar-benar..

"Kyu, ada yang menelpon ku tadi..dan bilang..Hae-ya..―"

"Diculik?" Kyuhyun menyela, Jung Soo mengangguk. Apa yang Kyuhyun takutkan sepertinya memang benar akan terjadi.

"Mereka meminta sejumlah uang. Mereka juga bilang, kalau jangan melapor polisi. Kalau tidak..―"

"Aku yang akan jadi korbannya." Tangis Jung Soo pecah saat itu juga. Dia bawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Jung Soo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Pikirannya kalut.

"Donghae Hyung..juga akan terluka kalau kau tidak segera mengirimkan uangnya Hyung." Ada getar dalam suara Kyuhyun yang biasanya datar.

"Aku tidak mau kalian berdua terluka. Kalau bisa, biar aku saja yang menggantikan posisi Donghae." Wajah Jung Soo dipenuhi air mata. Jung Soo tidak akan pernah menduga kalau kini, kedua adiknya berada dalam posisi yang sangat berbahaya.

**TBC**

**Maaf pendek. ^^v **

**Ada yang nebak siapa penjahatnya disini? **

**Yang bisa hebat dah ._.)b**

**Kayanya ini bakal melenceng dari rencana awal. Awalnya mau bikin si kuyu tetep idup..tapi…seru juga sih kalo dia mampus *plaak***

**Tapi gatau juga, pikiran ku suka berubah-ubah soalnya -.-**

**Cuap-cuap review:**

**hatakehanahungry****9/8/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: suka banget? Haha makasih ^^a aku juga seneng banget Heechul udahan wamil XD dia jadi tambah macho dengan rambut cepak. Tapi masih tetep cantik ini uda lanjut. makasih juga udah nyempetin buat ngereview **

**riekyumidwife****9/7/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: wkwkwk rencana kita sama Eonni XD bikin kyu mampus emang sesuatu banget ya makasih udah review Eonni ^^**

**vicya merry****9/7/13 . chapter 7**

Reply: kamu bersedia ngasih Kyu kasih sayang? Haha dia bakal seneng banget lho kalo kamu mau orang kaya Kyu kuat karena emang hidupnya berat. Kasian ya~ btw, makasih udah review ^^ ini udah lanjut. yg ngancem Donghae orang jahat XD

**Kim Haemi****9/7/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: Hae mau dibawa ke dunia air -.- lol. Mau diapain? Jelas dia mau dijodohin ama princess nemo *ngaco* baca aja chapter ini, kamu bakal tau ko~ makasih uda review ^^**

**GGG****9/6/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: aku termasuk elf yang suka kyupil kesiksa di dunia ff XD tp kayanya dia beneran bakal aku bikin mampus -' *kicked* makasih udah review ^^ ni lanjutannya.**

**ruka****9/6/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: oke, usul ditampung. Tapi jangan jitak authornya dong -.- makasih udah review ^^ ini uda lanjut XD**

**chairun****9/5/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: iya, aku uda kuliah ._. makanya update lama ._. emang udah jadi takdirnya Hangeng punya pacar sebrutal heenim XD pengennya sih kyu dkk nyari hae kaya detektif gitu, tp berhubung Cuma Kyu yg pinter disini..jadi..mungkin Cuma sedikit yg detektifnya ._.v Hae bakal baik kalo Kyu piiiiipp terus piiiiipp haha. Makasih udah review ^^ ini udah lanjut **

**Sachiko Yama****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: haha kerenyes-kerenyes? Kaya keripik dong yak aku update lama karena tugas kuliah yang bejibun -.- *plak* kelanjutannya masih rahasia lah~ yang nyulik ama yg nelpon Hae bakal ketauan di chapter ini. walaupun masih belom disebutin namanya sih :p makasih uda review^^ ini udah lanjut XD **

**TeukHaeKyu****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: Tenang, Teuki akan selalu sabar. Biarpun dapet jatah sedikit XD ini udah lanjut. makasih udah review ^^**

**gyu1315****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: ok juga -.- **

**Hanhan****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: si kyu emang bakal nyelametin Hae! Pasti chapter kemaren dikit? Padahal itu chapter paling panjang -.-)a ini udah apdet XD makasih udah review ^^ chapter ini lebi pendek kayanya . haha**

**Park Sang Kyung****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: OHEMJI chapter kemaren itu paling panjang lho kalo kamu menjanda kan tinggal cari yang laen lagi *sesat* wkwk. Kyu ga bisa baca pikiran orang kalo orang itu sendiri jauh posisinya. Nanti bakal ada jalan gimana cara kyu nyelametin Hae XD kenapa lebih suka KyuChul? Padahal HanChul lebih WOW lol. Makasih udah review ^^ ini udah dilanjut XD**

**meile ichigo****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: oh~ meile ichigo ku tersayang~ map ya kalo lama *sembunyi dibelakang kyupil* ada kegiatan laen soalnya. Donghae kan gengsi u,u. makasih udah review ya ^^ ini uda lanjut XD**

**fikyu****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: okeh, Kyu akan aku matikan *ambilpistol/DOR/* nah, kyunya uda mati. Gimana? Haha. Makasih udah review ^^ udah dilanjut ni XD**

**Gyurievil****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: pasti Kyu nyelametin Hae ko XD disini Kyunya uda merana blon? Makasih udah review ^^ ini udah lanjut XD**

**Fishy****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: Donghae diculik siapa? Baca aja chpter ini ^^ makasih udah review ^^ **

**ShinJoo24****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: maap ya, saya ceroboh. Ga meriksa dulu kalo ada typo. Buru-buru soalnya. Tapi langsung saya ganti begitu kamu bilang gitu. Makasih udah review ^^**

**kiki****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: yang bius Hae itu…baca aja deh chapter ini makasih udah review ^^**

**miss key****9/4/13 . chapter 7**

**Reply: akan ada saatnya Donghae kembali baik ama kyu. Tapi bukan sekarang ._.v makasih udah review ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION**

**By ****Cui'Pz Cherry & Kyunnieminnie-chan**

**INSPIRED BY KOTOURA-SAN © ENOKIZU**

**SUPER JUNIOR © They're belong to GOD and themselves**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun **

**Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin as Kim Sungmin**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul **

**Max Changmin, and others.**

**Warning: **

**TeukHaeKyu!Brothership**

**KyuChangMinChulHyukGeng!Friendship**

**Lil' bit Romance for HanChul and HaeHyuk**

**GENDERSWITCH!**

**Chapter ini panjang! Saya ga nanggung kalo kalian bosen atau bahkan kolaps(?) gara-gara baca chapter ini ^^v**

**Kata tebal yang di cetak miring itu flashback ya ^^**

Kyuhyun perlahan membalas pelukan hangat Jung Soo. Diusapnya punggung Jung Soo dengan lembut. Kalau saja tubuh Hyungnya itu tidak gemetar, pasti akan terasa sangat nyaman. Entah kapan terakhir kali Jung Soo memeluknya seerat ini, Kyuhyun sudah lupa. Yang jelas, ditengah masalah yang mereka hadapi sekarang, Kyuhyun merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"Kyu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jung Soo bertanya ditengah isakannya. Masih memeluk Kyuhyun seerat tadi. "Lapor polisi, dan ambil Donghae Hyung kembali." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Jung Soo kaget mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang seolah tanpa beban itu. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Jung Soo. Ditatapnya mata Hyungnya itu dengan yakin. Jung Soo usap airmatanya sendiri, dan menatap adiknya itu dengan sorot ragu. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan lapor polisi! Dengar Kyu, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menganggap remeh ancaman mereka. Aku tidak mau―" "aku akan baik-baik saja. pikirkan saja dulu Donghae yuH

Hyung." Jung Soo menggeleng, tidak habis pikir. Pria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun. Menghela nafasnya sebentar, sebelum bilang "Aku juga memikirkanmu. Kau penting untukku Kyu." Satu lagi hal yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa hangat malam ini, senyuman Jung Soo dan kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bukan senyum terpaksa yang selama ini Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Kali ini tulus. Terpancar dari hazel beningnya yang juga ikut tersenyum. Jung Soo merasakan adanya suatu kelegaan dalam hatinya saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tulus padanya. Entah Jung Soo harus merasa sedih atau senang, yang pasti, Jung Soo merasa, atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka saat ini, adiknya bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur, sudah malam. Besok kau harus sekolah kan Kyuhyunnie?" Jung Soo membereskan seprai biru Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan, menyiapkan selimut untuk Kyuhyun, dan mengusap lembut rambut halus Kyuhyun untuk kemudian segera keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Namun sebelum langkah Jung Soo mencapai pintu, suara Kyuhyun sudah menginterupsinya terlebih dulu. Adiknya itu bilang, "Kau boleh tidur disini denganku."

Jung Soo berhenti. Pria itu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong sebelah kiri kasur berseprai birunya. Tersenyum, Jung Soo menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "Kau membuat seprainya jadi berantakan lagi, Kyu." Ucap Jung Soo. Suaranya teredam bantal milik Kyuhyun. Bocah berkulit pucat itu akhirnya mengikuti jejak sang Hyung. Berbaring. Berbagi selimut berdua.

_Bagaimanpun caranya, aku tidak boleh gagal melindungi kalian._ Batin Jung Soo, sebelum dia benar-benar menutup matanya dan menjelajah alam mimpi.

Kyuhyun yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur, hanya bisa memegang selimutnya erat-erat.

**Sreeeekkk~ **

Kyuhyun terbangun. Tidurnya terganggu karena suara gorden yang dibuka oleh Jung Soo. Sinar matahari langsung menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Pria dengan lesung pipi itu menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dilihat, Kyuhyun kembali menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala. "Kau tidak mau sekolah? Biasanya kau yang bangun paling awal di rumah ini. Ada apa? Apa kau tidak enak badan lagi? Hm?" Jung Soo duduk disisi kasur Kyuhyun. Tangan hangatnya mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun yang terbalut selimut.

Rasanya ingin seperti ini selamanya. Elusan Jung Soo selalu membuatnya nyaman dan hangat. Walaupun baru Kyuhyun rasakan lagi setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. "Kalau tidak bangun juga, itu artinya kau ingin aku memanggil―" "aku bangun. Jangan panggil Dokter. Aku tidak sakit." Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan, membuat Jung Soo tertawa. Ditariknya selimut yang masih melingkar disekeliling pinggang Kyuhyun, dan melipatnya rapi.

"Kau mandilah. Sudah aku siapkan air panas dan sarapan. Nanti setelah selesai, kau langsung ke bawah saja. Maaf, aku akan berangkat duluan hari ini."

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya uang sebanyak itu, Hyung." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Jung Soo menghentikan langkahnya yang sebentar lagi mencapai pintu. Merasa déjà vu. "Aku ini rajin menabung. Untuk keperluan darurat seperti ini. Aku tidak mau meminta uang untuk tebusan Donghae pada Appa, apalagi Umma."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Walau Jung Soo tidak melihatnya, karena posisi Hyungnya itu membelakangi dirinya. "Hyung, mandi air panas di pagi hari itu membuatku dingin setelahnya." Jung Soo terdiam. Lalu berbalik dan tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun. "Ah, maaf. Aku..tidak tahu." Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo datar. Sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ―yang ada di kamarnya― Kyuhyun berkata lagi, "Aku beda dengan Donghae Hyung." Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jung Soo belum keluar dari kamar adiknya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kalau kau melihat matanya, ada kesedihan yang terpancar disana. _Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang adikku sendiri._ Batinnya lesu. Pria dengan pakaian kantor lengkap itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Hari ini, Jung Soo harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya di kantor, setelah itu, Jung Soo harus mengambil beberapa uangnya yang tersimpan di Bank, untuk menebus Donghae. Jung Soo harus melakukan ini secepatnya, agar Donghae juga cepat kembali ke rumah, dan selamat.

Kyuhyun sudah jelas mendengar isi hati Jung Soo tadi. Tubuhnya yang dia sandarkan dibalik pintu kamar mandi, perlahan merosot kebawah. Kehangatan yang semalam Kyuhyun rasakan bersama Jung Soo, kini menguap begitu saja. Bocah itu memeluk lututnya sedemikian rupa. Hatinya bersedih lagi.

**.**

**.**

Changmin mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tapi nomor bocah pendiam itu tidak aktif. Bel tanda masuk sekolah sebentar lagi berbunyi. Tapi Changmin tidak juga melihat tampang datar Kyuhyun. Sudah hampir 10 menit Changmin menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolah. Berkali-kali, bocah hyperaktif itu melihat jam tangannya dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan muncul.

_Satu menit lagi bel akan berbunyi._ _Mungkin Kyu tidak enak badan lagi. Yasudahlah, aku masuk sekarang. Hhh~._ Batin Changmin. Saat kaki jenjangnya baru beberapa langkah memasuki area sekolah, Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Pas sekali. Bel berbunyi setelahnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang, Kyu." Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa. Dan sepertinya, Kyuhyun juga sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Changmin yang satu ini. "Hn. Aku tidak mau mendengar rengekanmu di telpon, kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Mengganggu."

"Oh, ya ampun~ bukankah suaraku itu merdu? Kenapa kau merasa terganggu? Hm?" Changmin menyikut sisi perut sebelah kiri Kyuhyun dengan sikunya. Lumayan keras untuk membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis. Changmin kaget, dan buru-buru meminta maaf, kemudain kabur sebelum tatapan maut Kyuhyun membunuhnya ditempat.

"**AYO KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA KYU! HAHA." **

"Shim Changmin! dilarang **BERTERIAK DI SEPANJANG KORIDOR!**"

"E-eh maaf Seonsaengnim~. Hehe. AYO KYU! KAU LAMBAN!"

"**SHIM CHANGMIN!" **

"Iya-iya maaaaaaaaaafff."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Changmin memang berisik dan sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi Changmin selalu bisa membuat bibir Kyuhyun tersenyum. Walau hanya sedikit. Tapi itu sudah merupakan kemajuan bukan?

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hanya Changmin yang Kyuhyun temui hari ini? Biasanya, Heechul dan yang lain juga ikut menunggunya di dekat gerbang. Ah, bukannya kangen atau apa, tapi selama beberapa bulan ini, Kyuhyun sudah sangat terbiasa akan kehadiran dan wajah ceria mereka. Terbiasa oleh perhatian mereka. Terbiasa oleh suara berisik mereka, tawa mereka, kelakuan konyol mereka, pertengkaran tidak jelas mereka, dan lainnya. Dan baru kali ini juga, Kyuhyun merasa, bahwa dirinya itu beruntung.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ayo cepat masuk." Seorang guru bertubuh gempal menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakang. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju deretan bangku paling ujung, dekat jendela. Kyuhyun taruh tasnya dibawah, dekat kaki meja. Changmin memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Kyuhyun. Dan pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

"Buka buku paket kimia halaman 230. Kita akan belajar tentang senyawa kali ini." Kata Seonsaengnim. Matanya yang di bingkai kacamata tebal itu pun mengamati seluruh bagian kelas. Dari depan ke belakang, dari pojok kanan, ke pojok kiri, lalu ke tengah. Bagus, siswa-siswi di kelas ini sudah siap untuk belajar. Tidak ada satupun yang terlihat bermalas-malasan, apalagi mengobrol. Setelahnya, Seonsaengnim menulis sesuatu di atas whiteboard. Soal-soal kimia sudah menanti untuk dikerjakan.

"Hei, ada kabar tentang Donghae-ssi?" Bisik Changmin. Bocah itu rupanya memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Seonsaengnim sedang membelakangi mereka.

"…"

"Ayolah, ini penting. Hyukkie Noona menyuruhku untuk menanyakannya padamu. Kau tidak mau jawab?" Masih berbisik. Changmin punya waktu sampai satu menit ke depan untuk terus seperti itu.

"…"

"Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya Kyu. Kau yang biasanya itu selalu menjawab apapun pertanyaanku, selalu memperhatikanku, tidak pernah mengabaikanku, dan, oke..emm..ini hanya khayalanku. Err..kau sedang benar-benar serius belajar ya?" Masih juga berbisik. Tapi karena suasana kelas sedang hening, maka suara Changmin pun terdengar jelas oleh seluruh penghuni kelas. Termasuk oleh Han Soensaengnim yang sudah selesai menulis di depan.

"Ya, Shim Changmin, kerjakan soal nomor satu di depan."

"**EEHH?** A-anu Soensaengnim, aku ti―"

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan semua soal yang ada di depan."

"Pppffftt." Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi bingung sekaligus ketakutan Changmin.

"Ka-kau! Berani menertawaiku, eh?!"

"Semua soal yang ada di buku kau yang kerjakan!"

"Baik! Maksudku, jangan begitu Soensaengnim, aku akan maju ke depan nih." Dengan terpaksa, Changmin mengerjakan soal-soal kimia yang membuatnya lebih memilih amukan dan tendangan Heechul, daripada berhadapan dengan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus rumit di papan tulis.

**.**

**.**

Sakit. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit diseluruh bagian. Itu karena kedua kaki dan tangannya, terikat erat oleh tali yang strukturnya kasar. Ada memar disekeliling pergelangan kaki dan tangannya. Selain itu, tadi malam, tubuhnya dipukuli oleh mereka dengan sebongkah kayu. Beruntung, dirinya tidak meregang nyawa saat itu.

**Cklek**

Ada seseorang yang masuk. Auranya menyeramkan. Matanya yang sipit, terlihat begitu dingin. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan orang yang sedang terkulai lemas diatas kursi. "Heh, kau memang manyedihkan, Cho Donghae. **BANGUN!**" Orang itu berteriak tepat di depan telinga Donghae, hingga membuat Donghae seketika tersadar. Mata pemuda itu berkunang-kunang. Pusing.

"Lihat, apa yang aku temukan di dalam dompetmu." Orang itu mengeluarkan satu lembar foto dari dalam dompet Donghae. Seringainya begitu mengerikan. Kejam. Dia dekatkan selembar foto itu pada Donghae, "Manis sekali bukan? Hmm~ aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kalau kalian terpisah?" Pupil mata Donghae melebar, marah. "Kembalikan! **BRENGSEK!**" Bahkan dalam keadaan terluka pun, suara Donghae masih bisa selantang itu.

"Mengembalikan ini padamu? Ya ampun, aku tidak mau. Aku suka foto ini. Lihat, yang paling manis ini pasti adikmu kan? Lalu yang kelihatan paling dewasa ini pasti Hyung mu? Benar? Bagaimana kalau aku buat adikmu ini tambah manis lagi, hm?" Orang itu mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam saku celananya, lalu memainkan pisau kecil itu di permukaan kulit wajah Donghae. Hingga membuat kulit halus itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Bagaimana kalau pisau ini aku tancapkan disini, hm?" Orang itu lalu mengarahkan pisaunya kearah foto yang dipegangnya. Tepatnya kearah salah satu orang yang berada dalam foto itu. "Jangan!" Donghae berteriak.

**JLEB!**

"Oops, maaf, sudah tetancap tuh. Lihat, wajah adikmu ini jadi lebih manis kan? Tapi akan lebih manis lagi kalau..ada darah segar yang mengalir di kulit putihnya ini.." Orang itu menjilat sisa darah Donghae yang tersisa di ujung pisaunya.

"Kau salah orang. Dia tidak berarti untukku." Donghae berkata dengan sinis. "Bohong! Heh, kau pikir aku sebodoh dirimu? Kalau dia tidak berarti untukmu, matamu tidak akan berkaca-kaca seperti ini~." Tangan kasarnya mengangkat wajah Donghae, hingga tatapan mereka sejajar. Memang terlihat jelas kalau Donghae sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa adikku bisa berakhir ditangan orang cengeng sepertimu? Hm? Hah, tidak, dulu kau tidak secengeng ini Cho Donghae. Dulu kau mampu meyakinkan mereka untuk tunduk padamu. Sekarang? **MELAWANKU SAJA KAU TIDAK MAMPU!"**

Ditariknya kasar rambut belakang Donghae, sampai membuat pemuda itu menjerit. Perih sekali rasanya. Tapi perih yang amat sangat itu bukan disebabkan dari beberapa luka ditubuhnya, atau dari tarikan kencang di rambutnya, melainkan, dari hatinya. Pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menyangka, bahwa kehidupannya yang dulu, akan membawa banyak masalah seperti ini. Bahkan sampai melibatkan nyawa orang-orang yang paling Donghae…sayangi.

"Aku sudah menyesali perbuatanku yang dulu. Aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri..kalau aku, ingin menjadi lebih baik dari aku yang dulu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba hal yang sama sepertiku?" Orang itu tertawa mendengar kata-kata Donghae.

Dia mengambil satu buah kursi, dan meletakkannya tepat dihadapan Donghae. Lalu duduk. Kakinya dia silangkan, wajahnya dia condongkan ke depan, dia tatap mata Donghae dengan penuh kebencian. "Kau sedang melucu? Heh, kau harus tahu, kalau aku jadi orang yang menyedihkan sepertimu, adikku tidak akan suka."

"Ryeowookie justru akan―" **"KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENYEBUT NAMANYA!"** Orang itu berteriak tepat di depan wajah Donghae. Teriakannya sampai menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan kecil itu. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Emosi benar-benar menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"Aku sudah dihukum untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padanya. Aku―" **"HUKUMAN SEPERTI ITU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATNYA KEMBALI!** Aku ingin hukuman yang lebih setimpal. Agar kita bisa impas.." Dirobeknya foto yang sedari tadi ada digenggamannya, sampai menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, dan dilemparkannya serpihan itu ke wajah di depannya.

"**BALAS DENDAM TIDAK AKAN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH!"** Donghae balas berteriak, namun setelahnya, cairan bening perlahan keluar dari kedua sudut matanya yang memerah. "Balas dendam hanya akan menimbulkan dendam-dendam yang lainnya." Lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Sakit hatiku tidak akan hilang sampai aku bisa membalasmu. Kau! Bagaimanapun caranya, akan ku buat kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!"

**BLAM! **

Jujur, kata-katanya membuat Donghae merasakan takut yang luar biasa. Tidak, Donghae tidak akan membiarkan orang itu melukai orang-orang terdekatnya. Tapi Donghae bisa apa? Tubuhnya terikat dan penuh luka. Hanya menangis yang bisa Donghae lakukan sekarang. Dan tangisannya semakin kencang, karena orang itu sudah keluar beberapa saat yang lalu. Donghae ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya untuk meluapkan emosi.

Langkahnya memang terkesan santai. Tapi matanya selalu awas memperhatikan sekitar. Beberapa orang yang ditemuinya di lorong yang sempit dan gelap ini terlihat menunduk padanya. Hormat. Sebagai Ketua, dirinya memang sudah sepantasnya dihormati oleh anak buahnya.

"Hyung, aku sudah temukan alamatnya." Langkahnya terhenti. Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi kurus, terlihat menyodorkan selembar kertas padanya. "Kerjamu cepat ya. Hmm, terima kasih." Ada segaris senyum kepuasan di bibirnya. "Kalau Hyung butuh sesuatu lagi, aku akan cepat berikan." Pemuda tinggi kurus itu juga tersenyum, kemudian menunduk pada orang di depannya. "Haha, iya, aku percaya padamu. Kembalilah bekerja." Ditepuknya pelan pundak pemuda itu, dan dia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

"Permaianan baru saja dimulai, Cho Donghae. Akan aku berikan kenangan terindah untukmu. Yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan, walaupun kau mencoba untuk melupakannya." Seringai mengerikan tersungging di bibirnya. Mata hitam sipitnya focus melihat ke depan. "Wah, wah, aku tidak tahu kalau diluar akan secerah ini. Kau pasti akan suka, Ryeowookie.."

**.**

**.**

"Ah~ aku lapaaaaaaarrr." Changmin mengelus-elus perutnya. "Sabar ya, kita harus melestarikan budaya antri. Uuhh~." Ucap Changmin sok dramatis. Masih sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang tidak henti berbunyi. "Hei, kalau saja Kyuhyunnie mau membantuku..kau pasti tidak akan menderita seperti ini ya sayang~." Ocehan Changmin semakin tidak jelas, dan kini dia malah memanggil perutnya sendiri dengan sebutan sayang.

"**BOCAH! SUDAH JANGAN ANTRI LAGI~ ADA BANYAK MAKANAN DISINI."** Heechul berteriak dari kejauhan. Tangannya melambai pada Changmin yang sedang berdiri di barisan paling akhir ―kantin―. Tanpa menunggu lagi, kaki panjangnya segera melesat cepat kearah Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Hankyung, dan Kyuhyun duduk.

"Tegaaaaaaa kenapa tidak bilang daritadi Noona?! Kau juga Kyu! Malah santai-santai disini tanpa membantuku bertempur dengan mereka!" Protes Changmin. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang masih mengantri. "Makanannya baru datang kok. Hyukkie Eonni yang bawa ini. Sudah duduklah, Changmin-ah." Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Changmin. Wajah Changmin otomatis memerah, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat malas.

Changmin duduk dekat Kyuhyun, berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Tangannya mengambil kotak yang tadi diberikan oleh Sungmin. Changmin buka kotak itu pelan-pelan, dan setelah terbuka, matanya langsung berbinar senang. "Wuah! Kelihatannya **ENAK SEKALI~**."

**PLAK! **

"Berisik bodoh! Tinggal makan saja kenapa harus berlebihan begitu sih?!" Heechul dengan teganya, memukul Changmin dengan sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya. Gadis cantik nan galak itu duduk di depan Kyuhyun, sehingga mudah bagi Heechul untuk melancarkan serangan mautnya pada Changmin.

"Kapan kau akan baik pada adik iparmu sendiri Noona?" "APA?! Sembarangan!" Heechul makin menjadi. Garpu makan yang ada di dekatnya hampir saja menancap di wajah Changmin, kalau saja Sungmin tidak memegangi tangan Eonninya. "Kau jangan cari gara-gara lagi makanya." Sahut Kyuhyun. Dengan santai, bocah berkulit putih pucat itu mengambil sepotong ayam katsu di kotak makan Changmin. Changmin melotot. Ayamnya..ayamnya..diambil oleh orang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat sendiri!

Oke, ini memang berlebihan.

"Tegaaaaaaaaaa~." Jerit Changmin. Matanya merah, hidungnya berair, tangannya terkepal diatas meja dengan sumpit yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Seluruh siswa yang ada disana, langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Changmin. Heechul melamparkan tatapan tajamnya pada mereka, dan serentak, semuanya kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing.

"Hei, kalau tidak segera kau makan, buat aku saja ya?" Tambah Hankyung cepat. Tangannya hampir saja mengambil sepotong ayam katsu lagi milik Changmin. Tapi kali ini Changmin lebih gesit, dia tangkis tangan nakal Hankyung dengan sumpit di tangannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan **BELAHAN JIWAKU** diambil oleh orang sepertimu!" Setelah berkata begitu, Changmin langsung melahap makanannya dengan cepat. "Pelan-pelan saja." Sahut Kyuhyun tenang. Changmin mendelik sinis padanya.

"Selesai. Eonni, terima kasih ya, ini enak sekali. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak masakan Jepang seenak ini." Kata Sungmin. Gadis cantik itu meletakkan sumpitnya di atas kotak makan, dan tersenyum manis sekali pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk, gadis manis itu juga membalas senyuman Sungmin. Agak sedikit salah tingkah. "Sebenarnya..bukan aku yang memasak. Saudaraku baru saja pulang dari Jepang, dan dia memasakkan ini untukku. Kebetulan, dia masak banyak sekali, jadi aku bawa saja ke sekolah. Hehe."

"Bisa kau kenalkan aku padanya, Noona?" Sahut Changmin cepat. Sungmin yang mau membalas kata-kata Eunhyuk pun, tidak jadi melakukannya. "Mungkin saja kalau aku kenal dengannya, kami bisa jadi akrab, dan dia akan sering memasakkanku makanan-makanan enak." Membayangkannya saja dapat membuat Changmin senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kau yakin? Saudaraku itu…di-dia laki-laki lho." Jawab Eunhyuk. Spontan, semua yang ada disana tertawa keras. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa. Walau tidak sekeras yang lainnya. Changmin shock. Wajahnya jadi seputih kapas. "Ah-ha-ha-ha. Ma-ma-ma-maksud-maksudku, bu-bu-bu-bukan se-se-se-seperti i-i-i-i-itu k-kok." Balas Changmin terbata.

"Aiish~ sudahlah Hyukkie, cepat berikan nomor ponselnya pada Changmin. Mungkin dia akan mengajaknya ke restoran Jepang paling enak disini. Hahahahaha." Heechul, dengan tawanya yang menggelegar, semakin membuat Changmin membeku. Yang lain juga semakin tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Heechul barusan.

"Kyu, kau tidak mau membelaku?" Kata Changmin. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Membeku ditempat. "Aku tidak mau membuat mereka semakin salah paham." Jawab Kyuhyun. **TELAK!** Changmin kalah telak kali ini. Kata-kata Kyuhyun memang ada benarnya. Changmin merasa benar-benar malu. Apalagi disini ada Sungmin.

"Lupakan saja Changmin yang bermasalah dengan orientasi seksualnya. Kita bahas masalah kemarin. Kyu, ada kabar dari Hyungmu?" Heechul segera mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Changmin ingin protes sebenarnya, tapi bocah itu sudah terlalu malu dan shock.

"Iya, bagaimana Kyuhyunnie? Donghae Oppa sudah pulang kan?" Eunhyuk juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Semuanya menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membuka mulutnya dan memberikan kabar baik pada mereka semua. Terutama pada Eunhyuk.

"Bocah, jawab kalau Eonni ku bertanya!" Sungmin jadi kesal sendiri, karena Kyuhyun masih diam. "Jangan bilang..kalau Donghae-ssi memang benar-benar diculik?" tambah Hankyung. Mata sipitnya semakin menyipit saat melihat Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Hyung ku ada di rumah." Akhirnya Kyuhyun buka suara. "Bohong!" Heechul tidak percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak bohong, Donghae-ssi akan langsung menelpon Hyukkie begitu dia sampai di rumah. Benarkan Hyukkie?" Heechul melirik Eunhyuk untuk memastikan. Eunhyuk sendiri sudah mulai cemas. Terbukti dari tangannya yang gemetar.

"Tahu darimana Heenim?" Sahut Hankyung. Pemuda itu menatap Heechul dengan penasaran. "Hyukkie yang memberitahuku. Benar tidak Hyukkie?! Katakan sesuatu!" jawab Heechul. Sedikit cemas, karena yang ditanya hanya diam. "Itu benar. Biasanya Oppa selalu menelponku kalau habis pulang dari mana-mana. Tapi kali ini..tidak sama sekali." Akhirnya Eunhyuk menjawab juga. Matanya yang sedikit memerah, memandang tepat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Donghae Hyung terlalu lelah semalam. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya tidak sempat menelponmu." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca. "Selelah-lelahnya Donghae Oppa, dia tidak mungkin―" **"ITU BERARTI KAU BELUM MENGERTI DIRINYA!"** tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berteriak pada Eunhyuk. Gadis itu mematung. Tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun akan berteriak padanya seperti itu. Setetes cairan bening meluncur dengan lancarnya dari kedua sudut mata gadis itu.

"Kau tidak harus berteriak pada Hyukkie Eonni!" Sungmin tidak kalah emosi. Siapa yang tidak emosi melihat orang yang sudah Sungmin anggap sebagai saudara sendiri, dibentak oleh seseorang yang bahkan belum lama dia kenal. Sungmin menatap sengit Kyuhyun. _Minta maaf padanya bocah! _Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian, "Maaf." Bocah itu pergi dari hadapan mereka. "Aku akan mengejarnya." Heechul ikut berdiri. Berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat tidak puas dengan permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. Gadis itu akan ikut berdiri dan mengejar Kyuhyun kalau saja tangannya tidak ditarik oleh Eunhyuk. "Tidak apa-apa." Eunhyuk tersenyum, terpaksa. Dihapusnya airmata yang terus mengalir di kedua sudut matanya.

"Tapi Eonni―" "pembalasan Heenim akan lebih kejam. Aku yakin. Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut mengejarnya." Sahut Hankyung. "Lagipula, bel sudah berbunyi. Saatnya kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Sambung Hankyung lagi. Diliriknya Changmin yang masih terdiam daritadi. "Kau juga Changmin-ah, jangan hanya diam! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu." Ucapan Hankyung membuatnya mau tidak mau bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan malas, kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar area kantin.

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Changmin. "Kasihan." Ucap Hankyung prihatin. "Nah, ayo. Sungminnie, Hyukkie." Ajak Hankyung. Kedua gadis itupun ikut berdiri. Sungmin merangkul pundak Eunhyuk erat. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Tidak ada airmata lagi yang keluar, namun, masih ada kesedihan dalam sorot matanya. Dan Sungmin menyadari itu. "Eonni, pasti aku akan memberi bocah kurang ajar itu sebuah pukulan yang mematikan! Ingat aku bisa martial arts? Dia pasti akan kapok." Kata Sungmin berapi-api.

"Haha, apa kau tega menghajarnya? Kau kan suka padanya Sungminnie." Balas Eunhyuk. Wajah Sungmin memerah. "Ti-ti-ti-tidak Eonni!" jelas sekali kalau Sungmin sedang gugup setengah mati. Melihat itu, Eunhyuk tertawa. Sungmin terdiam. "Eonni, kau sudah bisa tertawa lagi. Yeaayy~." Sungmin berjingkrak ditempat. Eunhyuk semakin tertawa. Bahkan Hankyung pun sampai menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Itu karena kau lucu kalau sedang malu begitu Sungminnie~ haha." Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Huh. Itu kan tidak lucu!" Sungmin pura-pura marah. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Eunhyuk jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. "Maaf Sungminnie, aku hanya bercanda kok." Eunhyuk menyentuh pundak Sungmin agar gadis itu berbalik ke arahya. Kemudian, Eunhyuk mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Meminta maaf.

"Traktir aku kalau begitu." Sahut Sungmin. Eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan terpaksa, Eunhyuk mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin. Keduanya pun saling merangkul lagi.

Bohong kalau Changmin sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sekarang, bocah itu sedang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Bersembunyi dekat pohon besar yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan posisi Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Pohon itu besar dan lebar, jadi tidak mungkin dia ketahuan. Kecuali kalau menampakkan diri. Begitulah pikir Changmin.

Changmin memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pasti ada sesuatu kan?" Suara Heechul yang pertama kali terdengar. Gadis itu duduk di sebuah batu besar yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Kyuhyun sendiri berdiri membelakangi Heechul.

"Bohong atau tidak, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Noona." Balas Kyuhyun. Angin yang berhembus sedikit membuat suasana menjadi lebih sejuk. Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap Heechul dengan tatapannya yang datar.

"Kau anggap aku ini apa? Teman? Atau hanya sekadar Sunbae yang sering memaksa dan membuat masalah? Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Aku ingin sekali punya adik laki-laki. Jadi, apapun masalahmu, kau bisa cerita padaku." Kata Heechul. Matanya melihat ke atas. Ke arah awan yang bergerak tenang di atas sana.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar apa yang Heechul ucapkan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah sendu. Pandangannya terfokus pada Heechul yang masih mengalihkan tatapannya pada awan di atas sana. "Tidak ada masalah apapun, Noona." Kyuhyun masih berusaha menghindar.

Heechul tidak lagi menatap awan. Pandangannya teralih pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk. Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya, dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan mungilnya diletakkan diatas pundak Kyuhyun, memaksa bocah itu untuk menatapnya. Namun Kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tahu masalah terberatku apa. Dan kau juga sudah berjanji untuk membantuku. Sekarang, giliran aku yang tahu masalahmu, dan aku juga akan berjanji untuk membantumu. Apapun masalah yang kau hadapi. Itu gunanya teman."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Heechul yang menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Dari awal Kyuhyun tahu, kalau Heechul punya hati yang tulus. Dia juga teman yang setia. Walau sering bersikap semena-mena. Tapi itu hanya diluarnya saja.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyunnie? Sudah yakin ingin cerita padaku?" Heechul tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu melepaskan kedua tangan mungilnya pada pundak Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk ke kelas sampai pelajaran terakhir." Heechul kembali duduk di atas batu besar itu.

"Donghae Hyung memang benar…diculik." Kata Kyuhyun pelan. Heechul gemas sendiri melihatnya. Gadis itu berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Katakan yang keras. Aku tidak dengar." Ucap Heechul tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

_Ah, Kyuhyunnie bilang apa sih? Kecil sekali~. _Batin Changmin. Bocah itu memang masih setia berdiri dibalik pohon besar dekat Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Tanpa menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah tahu keberadaannya. Dengan bodohnya Changmin lupa kalau Kyuhyun bisa menebak atau membaca isi pikiran orang lain, kalau jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Donghae Hyung.." Kyuhyun sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Ya?" Heechul jelas tidak sabar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ada Changmin disana." Bisik Kyuhyun. Bukannya mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, bocah pendiam itu malah mengalihkan perhatian Heechul pada sebuah pohon besar dibelakang mereka. "Changmin?" alis Heechul naik sebelah. "Sedang apa dia disana?" tanyanya lagi pada Kyuhyun. "Menguping." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Heechul menyeringai, kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati pohon besar itu. Dilihatnya sebuah sepatu menyembul di sana. Tanpa basa-basi, Heechul injak sepatu itu, dan menjeritlah Changmin. ―sebelumnya Changmin memang tidak menyadari kalau Heechul ada di dekatnya―.

"Keluar kau! Tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang lain Shim Changmin!" kata Heechul kesal. Ditariknya lengan Changmin keluar. Changmin meringis memegangi sepatunya yang masih terasa perih. Bocah itu menyengir lebar pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku hanya penasaran Noona. Jangan tarik lenganku keras-keras dong!" Changmin protes, dirinya berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Heechul pada lengannya. Tapi seperti yang bisa kalian tebak, sama sekali tidak berhasil. Percuma.

"Duduk!" Heechul melepaskan tarikannya dan menyuruh Changmin duduk di atas batu besar dekat mereka. "Kyu, lanjutkan ceritamu yang tadi. Jangan kau anggap aku akan langsung lupa hanya karena bocah tidak normal ini." Changmin hendak protes saat Heechul dengan entengnya menyebut dirinya 'tidak normal'. Namun Heechul segera menyuruh bocah itu untuk diam.

Menghela nafas, Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Ada Changmin di sana.' _Kau sudah janji! Katakan sekarang, atau kau tidak akan tenang sekolah di sini! _Batin Heechul mengancam.

"Aku tidak takut." Balas Kyuhyun tenang. Mata hitam Changmin seketika melebar, bocah itu bilang, "Serius kau tidak takut padaku? Walaupun aku sering merangkulmu tanpa ijin?" dengan polosnya. Heechul mendesah, bosan. Kapan sih bocah ini tidak membuat moodnya buruk?

"Jangan dengarkan si bodoh ini Kyu. Cerita saja! Dan kau bocah, DIAM SAJA KALAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" telinga Changmin berdenging mendengar teriakan Heechul yang super dahsyat itu. Kyuhyun menatap prihatin pada Changmin. Temannya itu memang selalu jadi yang tertindas oleh Heechul setelah Hankyung.

"Oke. Dengarkan baik-baik ceritaku tentang Donghae Hyung. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali."

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa Umma ingin bertemu denganku?" Cho Jung Soo kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya. Nyonya Cho, Ummanya. Atau sekarang telah berubah marga menjadi Nyonya Choi. Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kafe, dekat kantor Jung Soo.

Tadi, saat Jung Soo sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas pekerjaannya, Ummanya tiba-tiba saja menelpon. Meminta bertemu, ada yang ingin dibicarakan katanya. Jung Soo langsung saja mengiyakan ajakan Ummanya tersebut, karena kedengarannya penting sekali. Terdengar dari suara Ummanya saat berbicara di telpon tadi. Masalah berkas-berkas pekerjaan yang harus Jung Soo tandatangani, bisa dia kerjakan nanti.

"Tentang Donghae. Ada yang menelpon Umma semalam." Ucap Nyonya Choi. Jung Soo kaget. Mendengar perkataan Ummanya, pikiran Jung Soo langsung tertuju pada hal yang sama. Hal yang tengah menimpa adiknya saat ini.

_Suara Umma terdengar cemas, Donghae, ada yang menelpon Umma, mungkinkah..penculik itu juga menelpon Umma untuk meminta uang tebusan?_ Batin Jung Soo menebak-nebak. "Jung Soo-ya, Umma takut terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae dan kau." Kata-kata Nyonya Choi membuat Jung Soo terfokus lagi pada Ummanya. "Apa yang dikatakan si penelpon itu pada Umma?" tanya Jung Soo.

"Dia bilang, saat ini kedua anakmu dalam bahaya…siapkan uang dua triliyun won untuk keselamatan mereka. Si penelpon itu bilang kedua anakku, itu maksudnya Donghae dan juga kau kan Jung Soo-ya?" Tepat seperti dugaan Jung Soo. Si penculik juga mengancam Ummanya. Keterlaluan! Tapi Ummanya jelas salah mengira. Maksud kedua anak itu bukan dirinya, melainkan, "Kyuhyun. Bukan aku Umma." Jelas Jung Soo.

Nyonya Choi terdiam. Kata-kata Jung Soo, entah kenapa membuatnya semakin gemetar. Ada sesuatu yang…yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat takut. Jung Soo memperhatikan Ummanya, intens. Pria itu menunggu Ummanya untuk memberikan respon atas kata-katanya tadi. Sekilas, Jung Soo melihat kilatan kekhawatiran di mata Ummanya.

Hanya sekilas, karena setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Ummanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Jung Soo, dan kemudian mengambil tasnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja, dan bangkit berdiri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Jung Soo.

"**UMMA!"** Jung Soo berteriak memanggil Ummanya. Pria itu berusaha mengejar sang Umma, namun sayang, Ummanya sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam taksi. _Kenapa Umma pergi begitu saja?!_ batin Jung Soo heran. Pria itu mengacak rambutnya yang tertata rapi dan sedikit melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya.

Nyonya Choi turun di sebuah taman. Tidak jauh dari lokasi kantor Jung Soo berada sebenarnya. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Banyak anak kecil bermain-main disana. Ada yang bermain bola, perosotan, atau sekadar duduk-duduk di ayunan yang ada di sana.

Suasana seperti ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam, dimana salah satu anaknya, juga senang sekali bermain-main di taman ini.

"_**Umma~ lihat, lihat, aku dapat kupu-kupu lho~ cantik tidak?" kata seorang anak kecil berusia dua setengah tahun kepada Ummanya. Tangan mungilnya memegang seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning dengan bintik-bintik biru muda yang tadi berhasil ditangkapnya. "Cantik sekali..tapi, Kyunnie harus melepasnya lagi ya? Karena kan kupu-kupu itu juga ingin hidup. Kyunnie mengerti?" Jawab sang Umma. Tubuhnya merunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak. Dibelainya rambut coklat halus sang anak dengan penuh kasih. **_

"_**Oke Umma~ Kyunnie cuma mau Umma tahu kalau Kyunnie juga bisa menangkap kupu-kupu seperti yang lain kok." Anak kecil yang dipanggil Kyunnie itu pun segera menerbangkan kembali kupu-kupu yang baru saja ditangkapnya. Manis sekali senyuman anak itu saat melihat kupu-kupunya terbang ke atas langit. "Umma, sudah tuh. Aku main lagi ya?" Sang Umma mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hati-hati mainnya Kyunnie~ jangan sampai jatuh!" Pesan sang Umma. Anak itu hanya melambai dari kejauhan. **_

"_**Kyunnie pintar sekali ya, baru dua setengah tahun, dia sudah lancar bicara. Bahkan, sudah lancar melafalkan huruf R." Kata seorang ibu muda di sana. Matanya mengamati anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain di taman. "Anakku Kyunnie memang istimewa. Di usianya yang masih sangat belia, dia sudah lancar membaca dan berhitung. Aku sampai kaget kalau anakku bisa sampai sejenius itu." Balas Umma si anak yang dipanggil Kyunnie itu. Hazel beningnya terlihat bersemangat sekali saat menceritakan kelebihan anaknya. **_

"_**Kadang, anak seperti Kyunnie itu butuh perhatian khusus lho. Soalnya rasa ingin tahunya itu melebihi anak-anak lain yang seumur dengannya." Kata Ibu muda itu lagi. Dia tersenyum saat anaknya melihat ke arahnya, dengan setumpuk permen yang memenuhi genggaman tangan mungilnya. **_

"_**Aku akan selalu berikan Kyunnie yang terbaik. Apapun itu." Balasnya lagi. Tangannya sesekali melambai saat sang anak beberapa kali menengok ke arahnya. "Ya, aku percaya kau akan berikan dia yang terbaik." Balas si Ibu muda. Kedua Ibu muda itu sama-sama tersenyum saat anak-anak mereka berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Keduanya pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka dengan tinggi anak-anak mereka. **_

"_**Umma! Kyunnie culang. Maca dia celalu menang caat belmain cuit denganku~." Salah satunya merengek dipelukan sang Umma. Matanya yang sipit, kini berkaca-kaca.**_

"_**Kyunnie tidak curang kok. Jangan menuduh sembarangan dong!" Bela si anak yang katanya curang itu. Bibir mungil sewarna cherrynya mengerucut lucu. Pipi bulatnya yang kemerahan semakin menggemaskan saat dia menggembungkan keduanya. Sang Umma sampai ingin mencubit pipi bulat itu saking gemasnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia harus tahu dulu ada masalah apa anaknya dengan anak temannya ini. **_

"_**Kyunnie, benar kau tidak curang kan?" tanya wanita muda itu lembut. "Benar Umma. Masa aku bohong sama Umma sih." Jawab sang anak. **_

"_**Bohong! Bibi jangan pelcaya. Kyunnie memang cuka belmain culang kok." Si anak yang merengek tadi masih tetap pada pendiriannya, kalau Kyunnie bermain curang. **_

"_**Aku tidak curang!"**_

"_**Culang!"**_

"_**Tidak!"**_

"_**Culang!" **_

"_**Tid―" **_

"_**Hei, kenapa jadi bertengkar seperti ini, Kyunnie, Kibummie? Kalian berdua sama-sama curang. Kalian tidak pernah mengijinkan kami untuk ikut bermain bersama kalian." Kedua anak itu langsung terdiam. Salah satunya bahkan sampai menatap sang Umma dengan pandangan penasarannya yang menggemaskan. "Itu karena Umma sudah besar." Jawab anak bernama Kyunnie itu pada Ummanya. **_

"_**Memangnya Kyunnie masih kecil?" Tanya sang Umma lagi. "Hyung saja masih lebih tinggi dariku." Jawab sang anak. Tangan mungilnya terangkat ke atas untuk menerangkan pada sang Umma, kalau Hyungnya benar-benar lebih tinggi darinya. "Nanti juga Kyunnie akan tinggi seperti mereka kok. Kalau Kyunnie rajin minum susu yang dibuatkan Umma." Anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat mendengar perkataan sang Umma. **_

"_**Emm, sepertinya kami harus pulang duluan. Ini jadwal Kibummie untuk tidur siang." Kata Ibu muda itu yang sedari tadi memeperhatikan percakapan antara Kyunnie dan Ummanya. Umma Kyunnie pun mengangguk. "Hati-hati." Pesannya. Setelah mereka pergi, kini hanya tinggal Kyunnie dan Ummanya yang ada di sana. Sebenarnya masih ada lagi anak-anak dan Ibu-Ibu yang lain. Tapi mereka tidak mengenalnya. **_

"_**Umma~ aku juga ngantuk nih. Pulang yuk." Sang Umma tersenyum lembut. Kyunnie memang terlihat sedang menguap beberapa kali tadi. "Baiklah~ ayo kita pulang! Mau Umma gendong apa jalan sendiri?" tawar sang Umma. Dengan semangat, anaknya menjawab "Gendoooooonng~ hehe." **_

"Bibi, aku minta bolanya dong. Bolanya ada di bawah kaki Bibi coalnya." Kata seorang anak kecil kepada Nyonya Choi. Wanita paruh baya itu kaget. Lamunannya tentang masa lalu seketika buyar karena suara anak kecil itu. Nyonya Choi merunduk, diambilnya bola yang memang ada di dekat kakinya. Diberikannya bola berwarna putih itu kepada si anak kecil. Anak itu tersenyum senang saat bola putih miliknya kini telah dipegangnya kembali.

"Telima kacih Bibi~ ini bola hadiah dali Umma lho. Hehe." Suara cadelnya membuat Nyonya Choi tersenyum juga. "Berapa umurmu? Kenapa masih cadel, eh?" tanya Nyonya Choi. "Lima tahun Bibi." Jawab anak kecil itu. "Lima tahun? Anak Bibi saja umur dua tahun setengah sudah tidak cadel lho." Kata Nyonya Choi. Tangannya mengelus rambut hitam pendek anak itu.

"Bial caja. Itu kan anak Bibi. Kata Umma, cadel juga tidak apa-apa. Umma tetap cayang padaku kok~." Oceh si anak kecil. Nyonya Choi menghentikan elusannya pada anak itu. "Ah, sepertinya Bibi sudah mau pulang. Dimana Ummamu?" Nyonya Choi berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk dress berwarna kuning pucatnya yang sedikit kotor oleh debu.

"Ummaku di sana." Tunjuk si anak ke arah Ummanya berada. "Baik..sana, Ummamu sudah menunggu sepertinya." Sekali lagi Nyonya Choi tersenyum pada anak kecil itu. "Oke Bibi. Aku ke Umma ya~ lain kali aku ingin kenalan dengan anak Bibi. Daaahh~." Tangan kecilnya melambai pada Nyonya Choi, dan wanita paruh baya itupun membalasnya.

Setelah anak kecil itu tidak terlihat lagi, Nyonya Choi mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Jemput aku di taman biasa." Katanya.

**.**

**.**

Drrrttt drrrrttt drrrttt

Ponsel Heechul bergetar. Ada sms masuk sepertinya. Dan benar saja, Sungmin yang mengiriminya sms.

**From: Sungminnie**

**Eonni, kau dimana? Apa sebegitu pentingnya mengejar Kyuhyun sampai kau tidak masuk kelas? Kau bahkan tidak mengikuti tiga pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Kita sudah pulang lho. Aku sedang menunggumu di depan kelas. Aku juga sudah mengambilkan tasmu. **

Heechul mendesah. Sungmin pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan kali ini. Adiknya itu memang peduli sekali pada pendidikan Heechul. Jelas saja, Heechul adalah siswi tahun terakhir di sekolah ini. Tentu Heechul harus banyak belajar karena sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan tengah semester menantinya. Kata Sungmin, kalau sampai nilai ulangan Heechul jelek, dia tidak akan memasakkan makan malam untuk Heechul selama seminggu! Kejam memang.

Changmin melirik Heechul yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan gelisah. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Kenapa Noona? Ada masalah?" tanya Changmin. "Masalah besar.." balas Heechul lesu. "Apa Minnie Noona memang sekejam itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Bocah itu berjalan di samping kanan Heechul. "Ke-kejam? Kenapa kau bilang Sungmin Noona kejam Kyu?!" protes Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Changmin berdiri di samping kiri Heechul. "Tanya saja pada orang di sebelahmu." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Noona, kenapa―" "karena aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai akhir." Itu tidak menjelaskan sesuatu untuk Changmin. Bocah itu hendak bertanya lagi, tapi teriakan Sungmin sudah terlebih dulu terdengar. Heechul segera menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, bersama Eunhyuk dan Hankyung.

"Kemana saja?!" ketus Sungmin pada Heechul. Heechul mengambil tasnya yang ada dalam genggaman Sungmin. Gadis itu tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sungmin. "Eonni!" Sungmin berteriak kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau diacuhkan begitu saja?

"Nanti saja ceritanya, sekarang kalian ikut aku ke markas!" perintah Heechul. "Tapi―" "aku tidak terima bantahan. Semuanya harus ikut, ini penting!" balas Heechul galak. Hankyung yang memang terlalu pasrah pada Heechul, langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah Heechul itu.

Semuanya tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sampai mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Yaitu gudang sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, markas mereka. Heechul membuka pintu. Dilemparkannya tas selempang pinknya ke atas meja. "Semuanya duduk." Kata Heechul. Gadis itu sudah duduk terlebih dulu setelah melempar tasnya.

"Baik, sebelumnya aku minta untuk tidak ada yang menangis atau apapun. Itu akan sangat merepotkan." Kata Heechul lagi. Matanya memandang seluruh wajah-wajah yang ada di sana. Dan pandangannya berhenti lama sekali pada Eunhyuk. Gadis manis itu pun akhirnya jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Ada apa Eonni?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Heechul.

"Ingat, apapun yang aku katakan, jangan menangis!" Jawab Heechul. Eunhyuk bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian, dirinya menyadari sesuatu. Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan Donghae? Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan ragu ke arah Heechul.

"Begini.." mulai Heechul. Lumayan lama gadis itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi Eonni, ada apa dan kenapa?" tanya Sungmin tidak sabar. "Begini..maksudku..dengar, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun itu teman kita. Jadi sudah seharusnya kita membantunya kan?" Ucap Heechul berbelit-belit. Semuanya, ―kecuali Kyuhyun dan Changmin― semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Ada masalah apa dengan bocah itu Eonni?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Matanya menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun balik menatap ke arah Sungmin. Tapi gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya lagi dengan cepat.

"Donghae-ssi..seperti yang sudah kita duga sebelumnya, dia..diculik." Heechul mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan pelan. Namun karena suasana yang sunyi, tetap saja terdengar dengan jelas di telinga mereka.

"Je-jelaskan lagi secara lengkap Eonni." Pinta Eunhyuk. Gadis berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya. "Akan aku jelaskan. Dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya sampai dua kali." Balas Heechul. Suasana menjadi bertambah tegang.

"_**Di malam setelah kita pulang dari taman bermain itu, Hyung ku menerima sebuah telpon misterius. Si penelpon itu bilang, kalau Donghae Hyung ada di tangan mereka. Mereka meminta uang tebusan pada Hyung ku sebesar dua triliyun won, kalau ingin Donghae Hyung kembali dalam keadaan selamat. Tidak ada yang boleh menelpon polisi." **_

"Begitulah yang dijelaskan Kyuhyun padaku." Heechul mengakhiri ceritanya. "Ini kesempatan bagi kita untuk mengungkap siapa dalang dari penculikan Donghae-ssi. Ingat tujuan aku membentuk klub ini?" tanya Heechul pada semuanya. "Untuk mengungkap kebenaran dengan menggunakan kemampuan Kyuhyun membaca pikiran orang? Agar kemampuan seperti itu tidak seharusnya ditakuti?" jawab Changmin.

Heechul mengangguk. "Betul sekali Changmin-ah. Tumben kau pintar. Jadi, bagaimana? Semuanya setuju?" Heechul menatap semuanya dengan harap-harap cemas. _Ayolah, ini kesempatanku untuk membuktikan bahwa Umma tidak seperti yang masyarakat pikirkan. Ini juga untuk membantu Kyuhyunnie agar mereka tidak memandangnya dengan pandangan takut lagi. Klubku sangat baik bukan? _batin Heechul.

"Hiks.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis Hyukkie. Kalau kau mau membantu, Donghae Oppa mu pasti akan selamat." Kata Heechul pada Eunhyuk yang ternyata tidak bisa mengontrol airmatanya untuk tidak keluar.

"Aku akan membantu. Pasti Noona. Ini juga demi temanku, Kyuhyun-ah." Sahut Changmin yakin. Bocah itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja Kyu." Sambung Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Walaupun ada rasa cemas dan tidak enak dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun tetap membalas senyuman Changmin. Sahabatnya. Ya, sahabat.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau Heenim, aku akan membantu semampuku. Aku kan jago bela diri, jadi kalau ada penjahat yang menyerang, aku bisa melindungi mu dari mereka!" kata Hankyung berapi-api. Heechul tersenyum puas melihat semangat Hankyung. "Bagus sekali, Hannie. Yang lainnya bagaimana? Sungminnie? Hyukkie?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku bisa apalagi kalau Eonni sudah begini. Aku larangpun percuma kan? Toh, Eonni tetap akan keras kepala. Jadi, aku setuju." Balas Sungmin. Suaranya tenang di luar, namun di dalam? _Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa bocah itu mengalami hal seberat ini? Walaupun dia seperti itu, tapi kasihan juga kalau masalahnya seberat ini. _Batin Sungmin gelisah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar mendengar isi pikiran Sungmin. Gadis itu memang selalu ingin terlihat cuek dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, sebenarnya Sungmin adalah salah satu yang paling perhatian padanya.

"Hyukkie Noona juga setuju. Biarkan dia menangis dulu. Mungkin saja dengan menangis, beban pikirannya bisa berkurang sedikit." Kata Kyuhyun. Heechul terlihat puas sekali. semuanya setuju. Heechul pikir akan susah mengajak yang lain untuk setuju membantu, karena masalahnya bukan lagi masalah sepele. Namun Heechul salah, semuanya, begitu peduli terhadap satu sama lain.

"Oke, penyelidikan bisa kita mulai besok." Kata Heechul pada semuanya. "Pulang sekolah?" tanya Changmin. "Saat akan pergi ke sekolah juga bisa. Pokoknya, kalau kalian menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di jalan, segera beritahu Kyuhyun. Nanti kita akan sama-sama menyelidikinya." Jawab Heechul. Semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Eonni, hubungannya dengan memberitahu Kyuhyun-ah dengan apa yang kami anggap mencurigakan itu di mana? Bukankah Kyuhyun-ah hanya bisa membaca pikiran orang? Dia tidak bisa menebak sesuatu dengan sebuah barang kan? Seandainya yang kami anggap mencurigakan itu sebuah barang." Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja ada, Sungminnie. Seandainya yang kalian temukan adalah sebuah barang, kita akan ke tempat barang itu ditemukan, atau mengambil barang itu, dan bertanya pada masyarakat setempat, apakah mereka tahu sesuatu tentang barang tersebut. Dan saat itulah kemampuan Kyuhyun-ah digunakan. Kyuhyun-ah bisa tahu kan kalau orang yang kita tanyai itu berbohong atau tidak." Jawab Heechul.

"Tapi Eonni.." Sungmin masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Heechul.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekali lagi ke tempat di mana hilangnya Donghae-ssi? Ke Lotte World? Barangkali saja ada yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Waktu itu Donghae-ssi bawa motor kan? Nah, kita tanya pada petugas di sana, apakah ada yang melihat motor Donghae-ssi? Kalau iya, kita bisa selidiki lebih lanjut. Kejadiannya juga masih baru. Belum lama ini." Usul Hankyung.

"Nah, aku lebih setuju dengan apa yang Hankyung Oppa bilang." Kini Sungmin bisa merasa puas. Heechul juga sama. "Hannie~ tadi pagi kau makan apa sampai bisa sepintar ini?" tanya Heechul. Gadis itu menghampiri Hankyung, dan memeluk leher Hankyung dari belakang. Hankyung, pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempat.

"A-aku..hanya meminum segelas susu." Jawab Hankyung gugup. "Kalau begitu sering-seringlah minum susu. Ya?" pinta Heechul. Nafasnya di dekat leher Hankyung semakin membuat pemuda itu diam membatu. Bahkan, 'benda' di bawahnya sudah mengeras seperti batu.

"Noona, sepertinya Hankyung Hyung sedang dalam masa kritis. Kembali ke tampat dudukmu Noona." Kata Kyuhyun. Heechul yang bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang agak menonjol diantara kedua paha Hankyung.

**PLAK!** Heechul langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul kepala Hankyung dengan sebuah penggaris kayu yang kebetulan ada di sebelah pemuda itu. **"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU PUNYA PIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU TAN HANKYUNG!" **jerit Heechul. Wajahnya merah padam. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Hankyung sendiri masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat perih. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah benjolan besar di atas kepalanya.

Sungmin berdiri. Gadis itu menghampiri Heechul, dan melepaskan penggaris yang dipegang Eonninya. Sungmin menuntun Heechul untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengingat Heechul masih _ngos-ngosan_ sehabis marah besar.

"Tenang Eonni." Sungmin mengusap-usap punggung Heechul, sampai gadis itu tenang kembali. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Heechul tenang, hanya satu menit, gadis itu sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya. "Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Hankyung lagi, kalau akibatnya akan membuat ku terjerumus ke dalam tipuannya." Kata Heechul.

"Noona, kau ini bicara apa sih? Berlebihan sekali." Kata Changmin santai. "Jangan buat Eonni ku marah lagi Shim Changmin!" Sungmin mendelik ke arah Changmin. Dan bocah itu langsung diam begitu menerima tatapan maut dari Sungmin.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. Diraihnya tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. "Aku juga mau pulang. Kita pulang bersama lagi ya Kyu?" tambah Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kedua bocah itu kini sudah keluar duluan.

Hankyung juga melakukan hal yang sama. Terburu-buru Hankyung keluar, bahkan dirinya tidak berani menatap Heechul yang masih diselimuti aura-aura membunuh.

Tinggal Sungmin, Heechul, dan Eunhyuk yang berada di ruangan itu. "Eonni, ayo pulang. Kau diam saja daritadi. Donghae-ssi akan selamat kok. Eonni tenang saja, kan ada kami yang ikut membantu." Kata Sungmin. Gadis itu menepuk pundak Eunhyuk yang masih sedikit gemetar dengan lembut.

"Benar kata Sungminnie. Kau harus kuat. Contohlah Kyuhyun-ah. Bocah itu bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat Hyungnya dalam keadaan bahaya. Tapi itu bukan berarti Kyuhyun-ah tidak peduli lho. Aku yakin Kyuhyun-ah sangat menyayangi Donghae-ssi, sama sepertimu. Atau bahkan lebih." Kata-kata Heechul memang ada benarnya. Eunhyuk menghapus airmata yang masih tersisa di setiap sudut matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Heechul dan Sungmin. Sebagai bukti kalau dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Walaupun senyumnya itu jelas sekali terpaksa.

Tapi tidak masalah. Asal gadis dengan rambut karamelnya itu berhenti menangis.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan bersisian. Mereka berdua memang lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena lokasi rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh. Changmin sempat menawari Kyuhyun untuk naik bus saja, karena bocah pendiam itu terlihat lelah sekali sepertinya. Wajahnya yang pucat, tampak semakin pucat. Changmin jadi khawatir sendiri dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun daritadi. Memang biasanya juga seperti itu sih. Tapi Changmin merasa diamnya Kyuhyun kali ini agak terasa sedikit mencurigakan. Entahlah, Changmin sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan dugaannya itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sesekali Changmin melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. _Hmm~ apa aku tanya saja ya padanya?_ Batin Changmin. Bocah dengan nafsu makan berlebih itu sudah akan membuka mulutnya, tapi, "Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu bicara. "Err..bisakah kau tidak selalu menebak apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak seru sekali rasanya kalau kau selalu menebaknya dengan tepat. Berpura-puralah untuk tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, Kyu." Kata Changmin. Matanya menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Menurutku, akan lebih seru kalau melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang selalu kaget saat aku bilang apa yang kau pikirkan." Balas Kyuhyun. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari depan, ke arah Changmin. "Itu curang namanya!" kata Changmin tidak mau kalah. "Curang? Aku tidak curang. Kau saja yang selalu mudah di tebak." Balas Kyuhyun. Dari suaranya yang sedikit kencang, bocah itu juga tidak mau kalah dengan Changmin.

"Jelas-jelas kau curang! Mengintip isi pikiran orang lain itu tidak baik tahu. Harusnya kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu. Maksudku, kau harus bisa menahan diri dari kemampuan mu itu." Tambah Changmin. Bocah itu tidak menyadari kalau kata-katanya barusan membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke depan, dan setelah itu menunduk. "Hey Kyu, kau dengar tid― Kyu?"

"Hm? Ah ya, aku dengar." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kemudian berjalan mendahului Changmin. Changmin jadi heran sendiri akan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. _Apakah kata-kataku ada yang salah?_ Batin Changmin. "Kyu**, TUNGGU!**" Changmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"_**Kyunnie, benar kau tidak curang kan?" **_

"_**Benar Umma. Masa aku bohong sama Umma sih." **_

_Umma juga waktu itu mengira aku benar-benar curang._ Batin Kyuhyun. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Ada rasa rindu yang teramat sangat saat mengingatnya. Masa kecilnya, teman-temannya, keluarganya, dan tentu saja Ummanya. Kemana kehidupannya yang dulu? Yang selalu dipenuhi canda dan tawa dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.

**.**

**.**

"Umma kemana saja? Aku tadi ke tempat kerja Umma lho. Tapi Umma tidak ada." Kata seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi dan berwajah tampan itu pada Nyonya Choi. Usianya sekitar dua puluh dua tahun. Dibawakannya tas sang Umma, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja di ruang keluarga Choi. Nyonya Choi tersenyum tipis pada anaknya, ―anak tirinya― Choi Siwon.

"Umma hanya menghabiskan waktu di taman dekat kantor Jung Soo, Siwon-ah." Jawab Nyonya Choi. Tangannya memijat-mijat bagian belakang kepalanya yang dirasanya sangat pusing. "Oh, begitu. Umma mau aku buatkan coklat hangat? Agar pusingnya sedikit berkurang." Kata Siwon. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Nyonya Choi, dan tangannya ikut memijat bagian belakang kepala Umma tirinya.

"Terima kasih. Kau perhatian sekali pada Umma. Baiklah, Umma mau coklat hangat buatanmu." Balas Nyonya Choi. Siwon tersenyum. "Tunggu ya, Umma. Aku akan kembali dalam tiga menit." Kata Siwon, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan keluar menuju dapur.

Ekspresi Nyonya Choi tiba-tiba berubah. Senyum Nyonya Choi lenyap. Digantikan dengan tatapan sendu yang terpancar dari hazel beningnya. Lagi-lagi, pikirannya melayang pada beberapa tahun silam. Saat dimana anak dan suaminya masih bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan.

"_**Umma, Umma, aku buatkan teh kesukaan Umma nih. Umma haus kan?" Kata seorang anak kecil kepada Ummanya yang sedang menyiram bunga-bunga mawar di belakang halaman rumah mereka. Tangan mungilnya membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk diberikannya pada Umma tersayang. Kenapa anak itu membuatkan Ummanya teh? Karena Ummanya memang sangat suka sekali dengan minuman itu. Kebetulan, cuaca hari ini cukup dingin, jadi teh hangat cocok sekali untuk dinikmati. **_

"_**Iya Kyunnie, taruh saja di meja, Umma sebentar lagi selesai." Kata sang Umma. Anaknya langsung menaruh secangkir teh hangat itu di atas meja. Walau harus sedikit berjinjit. Sang Umma tersenyum melihatnya. Anaknya kemudian melompat naik ke atas kursi yang ada di sana, dan duduk. Mengamati kegiatan yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Ummanya memang menyenangkan bagi anak itu. Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang menggantung bebas di atas kursi, sesekali dia ayun-ayunkan. **_

_**Sang Umma sudah menyiram seluruh bunga mawar yang ada di belakang halaman rumah mereka. Kini wanita itu berjalan menghampiri anaknya yang sedang asyik mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. "Kyunnie," panggil sang Umma. Anaknya mendongak menatapnya, "Umma coba ya teh buatan Kyunnie." Sambung sang Umma. Anaknya mengangguk senang. "Pasti enak sekali Umma!" tambah si anak semangat. **_

"_**Hmm~ ini memang benar enak sekali sayang. Belajar dari siapa, eh?" tanya sang Umma penasaran. Teh yang dibuat anaknya itu memang benar-benar terasa enak di lidahnya. Wangi, dan manisnya pas. "Kyunnie kan pintar. Itu Kyunnie buat sendiri lho. Umma jangan mengira kalau Bibi Lee yang mengajari Kyunnie." Kata anaknya bangga. **_

"_**Eh? Kenapa Kyunnie bilang kalau Umma mengira Kyunnie diajari oleh Bibi Lee?" sang Umma menaruh teh yang sudah diminumnya separuh di atas meja. Wanita itu berjongkok dihadapan anaknya, untuk merapikan rambut coklat halus anaknya yang berantakan tertiup angin. "Umma sendiri yang bilang." Jawab si anak polos. "Eh?" **_

"Umma, ini coklat hangatnya. Maaf sedikit lama, aku kebingungan mencari gula soalnya. Umma?" Siwon meletakkan coklat hangat itu di atas meja, tepat dihadapan Nyonya Choi. Anehnya, Nyonya Choi tidak merespon sama sekali. Siwon jadi khawatir, dia panggil Ummanya sekali lagi, dan..berhasil. Nyonya Choi merespon ucapannya. Walau sedikit ada rasa kaget.

"Oh, Siwonnie..maaf, tapi..apa tidak ada teh? Maksud Umma, Umma berubah pikiran. Teh..sepertinya lebih Umma butuhkan. Maaf merepotkanmu Siwonnie." Kata Nyonya Choi. Siwon mengerutkan kedua alisnya, perkataan Ummanya sedikit..aneh. "Baik Umma. Akan ku ganti." Siwon buru-buru mengambil segelas coklat hangat itu dari atas meja. "Jangan melamun lagi, Umma." Pesan Siwon sebelum dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan ruang keluarga, menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidur. Melepas blazernya, melonggarkan dasi yang melilit di lehernya, dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur empuk miliknya. Bocah itu tidak mau repot-repot untuk melepas sepatunya.

Hazel beningnya terpejam. Lelah. Ya, Kyuhyun memang sering sekali lelah akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena tugas-tugas sekolah dan kegiatannya dengan teman-teman barunya. Ditambah dengan munculnya Donghae yang tiba-tiba di rumah ini, serta hilangnya Donghae. Perlakuan Jung Soo padanya, dan masalah mahkluk menyeramkan itu yang selalu mengganggunya. Semuanya membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah.

Tanpa terasa, bocah itu sudah menjelajah ke alam mimpi. Tertidur dengan satu tangan yang terangkat menutupi matanya.

Jung Soo tiba di rumah beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun. Hari ini Jung Soo lebih memilih untuk pulang cepat, terlebih karena Jung Soo sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Pria itu takut kalau ada yang akan mencelakai Kyuhyun saat di sekolah atau saat pulang sekolah. Masalah pekerjaan, biar sekretarisnya yang menanganinya. Toh hanya proyek-proyek kecil.

Sebelum pulang, Jung Soo sudah mengambil uang di Bank. Untuk menebus Donghae. Pria itu terlihat menjinjing satu buah koper besar yang sudah bisa dipastikan isinya adalah uang triliyunan won. Itu uang Jung Soo sendiri. Jung Soo tidak mau meminta pada Appa atau Ummanya.

Pria itu sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses sekarang. Berkat satu buah cabang perusahaan elektronik yang Appanya berikan, Jung Soo berhasil membuat perusahaan itu berkembang pesat dalam waktu singkat. Tidak, tidak, Jung Soo jujur. Jadi, apa yang diraihnya sekarang, semuanya merupakan hasil dari kerja kerasnya. Di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, dua puluh dua tahun, Jung Soo sudah dikenal di kalangan pengusaha-pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan.

Jung Soo menaruh koper itu di dalam brankas yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Setelah selesai menaruhnya, Jung Soo langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamar Kyuhyun. Jung Soo yakin Kyuhyun sudah pulang. _Mungkin sekarang Kyuhyunnie sedang tidur._ Batin Jung Soo.

Dirinya kini sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dipegangnya knop pintu kamar adiknya itu, memutarnya sedikit, dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Jung Soo masuk, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berbaring dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Blazernya saja yang dilepas, dan itu tergeletak begitu saja di karpet tebal di bawah kaki Kyuhyun.

Jung Soo mengambilnya dan menggantungnya di kapstok yang terletak di dekat lemari di kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Jung Soo melepas sepatu yang masih terpasang di kedua kaki adiknya. Menyimpannya di sebuah lemari kecil khusus sepatu yang berada di sebelah sofa mungil di pojok kamar.

Jung Soo berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur Kyuhyun. Duduk ditepinya, dan memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang saat sedang tidur, terlihat sangat polos. Tidak ada beban yang terlukis di wajah seputih porselen itu. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut coklat halus Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Tidur Kyuhyun nyenyak sekali. Jung Soo seakan tersadar, kalau mungkin selama ini Kyuhyun selalu merasa kesepian.

"Ennggh, Hyung?" Kyuhyun terbangun. Bocah itu langsung terduduk begitu tahu Jung Soo ada di sebelahnya, sedang membelai rambutnya, dan tersenyum padanya. "Maaf membangunkanmu Kyu. Tidurlah lagi." Balas Jung Soo lembut. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sudah tidak ngantuk lagi." Katanya. "Hmm..kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jung Soo. "Makan? Ini bahkan belum masuk makan malam. Makan siang pun sudah lewat." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Jung Soo tersenyum canggung. Dia bilang begitu karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun. Mengingat intensitas mereka bicara sangat jarang dilakukan. "Aku maklum. Hyung sibuk, dan aku terlalu menutup diri selama ini." Kata Kyuhyun lagi. Bocah itu turun dari tempat tidur, untuk melepas baju seragamnya, dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kaus putih polos, ditambah celana kotak-kotak pendek berwarna coklat. "Kalau begitu, mau aku buatkan sesuatu? Minuman mungkin?" Jung Soo menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh harap, dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan emm..teh untukmu. Bagaimana? Karyawanku baru saja pulang liburan dari Inggris. Dia memberikanku banyak sekali teh khas sana." Kata Jung Soo. Pria itu menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun dengan mengamati seluruh bagian dari kamar adiknya. Sampai Kyuhyun bilang iya, barulah Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapannya lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Oke, tunggu disini saja. Aku tidak akan lama membuatnya." Kata Jung Soo, sebelum pria itu berjalan keluar menuju dapur di lantai bawah. Kyuhyun mengamati kepergian Jung Soo. Kyuhyun sadar betul, kalau Hyungnya itu benar-benar ingin dekat dengannya. Hyungnya benar-benar ingin memperbaiki semua yang sudah terjadi.

_Ya Tuhan, yang benar-benar aku ingat betul tentang Kyuhyun itu hanya kesukaannya terhadap teh, sama seperti Umma._ Batin Jung Soo. Pria itu sedang menambahkan sedikit gula ke dalam gelas berisi teh. Menuangkan air panas secukupnya, dan mengaduknya. "Nah, selesai. Dari harumnya saja aku sudah yakin kalau Kyuhyunnie akan suka." Kata Jung Soo bermonolog.

Saat akan naik ke lantai atas, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Jung Soo mendesah kesal. Ditaruhnya teh itu di atas meja, kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan di dalam kantung celananya.

"Halo?"

'Sudah kau siapkan uangnya Jung Soo-ssi?' Ah, suara ini, Jung Soo ingat. Suara ini yang kemarin malam di dengarnya, yang bilang kalau Donghae ada di tangannya. Si penculik!

"Sudah." Jawab Jung Soo.

'Bagus. Cepat kirimkan ke tempatku. Alamatnya ada di xxx dekat gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Pastikan kau hanya datang sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Donghae selamat, kalau kau membawa seseorang bersamamu.' Kata si penculik. Nada suaranya terdengar penuh ancaman di telinga Jung Soo.

"Baik. Aku kirim sekarang. Jangan sakiti Donghae. Aku mau, setelah aku menyerahkan uangnya padamu, Donghae segera kau bebaskan!" Kata Jung Soo tegas.

'Haha, tenang saja Jung Soo-ssi..akan aku kembalikan Donghae padamu. Aku tidak akan ingkar janji.' Si penculik itu sepertinya sangat menikmati respon Jung Soo yang begitu khawatir tentang Donghae.

"Aku kesana." Kata Jung Soo mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Jung Soo segera mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang keluarga, membuka brankasnya, dan mengambil satu koper besar di dalamnya. Pria itu keluar dengan tergesa, sampai melupakan teh yang harusnya sudah dia antar daritadi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang tidak disadari Jung Soo, yaitu, Kyuhyun mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan si penculik!

Kyuhyun segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Bocah itu mengambil jaket, dan memakai sepatu untuk melindungi tubuh dan kakinya dari dingin. Cuaca saat sore hari memang terbilang dingin di sana. Kyuhyun ingat betul di mana lokasi si penculik itu berada. Dia akan ikut ke sana, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Jung Soo dan juga si penculik.

Saat Hyungnya itu sedang bertransaksi dengan si penculik, saat itu jugalah Kyuhyun akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam gudang, mencari Donghae dan membebaskannya. Walaupun si penculik berjanji akan langsung membebaskan Donghae kalau uangnya sudah ada di tangan mereka, Kyuhyun merasa tidak yakin. Perasaanya tidak enak. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang si penculik pikirkan. Ini murni dari perasaannya sendiri.

Bocah itu mengambil sepeda dari dalam garasi, dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat. Angin dingin segera menyambutnya begitu Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan kayuhannya pada sepedanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Donghae, dan Jung Soo.

Lokasinya cukup jauh dari rumah. Kyuhyun harus mengayuh sepedanya berkilo-kilo meter, dan menahan dingin yang menyelusup ke dalam tubuhnya yang sudah di balut dengan jaket tebal.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Kyuhyun-ah? Mau ke mana dia dengan kecepatan sepeda seperti itu?" Tanpa sengaja, Hankyung yang sedang berjalan santai, melihat seseorang seperti Kyuhyun di jalanan. Dengan sepeda yang dikayuhnya dengan cepat. Pemuda itu awalnya memang mengira kalau itu Kyuhyun, tapi setelah berpikir lagi, Hankyung jadi tidak yakin. "Ah, memang sepertinya bukan Kyuhyun sih." Katanya lagi.

Sudah dekat. Gudangnya juga sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Untuk ukuran sebuah gudang, tempat itu lumayan besar. Mungkin bekas gudang penyimpanan ikan dulunya. Karena letaknya yang dekat dengan pantai.

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat lagi. Semakin dekat Kyuhyun dengan gudang itu, semakin cepat pula detak jantungnya. Entah kenapa, berbagai pikiran buruk kini berseliweran di otaknya.

Sampai! Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sepedanya begitu saja. Dadanya terlihat naik-turun dengan cepat. Bocah itu menundukkan dirinya dulu untuk menstabilkan kembali nafasnya yang sudah kewalahan. Ada mobil Jung Soo di sana. Terparkir di pojok dekat sebuah mobil pengangkut barang, yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah mobil si penculik.

Nafasnya sudah kembali stabil. Kyuhyun diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam gudang itu lewat pintu belakang. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar pembicaraan Jung Soo dan si penculik dengan samar-samar. Itu berarti lokasi mereka berada cukup jauh dari lokasinya sekarang.

Gudang itu pengap sekali. Selain itu juga kotor, lembap, dan banyak tikus berkeliaran. Oh ya, gudang itu juga minim cahaya. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati di sepanjang lorong sempit yang dia lewati. Lorong ini sepi. Kelihatannya, lorong ini jarang di lewati. Kyuhyun harus cepat menemukan Donghae. Kalau dia tidak cepat, kemungkinan terburuk akan menimpa dirinya dan Donghae.

Di sepanjang lorong itu terdapat banyak ruangan-ruangan kecil yang setiap kali Kyuhyun lewati, pasti dia buka. Untuk memastikan apakah Donghae ada di sana atau tidak. Lima menit berlalu, dan Kyuhyun belum juga menemukan ruangan yang ada Donghae di dalamnya. Kira-kira sudah sekitar dua puluh ruangan yang Kyuhyun buka. Dan hasilnya nihil.

Hingga bocah itu berhenti di ruangan paling pojok sekaligus paling akhir. Perasaannya mengatakan, kalau Donghae ada di sana. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh kenop pintu perlahan, dan…hazelnya melebar, di sebuah kursi, terdapat seseorang yang duduk di atasnya dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, serta wajah yang penuh luka.

**ITU DONGHAE! **

Keadaan Donghae terlihat sangat menyedihkan di mata Kyuhyun. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae. Donghae membuka matanya, dirinya seperti melihat ada Kyuhyun di dekatnya, melepas tali-tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"Hyung.." dari suaranya, Donghae yakin betul kalau itu Kyuhyun. Tapi…

**BUGH! **

"**KYU!"** Donghae berteriak. Orang itu memukul bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun, sampai membuat bocah itu jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Ikat Donghae kembali!" Perintahnya kepada anak buahnya yang sedang menunggu di luar. Tidak ada yang bisa Donghae lakukan selain meronta, dan berteriak. Tapi itu pun percuma. Tenaganya habis, dan mereka terlalu kuat. Donghae menangis..

**TBC**

**Udah pada tau siapa yang nyulik? ._.)a**

**Cuap-cuap review:**

**resti ****9/14/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: ini udah update, maaf lama ^^**

**vicya merry ****9/14/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: aih aih~ bukan kamu aja yang mau kasih kyupil kasih sayang lho. Saya juga mau *plak* di chapter ini ada clue yg lebi lengkap tu, uda bisa nebak? Makasih udah review XD**

**Kim Haemi ****9/13/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: yang kejam bukan si penculik, tapi saya hahaha *tendang* ini uda lanjut. makasih uda review ^^**

**chairun****9/13/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: iyah uda kuliah u,u masih sekolah? Di chapter ini ada clue tuh, uda bisa nebak siapa penculiknya? Alesan kenapa kyupil keseret2 juga ada disini. Makasih review dan semangatnya XD**

**StellaLee ****9/11/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: kalo hae mati, hyuk juga bakal ikut mati *lol* ini uda update, maaf lama~ makasih uda review ^^**

**hijkLEETEUK****9/11/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: masalah masa lalu. baca chapter ini deh, pasti tahu XD kalo teliti(?) kamu bakal tau alesan kenapa kyupil ampe kebawa-bawa kok. Makasih udah review XD**

**kiki ****9/11/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: bikin penasaran orang itu seru ._.)b ini uda lanjut ^^ kalo pengen tau bakal ada korban apa ngga, baca terus penpik ini ya makasih uda review ^^ **

**sagita ****9/11/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: halo Sagita-san~ makasih atas sarannya ^^ saya emang labil -.- endingnya masih dipertimbangkan kok. Gapapa kalo kamu g abaca penpik ini lagi ^^ makasih udah review XD**

**Park sang Kyung ****9/11/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: boleh banget kooooo~ komen ampe berkali-kali juga boleh *plak* suka KyuChul ya? Waah maap2 aje nih, KyuChul cuma adek-kakak doing *ketawabarengNcul* KyuMin Cuma friendship doing disini sarannya ditampung di perut(?) kyupil dulu ya, wkwk. Sempet kepikiran mau bikin 2min sih ._. tapi ga jadi. Kawaii akuma bentar lagi update *mungkin* haha soalnya saya uda mulai kuliah sih makasih buat saran dan reviewnya ^^b**

**dyayudya****9/11/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: te-tenang dulu, *lapkeringet* masalah ending, kita liat aja ntar *smirk* bisa kyu yang mampus, bisa hae, bisa jung soo, bisa semuanya *plak* ada clue dikit tuh, uda bisa nebak siapa pelakunya? Makasih uda review XD**

**pandagame****9/11/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: annyeong XD iya, itu bisa di kategorikan sebagai iblis. Iblis kan selalu ganggu manusia apalagi kyupil itu sebenernya rapuh, sering ngelamun, pokonya tipe2 orang yang gampang banget ke pengaruh ama hal2 negatif deh ^^a di chapter ini ada cluenya tuh, uda bisa nebak? Makasih udah review ^^**

**ShinJoo24****9/11/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: haha pas baca review kamu di chapter 7, saya langsung kaget. Perasaan ga ada typo deh, pas di cek lagi, ternyata kalimatnya dempet2 -.- itu yang bikin kamu bingung bacanya pasti. Saya langsung ganti deh~ ada clue buat si penculik, uda bisa nebak? Tebakan kamu salah semua solanya makasih uda review XD**

**Gyurievil****9/11/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: chapter ini kayanya kurang merana lagi. Hahahaha *ketawabarengkyupil* makasih udah review ^^**

**Sutriia Ningsiih****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: bikin donge kesiksa? Emm..saya belom dapet feelnya kalo buat donge. Susah bikin si ikan ke siksa makasih uda review XD**

**riekyumidwife****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: ma-masih dipertimbangkan Eonni u,u jadi jangan tumpengan dulu XD tapi kalo kyunya sekarat doang sih..udah pasti *plak* kalo baca ff yang kyupilnya mampus tuh kaya ada kepuasan tersendiri bacanya, muehehe. Kan ga ada akhir yang happy ending sebenernya ^^ jadi, sad ending itu akhir paling logis dan paling pas *lungomongapasih-.-* apalagi ditambah dengan tampangnya kyupil yang emang dasarnya pas buat diapain aja. Yang nabrak kyupil bakal terungkap di chapter2 berikutnya XD di chapter ini uda jelas belom alesan si penculik nyulik hae sampe bawa2 kyupil segala? Btw, saya uda mulai kuliah Eonni, jadi update asap itu kayanya ga mungkin *ngok* makasih uda review ^^**

**Hanhan ****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: duh saya ga mau buru-bura buat langsung ke adegan dimana kyunya nyelametin Hae, ntar kesannya kaya kepaksa, dan berakhir ga ngena banget. Semuanya kan perlu proses. Kyu harus ini dulu, itu dulu, belom lagi masalah keluarganya, hubungan pertemanannya, kan harus diceritain juga ^^ kalo kepanjangan, ntar kamu ngantuk bacanya makasih uda review XD**

**Jeng Nikmatusai Paling Oenyoe ****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: KANDAAAAAAA *kecup/muntah/* masalah itu uda ane jelasin di sms pan Kanda? *kedip2* kalo suka KyuChul, bikin penpiknya sono! Mereka itu emak dan anaknya iblis. Bukan pasangan, haha. Bukan remuk lagi, uda mencair si hankyung XD**

**TeukHaeKyu****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: teuki uda lumayan banyak disini. Kkkk~. Request yang sad banget? Haha ga janji lho ya *plak* makasih uda review ^^**

**fikyu ****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: teuki memang harus dikasihani. Kamu orang pertama lho yang kasian ama bang teuki. Haha, kebanyakan kasiannya ama si epil sih. Ada clue tt si penculik, uda bisa nebak? Makasih uda review XD**

**N. ****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: kalo kyupil mati, kamu bisa kasih dia napas buatan kok. Biar kyupil idup lagi, LOL. Iya, namanya penculik -.- uda lanjut ni XD makasih uda review ^^**

**Fishy Lover ****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: setelah baca chapter ini, udah bisa nebak belom? Hehe. Ini uda lanjut, map lama makasih uda review XD**

**diahretno****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: pada suka cerita panjang2 ya? -.- lol. Keduanya akan saling berkorban *eaaa* ini uda update. Makasih uda review ^^**

**park sang kyung ****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: eh, ketemu lagi kita *lah?* iya tauuu yang kemaren itu paling panjang. Makasih uda review dua kali XD**

**gwansim84****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: maksudnya…ga ada maksud apa-apa sih makasih uda review ^^**

**Guest ****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: kalo aermatanya kering, tinggal isi ulang aja, eunhyuk punya banyak cadangan aermata kok *apadahini* kalo ini janga, itu jangan, ntar ffnya datar2 aja dong. Haha. Makasih uda review XD**

**rini11888 ****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: nantikanlah saat2 iyu ching XD makasih uda review ^^**

**meile ichigo ****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: bukan siwoooooonnn siwon pan anak baek, ga mungkin tega nyulik donge :3 makasih juga uda review XD**

**gyu1315****9/10/13 . chapter 8**

**Reply: apa chapter kali ini bakal kamu baca setengah juga? ._.)a ini uda update, makasih reviewnya ^^**


End file.
